


Медовое лето для альфы

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: Вместо желанного красавчика-омеги в замок по ошибке доставляют невзрачного девственника-бету. И что главе клана делать с ненужным пленником? Отпустить? Ликвидировать? Сделать своей игрушкой?





	1. Chapter 1

В огромном зале повисла мертвая тишина: такая гнетущая, что отчетливо слышался не только рокот прибоя у скал под окнами замка, но и дыхание всех троих, застывших напротив.

Максимилиано Барро выпрямился в массивном кожаном кресле, смерив ледяным взором обоих нерадивых подчиненных, а заодно и их неудачный трофей. Добыча предстала в облике хрупкого юноши, – и он был единственным, кто смотрел ему прямо в лицо, хоть и полными ужаса глазами. 

\- Ну, и кого вы хотели обмануть? – прогремел голос Барро, тут же отразившись эхом под тяжелыми сводами зала. – Вы кого это мне притащили?!

Двое качков-альф даже вздрогнули от этих слов, а еще больше от тона, которым они были сказаны. Оба молча уставились в каменный пол, старательно глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Что это за самодеятельность, я вас спрашиваю? Кто это?!

\- Простите нас, босс! Но этот парень оказался именно там, где вы и приказали его взять. 

\- Да, шеф, именно так!

\- Идиоты! – рявкнул он. – Ничего нельзя доверить! Никому! 

Двое его амбалов – исполнительных и крепких, но явно не слишком сообразительных ребят, – снова втянули головы в плечи и теперь стояли, понурившись, избегая бросить хоть один взгляд на разъяренного хозяина. 

\- Все, вот просто все приходится делать самому! Да-а, я в очередной раз убедился: хочешь сделать что-то хорошо – делай это сам.

Его парни что-то невразумительно промычали в ответ. 

\- Что? – нахмурился он. – Вы хотите что-то сказать в свое оправдание?

\- Но шеф, ведь приметы же все совпадают! – рискнул высказаться один.

\- Да, под ваше описание он подходит, – тут же закивал второй.

\- Вы слепые, что ли?! Сразу оба? Разве не видно, что это совсем не тот парень?

\- Ну, мы…

\- Но босс, мы думали, что…

\- Вам нельзя было думать! Вы этого делать вообще не умеете, – разъяренно фыркнул он. – Любому ясно, что это совсем другой человек, а не тот, кого я велел доставить сюда.

\- Босс, но мы же не знали! – взмолился Альфаро. – Он появился именно там, где была назначена операция.

\- Да, босс, и ведь похож! – уверял Дженнаро. – Как ни глянь, а похож он по всем приметам!

\- Где? В каком месте? – Барро встал и подошел к парню, который не сводил с него испуганных глаз. – В каком месте они похожи, я вас спрашиваю? – он брезгливо осмотрел добычу и отвернулся. – Джулиан Тарлингтон – красавец, мечта любого альфы, а это… это просто какое-то недоразумение, а не омега! И они ничуть не похожи.

\- Простите… э-э-э, сэр… – робко встрял парень, которого обсуждали. – Но я – бета.

\- Еще хуже! Значит, вы не смогли отличить конфетку-омегу от заурядной и скучной беты!

Парень вздрогнул, впервые отводя взгляд. Амбалы судорожно вздохнули. 

\- Ну простите нас, босс! – взмолился один. – Ну лоханулись…

\- По полной!

\- Ну… да-а, шеф, но с кем не бывает, ведь верно? 

\- Мы исправимся, босс! – встрял другой. – Мы доставим к вам того, кого нужно.

\- Теперь уже поздно, – махнул он рукой. – Поздно, а вы идиоты! Как можно было так проколоться? А теперь идеальный момент упущен, и семья Тарлингтон уже будет начеку. Они и так за своего единственного наследника вечно трясутся, а уж после того, как вы похитили этого… этого… Да кто ты вообще? Кто ты такой?

\- Я? – юноша вздохнул. – Простите, сэр, но я всего лишь кузен Джулиана. Его троюродный брат из младшего клана. 

\- М-да. Как вы понимаете, – он вновь повернулся к подчиненным, – красть невзрачную бету из нищего младшего клана вовсе не входило в мои планы. 

\- Простите, шеф! 

\- Готовы трудом искупить свою вину! Да, а с этим-то теперь что делать?

\- Может, его ликвидировать, шеф? – предложил Альфаро. – Свидетели нам не нужны.

\- Да, пустим в расход – и вся недолга. 

Максимилиано обернулся к пленнику и снова критически его оглядел. Под его долгим суровым взглядом тот окончательно съежился и побледнел. 

\- Вы… Вы меня ликвидируете, да? Ммм, я все понимаю, – вздохнул тот. – А как? Только… – он кинул безумный взгляд на высокое окно. – Только, прошу, не бросайте меня прямо в море со скалы! Что угодно, сэр, только не это!

\- О, бездна тьмы… – проворчал Барро, проследив за его взглядом. – Хоть ты помолчи! С чего вдруг такие мысли? 

Замок-крепость, где он с таким нетерпением ожидал желанную добычу, а дождался случайного и ненужного заложника, стоял на маленьком уединенном островке посреди Лютого моря, не раз становившегося последним приютом для кораблей. Так было в древности, так и теперь. И неслучайно именно этот остров Барро выбрал для своей резиденции: здесь, на практически неприступной территории, проходили самые важные и тайные переговоры и заключались самые горячие сделки. Здесь же он предпочитал зализывать раны – как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.

А башня, в прохладном каменном зале которой они расположились сейчас, выходила узкими окнами на бездонные морские глубины пронзительной синевы. И судя по виду крайне бледного пленника, тот ждал, что его вот-вот швырнут из окна прямо в море.

\- Сэр, – он протянул к нему руки, оба хрупких запястья которых легко утонули бы в одном кулаке Барро, – я вас прошу, лучше уж веревка или кинжал, но только не это!

\- Замолчи ты уже, – раздраженно фыркнул Максимилиано. – Я не собираюсь кормить тобой акул, успокойся. 

\- А тут еще и акулы есть?! 

Он не обратил внимания на эти слова и повернулся к своим провинившимся людям. 

\- Задание вы завалили, так что будете наказаны. Оба. – Он повелительно взмахнул рукой: – Идите, позже вами займутся. Каждый получит минимум по тридцать… нет, по сорок плетей и еще… и… Ладно, позже придумаю. Да, и этого с собой захватите. 

Амбалы тяжело вздохнули и переглянулись.

\- Не извольте беспокоиться, шеф, – мрачно выдавил Дженнаро.

\- Да, пустим его в расход сразу же, едва выйдем, – пообещал Альфаро.

\- Молчать! Даже и не думайте, у вас это все равно плохо выходит. Отведите его к Рамиресу, пусть он что-нибудь придумает. 

\- В те… темницу, сэр?

Он снова проигнорировал вопрос пленника. 

\- Ступайте. Пусть его разместят где-нибудь, а позже я решу, что с ним делать. Пока что не трогать. И голодом не морить.

\- Слушаюсь, босс!

\- Будет сделано!

Парень-бета неохотно последовал за ними, на ходу оглянувшись и бросив на хозяина замка молящий отчаянный взгляд.

\- Стойте! – Барро подошел к пленнику и властно ухватил за подбородок, изучая это невыразительное лицо. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Эмм... – парень облизнул пересохшие губы. – Саммер Лисс. Но все зовут меня просто Сэм.

\- Хмм. Ладно, иди.


	2. Chapter 2

Экран во всю стену, что находился в кабинете напротив антикварного письменного стола, начал показывать артистов, позирующих на красной дорожке весеннего кинофестиваля, – блок политики и экономики закончился, а телеканал перешел к жизни звезд. 

Максимилиано Барро уже собирался выключить весь этот социальный зоопарк: светская хроника его почти не интересовала. Он вспомнил невольно своего экс-супруга, регулярно отслеживающего все основные программы на эту тему – в том числе и для того, чтобы не упустить случая полюбоваться собственной персоной, засветившейся на очередной великосветской тусовке. «Не хватает еще наткнуться на бывшего в экзотическом наряде, – он даже поморщился от этой мысли. – Ведь Сели уж точно не пропустил бы этот фест». Его экс продолжал активно сниматься и работать на подиуме в перерывах между съемками. 

Он уже потянулся за пультом, но тут на экране сменилась картинка, а Барро так и застыл: теперь он мог любоваться огромным изображением Джулиана Тарлингтона, его заветной мечты, так и не воплотившейся в реальность. Тот выглядел как всегда безупречно и, сияя улыбкой, давал интервью репортеру, но Макс Барро не слышал ни слова, поглощенный разглядыванием ускользнувшей добычи.

«Как, о небо, как они могли перепутать их? – он даже заскрипел зубами и немного подался вперед, разглядывая такого желанного омегу. – И что у него общего с тем неприметным парнем? Разве что возраст примерно один. Ну, может, еще рост. Но все остальное…»

Наследник семьи Тарлингтон не только имел эффектную внешность, но и стал бы выгодной партией для любого альфы. Слияние активов и капиталов их семей явилось бы огромной удачей, но Макс готов был принять этого красавчика даже в лохмотьях. Конечно, он не влюблен – его сердце, как всегда, оставалось свободным, ведь основной страстью Барро являлся бизнес, но Джулиан… «Он просто ходячий соблазн. Как тут устоять?» Золотистые волосы, идеальные черты, бирюзовые глаза и точеное тело. Взор сейчас ласкали то длинные вьющиеся локоны, то сладкая попка в белых брючках – этого омегу хотелось взять немедленно, едва тот оказался бы в его власти. Но после всего Макс честно отнес бы его на руках прямо под венец, хотя никто другой не вызвал бы у него желания расстаться со свободой: он все еще радовался ей, разойдясь с Селином Лакруа, но упустить такой шанс просто невозможно.

Однако семья Тарлингтон не спешила распоряжаться будущим единственного наследника, всячески сдувая с него пылинки, оберегая и потакая малейшим желаниям. А сам Джулиан тоже не стремился к брачным узам: однажды тот уже отверг предложение Барро, да и прежде ухаживаний его не поощрял. «Законными методами действовать невозможно – он неприступен, как айсберг. И что мне оставалось? Вот если бы он попал в мои руки, то уже не ускользнул бы: или я сумел бы убедить этого красавца, что стать моим супругом не так уж плохо, или просто навязал бы ему этот брак». Даже в это безумное время омега, потерявший невинность, все еще рассматривался как порченый товар, особенно в кругах «сливок» общества, к которому принадлежали оба. Хотя Макс, конечно, надеялся на первый вариант: он искренне готовился сделать все, что убедило бы златовласого красавчика остаться с ним.

«И весь план, так тщательно разработанный, пошел насмарку из-за тупости моих людей и не вовремя подвернувшейся беты». Он и так уже готов был разнести экран, запустив в него хотя бы стаканом с виски, который держал в руке, но в этот момент до него донеслись слова Тарлинтона:

\- Да, вы можете поздравить меня, – заявил тот, широко улыбаясь в камеру.

«С чем это, интересно?»

\- Все слухи о нашей помолвке – чистая правда, – Джулиан кокетливо помахал рукой, на которой ярко блеснуло кольцо, – а вот и подтверждение.

«Что?! И с кем это он помолвлен?!»

\- Но ваш жених Антонио Барро всегда говорил, что не собирается терять свободу ради брака. 

«Что я слышу? – на миг показалось, что у него слуховая галлюцинация, настолько невероятно это прозвучало. – Антонио? Мой брат?!»

\- Я тоже не думал об этом еще недавно, – лукаво сказал Джулиан, поигрывая бриллиантом на пальце, – но любовь – это стихия, а сопротивляться ей так же бесполезно, как урагану.

«Не могу поверить!»

Максимилиано досмотрел интервью до конца, но больше ничего важного так и не узнал. 

«Это невероятно! Неужели Антонио Барро вновь перешел мне дорогу?»

Старший брат – впрочем, старше тот был всего на два года, – и без того давно отравлял ему жизнь одним своим существованием, не хватало еще потерять желанного омегу из-за этого вечного соперничества.

Их отношения никогда не были дружескими: отец у Тони и Макса был один, а вот папы-омеги разные. Отец долгие годы метался сразу между двумя семьями, но сыновей любил обоих и в равной степени жаловал своим вниманием и деньгами. С раннего детства братья росли почти врагами, что усугублялось близким возрастом и упрямым характером обоих. Но если в младенчестве они вырывали друг у друга игрушки, то взросление это соперничество лишь ожесточило: сначала они соревновались успехами в колледже, потом в бизнесе, а позже стали делить еще и любовников. 

«А ведь Селин Лакруа когда-то встречался с моим братом, хоть и недолго, – припомнил он неохотно. – Но стал моим супругом. Неужели Антонио решил взять реванш? Он вполне мог узнать, что меня интересует наследник клана Тарлингтон».

Опустевший стакан полетел в стену и разбился вдребезги.

 

***

Прошло еще три дня, но Максимилиано не удавалось остыть: он только метался по своим роскошным апартаментам, как голодный тигр в тесной клетке. И сделать все равно ничего не мог, что и злило сильнее всего. 

«Мне нужно придти в себя. Но как же бесит все это!»

Ему надо уехать. Взять тайм-аут. И срочно восстановить душевное равновесие, иначе это плохо скажется на бизнесе. 

«Не везет мне с омегами, как всегда. Ну что за жизнь!»

Правда, проблем с тем, чтобы заполучить кого-то в свою постель, никогда не имелось – если не считать осечки с Джулианом, конечно. У Макса было множество любовников за все эти годы и один брак, продлившийся пять лет. Разошлись они по его собственной инициативе, хотя и Селин не слишком возражал: он-то всегда мечтал делать карьеру в шоу-бизнесе, а не послушно ожидать дома своего альфу, как тот желал. «Двое наследников, появившихся в этом союзе – единственное оправдание такой глупости, как женитьба на Сели, – подумал он кисло. – Но почему все так? Секса в моей жизни хоть отбавляй, а вот с романтикой что-то не выходит». Конечно, многие пытались его заполучить и в мужья, и просто в покровители, но от таких расчетливых созданий он быстро уставал и легко рвал отношения, особенно после опыта совместной жизни с Лакруа. А самые нежные или неопытные омежки его побаивались, да и заботливые родители не всегда привечали. Хотя Макс изрядно приумножил и без того солидное наследство, а теперь стал и вовсе неприлично богат, но деньгами в их кругу не удивишь, а репутация у Барро все же была своеобразная. И не самая лучшая: он много рисковал, помимо легального вел и опасный бизнес, не всегда оставался в ладах с законом, да и в личной жизни слыл гулякой. «Такого жениха не каждый папаша своему чаду пожелает, – понимал он. – Но что я могу поделать с такой славой на амурном фронте? Если подумать, то у меня уже полгода нет постоянного любовника, да я вообще уже который месяц работаю больше, чем сплю». Но слава безжалостного плейбоя, добытая еще в ранней юности, нигде не покидала. «А мне ведь, может, и хочется других отношений, да где их взять?»

А теперь еще и новый двойной удар: мало того, что он упустил златокудрого Тарлингтона, так тот еще и угодил прямо в лапы ненавистного старшего брата.

Макс снова заскрежетал зубами от этих мыслей, но потом заставил себя отвлечься. «Да, надо уехать. Отправлюсь на свой остров, проведу там недели две». В столице у него имелась шикарная квартира-пентхаус в самом центре, но только на острове Глэр посреди Лютого моря он мог позволить себе расслабиться по-настоящему. 

Кроме того, осталось еще одно важное дело. «Как я мог забыть об этом так надолго?» В круговороте поездок и событий, Макс как-то упустил из виду, что так и не позаботился о своей нежданной добыче. «Парень все еще торчит на моем острове, а я давно не получал о нем вестей, да и распоряжений на его счет толком не оставил. И семья его не ищет совсем, даже странно. Пусть он и из младшего клана, но чтобы вообще никто не хватился?» Конечно, над бетами никогда так не тряслись, как над омегами, да и статус клана многое определял, но все же.

Он не особенно волновался за судьбу пленника: прежде всего, тот обладал нулевой ценностью, а, кроме того, Барро же оставил четкое указание – не калечить и не морить голодом, так что никто его и не тронет без разрешения. «И вряд ли кто-то позарился бы на него в ином плане, – ухмыльнулся он. – Мало того, что бета, так еще и невзрачный совсем». Опять же, никто из его людей не рискнет что-то предпринимать без хозяйского позволения. «Все же они у меня хорошие мальчики, – почти умилился он, вспомнив своих головорезов. – Да и парень этот на вид такой скромник, может, и вовсе девственник. Не удивлюсь, если он все эти полтора месяца даже из своей комнаты не выходит».

 

***

Когда его личный самолет, наконец, опустился на его личном острове, Максимилиано ощутил прилив знакомого тепла внутри: его взор услаждал и вид мрачного темно-серого замка-крепости, и бушующие волны холодного моря, бьющиеся о скалы. И хотя весна уже была в разгаре, здесь оставалось прохладно и свежо, не то, что в душной столице, всегда кипящей страстями и полной солнца.

Он подставил лицо морскому ветру, разметавшему волосы, и почувствовал соль на губах. «Кажется, все как всегда, – он кивком отвечал на приветствия своих людей, пока шел от летного поля через небольшой парк. – Все идеально». 

День выдался хмурый, под стать его общему настроению. Барро вошел в замок и милостиво улыбнулся старому мажордому Рамиресу – эта семья работала на него много лет и сразу в трех поколениях. 

\- Как дела, дон Эмилио?

\- Все в порядке, сеньор мой, – седой дворецкий поклонился, – все в доме и на острове спокойно. Все ждали вашего возвращения.

Его сын Рамон – смуглый альфа с хищным лицом – исправно служил в ближайших подручных Макса, а внук Диего Рамирес едва начал трудиться под руководством отца и Барро. 

\- Вам сейчас же подадут виски. Позволите привести Айго, сеньор? Он скучает, когда вас долго нет. 

\- Конечно. – Макс и сам хотел увидеть любимого питомца. – Я расположусь пока в библиотеке у камина. 

Благосклонно кивнув Эмилио, он прошел по квадратному темному холлу и бесшумно распахнул дверь в одну из самых любимых комнат. Читал Макс не так, чтобы слишком часто, но очень любил отдыхать именно здесь, среди дорогих кожаных переплетов, в широком кресле у старинного камина. 

Вот и сейчас камин был зажжен, словно гостеприимно дожидаясь его, хотя Барро не сообщил заранее о прилете. Слегка нахмурившись, он вошел, да так и застыл при виде открывшейся изумленному взору картины. 

У окна стоял полностью обнаженный юноша, томно облокотившись на подоконник и глядя в сад. А другой, одетый, сразу вскочил и даже что-то выронил из рук, едва увидев хозяина. 

\- Прощу прощения, сеньор Барро! – выпалил тот, кто оказался внуком дона Эмилио. – Мы сейчас же уйдем!

Максимилиано смерил Диего ледяным взглядом, снова обернулся к голому парню, и лишь сейчас опознал в нем того самого бету. Тот ойкнул и заметался, беспомощно ища, чем прикрыть наготу.

\- Что здесь происходит? – тихо зарычал он, тут же закипая от раздражения. – Это что еще за разврат в рабочее время?!

\- Не извольте беспокоиться, сеньор! Простите, я не знал, что вы вернулись. И деда не ругайте, пожалуйста, он тоже не знал, что мы здесь.

Барро лишь отмахнулся, прожигая взглядом нерадивого работника.

\- Хвали богов, что ты пока еще новичок, Диего Рамирес. Еще один такой промах – и вылетишь отсюда, как пробка от шампанского.

\- Да, сеньор! Вы так щедры, сеньор…

Но Барро уже перевел взор на голого парня, а тот с ужасом глядел на него.

\- Простите, сэр, я… – казалось, он в полном отчаянии. – Пожалуйста, простите нас, сэр! Особенно меня за появление в таком виде и…

\- Оденься уже! Как там тебя?.. Кажется, Сэм?

Тот кивнул и лихорадочно облизнул губы, а потом снова заметался, едва слышно шепча:

\- Где же она? Куда делась моя рубашка?

Максимилиано презрительно нахмурился и, не говоря ни слова, резко сорвал плед с дивана и швырнул им в Сэма. 

\- Убирайтесь оба! Я не стану волновать твоего почтенного деда, Диего, зато о твоем поведении скоро узнает отец. 

\- Только не это, сеньор! – загорелый Диего почти побелел. – Он же с меня шкуру спустит.

\- И поделом, коли так.

Сэм, дрожа, весь закутался в плотную шерсть, но потом заметил на полу свою одежду. Он наклонился, чтобы подобрать ее, но тут же уронил плед и на этот раз явил взору хозяина дома упругую голую задницу. 

\- Ох, простите меня, сэр! – кажется, он едва не лишился чувств от страха.

И совсем побледнел, только на скулах горели два ярких пятна.

\- Диего, помоги своему парню, – сухо приказал Макс. – Два идиота. 

\- Нет, сэр, мы вовсе не в таких отношениях, – пролепетал Сэм. – Мы вовсе не…

\- Поскорее! – прервал Барро. – Вон отсюда! Оба. И не показывайтесь мне на глаза, пока не позову.

\- Конечно, хозяин! Извините нас, сэр, – младший Рамирес, наконец, собрал в кучу одежду и потянул за собой друга. – Нас уже нет!

Он рванулся к двери, увлекая за собой второго парня.

«И что это было? – озадаченно подумал Макс, опускаясь в кресло у огня. – Неужели он запал на этого страшненького? Диего вроде бы видный парень, за таким альфой омежки должны хвостом бегать, зачем ему какая-то бета».

Он, наконец, получил свой виски и даже расслабился. Пощадил и чувства дона Эмилио, ничего не сказав о проступке внука.

А когда в комнату вбежал радостный волк и опрометью бросился к хозяину, то Барро и вовсе перестал хмуриться, лаская довольного любимца.

И лишь когда Айго увели, виски был допит, а огонь почти угас, Барро обнаружил то, что в спешке обронил Диего Рамирес. Наступив на что-то, сразу захрустевшее и плотное, он с удивлением поднял альбом для рисования и карандаш.

«А я и не знал, что Диего рисует, – это был нетипичный для альфы талант, особенно для парня из такой семьи. – И даже неплохо».

Опять перелистав альбом, он вновь остановился на последних изображениях, где был Сэм. Сначала только лицо – анфас и профиль, а вот на третьем уже бесстыдно голый.

«И это тот самый перепуганный скромник и девственник, каким я его запомнил? Кто бы мог подумать».

Он вырвал эти три листа и бросил рисунки в догорающий огонь.


	3. Chapter 3

Макс Барро неспешно стряхнул пепел с сигары, размышляя о том, что же делать с заложником. «Вернуть семье, ничего не объяснив? Еще и спустя полтора месяца? Это сочтут оскорблением, да и справедливо. Оставить себе? Но какой смысл в нем? И не может же он вечно жить на острове. Странно, что он сам не просится домой и что его не ищет никто, иначе я давно бы узнал об этом. Что же мне делать с этой никчемной бетой?» К тому же оставалась еще одна сложность: «Если он будет вести себя с остальными альфами так же вольно, как с Диего, то проблем не избежать. Распущенность недопустима в рабочее время. Если мое изначальное впечатление оказалось ошибочным, а он привык вертеть задом перед каждым самцом, то надо срочно избавиться от него, пока мои парни не стали конфликтовать из-за этой бледной зверушки. А если уж он смог чем-то заинтересовать малыша Рамиреса, то вдруг и другие польстятся? Хотя для меня загадка, чем он мог привлечь его».

Он решил для начала узнать мнение дона Эмилио о новом обитателе замка, для чего и вызвал мажордома к себе.

\- Уверяю, сеньор, что с мальчиком нет совершенно никаких проблем, – невозмутимо заявил тот, когда хозяин пригласил его в кабинет. – Абсолютно никаких.

\- Вы уверены, дон Эмилио? Что насчет его поведения с альфами?

\- Ну что вы, сеньор! – Эмилио Рамирес даже позволил себе легкую улыбку. – Мальчик ведет себя идеально. Он сама скромность. 

Максимилиано скептически приподнял брови: «Ну да, именно его обнаженной «скромностью» я и сам успел налюбоваться как раз вчера». 

\- Уверяю вас, сеньор, что поведения он самого примерного. Держит себя со всеми ровно, скромно, приветливо.

\- Он выказывал какие-то требования к содержанию здесь? Или хотел вернуться домой? Жалобы, претензии?

\- Нет, сеньор, никаких.

\- Неужели? – «В это трудно поверить. Нетипичное поведение для пленника». – Совсем ничего?

\- Первое время он вел себя крайне осторожно, но потом стал постепенно осваиваться. Кажется, ему даже понравился замок и остров. 

\- А как насчет флирта?

\- Никакого, сеньор! С обеих сторон все спокойно. Наши парни не обращают на него внимания. 

\- Хмм… А где он сейчас? Где его можно найти?

«Пора мне самому поговорить с ним. Составить личное мнение». 

\- В этот час он, вероятно, в одной из оранжерей, сеньор Барро. Ему очень нравится там гулять. Скорее всего, он сейчас в птичьем саду.

\- Вот как?

\- Да, сеньор, он любит общаться с вашими птицами, наблюдать за ними, кормить их. А еще он иногда выгуливает Айго с моим внуком. 

\- Что? Моего волка? 

\- Да, они вполне подружились, сеньор. Я сразу заметил, что Сэм с людьми-то осторожный, зато с животными общается всегда охотно. И с лошадками вашими, и с собачками. 

Макс это мог понять: он и сам животным доверял намного больше, чем людям. Но поведение беты все же казалось загадочным. «Что ж, нужно самому выяснить все».

Дон Эмилио, кажется, хотел еще что-то добавить, но Барро привык заканчивать разговор там, где сам считал нужным, так что стремительно направился к оранжереям, решив начать с птичника.

Там он его и нашел, едва войдя в просторную и светлую галерею. Солнце лилось сквозь стеклянную крышу и стены, ажурная тень от множества сочных растений ложилась на мозаичные полы, а среди зелени тут и там мелькали яркие птицы – певчие и просто декоративные. Максимилиано любил находиться здесь, среди цветов и беззаботно щебечущих пташек.

«Похоже, ему это тоже нравится», – подумал он, наблюдая за тем, как Саммер общается с его птицами – кормит с ладони и гладит им перья. Чужого присутствия он явно не замечал, а потому держался свободно и непринужденно. Барро с изумлением отметил, как пластично тот двигается, когда его не сковывает напряжение. И улыбается – тепло, искренне. 

«Он кажется совсем другим здесь, – удивленно отметил он. – Такой… Он такой сейчас…»

Но подобрать определение ему так и не удалось. 

«И все же, чем он мог заинтересовать Диего? Не понимаю. Хотя… – он вспомнил обнаженное тело, которое видел недавно. – Если подумать, то он совсем неплохо сложен. Вполне изящный, только слишком худой. По фигуре его вполне можно принять и за омегу, беты обычно более сухопарые и плоские, а у этого вполне неплохая фигура и задница».

Саммер, не подозревая о таком внимании, как раз наклонился, чтобы насыпать корм для павлинов. 

«Да, определенно, задница славная», – вынужден был признать он, разглядывая объект с выгодного ракурса.

Маленькая изумрудная птичка доверчиво села на ладонь Сэма, а потом нежно клюнула его в щеку. Тот засмеялся, и Макс, невольно завороженный, смотрел издали.

Понаблюдав за ним еще несколько минут, Барро неслышно удалился.

 

***

«И что же мне делать с этим странным бетой? – продолжал размышлять Максимилиано. – И почему он сам домой не просится?»

Он рассеянно отпил кофе, но первый же глоток его удивил. «Какой необычный вкус, – он медленно потягивал напиток, чтобы понять, что в нем. – Похоже, здесь есть апельсин, а еще ром. И, кажется, мед? Очень вкусно, но совершенно не похоже на тот, что мне готовят обычно».

Когда в кабинет вошел слуга, чтобы забрать опустевшую чашку, Барро остановил его:

\- Сегодня кофе варили по-новому, да? Интересный вкус. Передай, что мне нравится. Пусть завтра такой же сделают.

Слуга поклонился и бесшумно забрал кофейный поднос.

Но минут через пятнадцать кто-то осторожно постучал в дверь кабинета.

\- Войдите. 

На пороге оказался повар, который выглядел крайне обеспокоенным. 

\- Надеюсь, что сеньор не слишком разгневался?

Он снова удивился: «Я же передал, что все понравилось». Хотя кофе сегодня почему-то подали немного позже обычного. Может, повар хочет извиниться за это?

\- Мне так жаль, что этот напиток не соответствовал вашим предпочтениям, сеньор Барро. 

\- Да, он показался мне очень необычным.

Повар совсем побледнел. 

\- Я… Простите, сеньор, но я не готовил этот кофе. Это не я!

Макс перестал что-либо понимать, а это ему никогда не нравилось.

\- Но кто же тогда это сделал?

Тот явно собирался с духом прежде, чем ответить. 

\- Это… Это все Сэм! Он сказал, что хочет помочь, но, конечно, я не должен был его слушать, а я…

Барро показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Неужели этот напиток готовил мой… гость?

\- Да, сеньор, – повар опустил взгляд, – он как раз крутился на кухне, а я не успевал с обедом, вот он и вызвался помочь.

\- Вот как?

\- Мне очень жаль, хозяин.

\- Можете идти. 

Тот бросил взгляд в его сторону, будто не верил, что так легко отделался. Все знали, что хозяин дома сторонник жесткой дисциплины.

«Да чем же занимается в моем доме этот мальчишка? – озадаченно подумал Барро. – Кажется, он тут пришелся ко двору. Вечером надо вызвать его к себе для разговора». 

Он все еще ощущал бархатную сладость на языке и насыщенный кофейный вкус. «Ну, хоть какая-то польза от него все же есть». 

 

***

Младший Рамирес попытался незаметно проскользнуть мимо по коридору, но Барро остановил его.

\- Можешь забрать свой блокнот. Он все еще в библиотеке. 

\- Спасибо, сеньор! – просиял тот. – Вы… Вы же не очень злитесь на меня? И на Сэма?

Не удостоив ответом такой нелепый вопрос, Барро решил сам кое-что уточнить.

\- Кстати, что у тебя за отношения с этим парнем? Ты же помнишь, что он здесь на особом положении?

\- Да, сэр. Но между нами ведь и нет ничего!

\- Однако вы довольно близки. Или мне показалось? – раздраженно фыркнул он.

\- Ну, парень-то он неплохой, – сказал Диего, растерянно ероша волосы. – Правда, сеньор.

\- И ты успел его завалить, конечно? Знаю я твою репутацию на этом острове. 

\- Что вы, сеньор! Он совсем не такой. Да и мне-то какой интерес? У меня ведь уже и омега сосватан в столице. 

\- А что с этим Сэмом?

\- Ну, он согласился позировать мне, только и всего. Не сразу, правда, решился, но потом я его убедил. А ему же все равно заняться нечем. Скучно ему, вот он и уговорился. 

\- И это все?

\- Да, хозяин! А еще мы Айго иногда выгуливали вместе. Или просто болтали при случае.

\- Если не с тобой, то с кем из наших парней он крутит роман?

Диего с недоумением посмотрел на него. 

\- Да что вы, хозяин! – он даже улыбнулся. – Сэм не из таких! Он же тихий, спокойный всегда. Со всеми ладит, но ни перед кем хвостом не вертит, насколько я знаю.

\- Хмм…

\- А еще… – Диего помедлил, но все же продолжил: – ну, ему ведь уже нравится кто-то. Сохнет он по кому или что-то серьезное – не знаю, но на других парней он и не смотрит – это уж точно. 

\- Вот как? Что ж, это и к лучшему. Свободен, Диего.

 

***

Вечером того же дня он снова вспомнил о пленнике. «Надо уже решить, что с ним делать, – досадливо подумал он, поднимаясь по круглой лестнице на второй этаж. – В моем доме словно завелся какой-то мелкий зверек, от которого никак не избавиться». 

Барро остановился у двери гостевой спальни и постучал, но никто не ответил. Он нетерпеливо рванул дверную ручку и вошел, но там никого не было. 

«Где же он?» Хмуро оглядев комнату, он даже не нашел ничего интересного, что больше рассказало бы о его заложнике. Разве что на ночном столике лежала раскрытая книга – один из тех увесистых томов с полки его библиотеки. Сложный философский трактат, который сам Макс и не вздумал бы открывать. А под ним оказалась книга по астрономии.

Барро перелистал их, пожал плечами и спустился вниз. Он обратился к мажордому:

\- Где сейчас может быть наш гость? Наверху его нет. 

Дворецкий сверился с карманными часами. 

\- В это время, сеньор, он, вероятно, находится в библиотеке. 

\- Хм… Читает?

Дворецкий немного колебался перед ответом:

\- Возможно, сеньор, он ведь любит читать, как я заметил. Но, скорее всего, проверяет счета или расходные книги.

\- Что? – в очередной раз удивился Барро. – Какие еще счета?

\- Именно об этом я и хотел вам сообщить раньше, сеньор, но не успел. Я взял на себя ответственность, позволив ему заняться этим, но счел, что вреда от этого нет, а польза возможна. 

\- Ничего не понимаю. Объясни.

\- Видите ли, сеньор, – дон Эмилио немного замялся, но вскоре продолжил, – в первые дни этот мальчик всего опасался и вел себя крайне осторожно, как я уже говорил. Но потом, когда увидел, что он здесь в безопасности, то немного освоился и стал выходить из комнаты чаще. Они даже с внуком моим слегка подружились. 

\- Я заметил, – сухо отозвался Барро.

\- Но все же мальчику скучно целыми днями болтаться без дела, а из замка его выпускают не дальше границ парка, он даже в нашей деревне еще не был ни разу. Вот он и сидит дни напролет то с книгами, то еще с чем. 

\- Это я уже понял. Дальше. 

\- А недавно в замок наведался ваш управляющий Санчес. Он привез отчет за три месяца. Я велел Сэму взять у него бумаги-то и отнести в ваш кабинет, поскольку сам был занят тогда. А когда я заглянул туда позже, то увидел нашего пленника. И что вы думаете, сеньор? Он сидит в вашем кресле и увлеченно читает бумаги, что привез управляющий, а на листе какие-то пометки делает. Я уж стал его ругать, а он и говорит, что нашел ошибки в данных, что привез Санчес. Что-то не совпадает, сеньор. Возможно, что управляющий на руку не чист. Это, конечно, лишь предположения и догадки этого странного парня, но вы должны знать.

\- Хмм… И что, наш гость желает разобраться во всем этом?

\- Да, сеньор, он упросил, чтобы я позволил ему взглянуть и на прежние отчеты. Кажется, нашел что-то интересное. А уж потом я предложил ему помочь мне с расходной книгой, чтобы сократить ежемесячные траты, насколько возможно, а он с радостью взялся и за это. И почти каждый вечер он работает с документами в библиотеке, сеньор. Ему эта комната больше всего полюбилась. 

\- Какое совпадение, – фыркнул он. – Что ж, все это интересно. Если Санчес осмелился всерьез мухлевать, то даже не знаю, что его ждет – пуля или веревка. Хотя вряд ли это настолько серьезно, но все же надо проверить.

\- Я передам Саммеру, что вы желаете его немедленно видеть, – поклонился дворецкий.

\- Нет, не стоит, – остановил его Барро. – Уже поздно. Пусть сегодня он спокойно занимается этим, а завтра поговорим. Вот что, пошлите-ка слугу на конюшню, пусть скажет там, чтобы к утру нам приготовили двух лошадей – моего жеребца и еще одну, более смирную. Возьму этого Сэма с собой на прогулку.

\- Как скажете, мой сеньор.

 

***

Свежим ранним утром Макс Барро нетерпеливо прохаживался по тенистой аллее, ожидая появления Сэма. «Лучше уж поговорить с ним в такой непринужденной обстановке, – решил он, – чтобы парень расслабился и перестал зажиматься». В его намерения не входило запугивать пленника. Больше того, необычный заложник успел даже заинтриговать его своим поведением.   
Он взмахнул рукой, заметив издалека Саммера Лисса. Тот быстро подошел к нему, смущенно поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, – робкая улыбка скользнула по его губам и исчезла. – Вы пожелали меня видеть, как мне сказали. 

\- Верно. Предлагаю прогуляться и обсудить ваши дела.

\- С радостью, но… – Саммер с тревогой взглянул на лошадь, поводья которой ему вручили. – Вы хотите, чтобы я на это влез?

\- Вы же любите животных, разве нет? – повернулся Барро, уже готовый взлететь в седло норовистого коня.

\- Ну да, но я… – Саммер чуть заметно покраснел. – Я не езжу верхом, сэр. 

Барро озадаченно глянул на него: 

\- А ваш кузен Джулиан – отличный наездник, – невольно вспомнил он. – Мы и встретились впервые на ипподроме. Познакомились на осенних скачках.

\- Да, но… Я – не он, – твердо ответил Сэм.

\- Да уж, вижу. Ну, и что с вами делать? – Барро знаком подозвал конюха и велел ему увести вторую лошадь. – Когда я здесь, то обычно начинаю утро с такой прогулки. И не собираюсь лишаться ее сегодня.

\- Простите, но я…

\- Вот что, идите сюда. 

Сэм нерешительно приблизился. 

\- Держитесь, – Макс протянул руку. – Ну же, хватайтесь.

Саммер вдруг вспыхнул под его пристальным взглядом, но послушно вложил свою ладонь в его и шагнул вперед. 

\- Вот, а ногу сюда, – он подтолкнул его вверх, помогая подняться, а потом вскочил в седло позади Сэма. – Крепче держите поводья.

Он тоже взялся за них, направляя руки Саммера. Тот напряженно застыл, боясь сделать хоть одно лишнее движение. 

\- Да успокойся ты уже, – небрежно бросил Макс. – Я же тебя держу. Ты в безопасности. 

\- Вот в этом-то я и не уверен, – пробормотал себе под нос Сэм. – Ничуть. 

Барро заметил, что его скулы по-прежнему горят алым, а дыхание стало частым и прерывистым. 

\- Расслабься, – приказал он. И когда тот последовал его совету, хоть и не особо успешно, Барро уже мягче сказал: – Вот так, да. Хороший мальчик.

Они легкой рысцой проскакали к окраине парка, а потом Барро направил коня к берегу моря. 

\- Ну, расскажи-ка мне… И чем же ты занимаешься в моем доме?

\- О чем вы, сэр?

\- Ты выгуливаешь моего волка и кормишь моих птиц. Ты позируешь голым для моего работника и варишь мне кофе. И даже проверяешь мои счета и отчет по поместью. Чего еще я не знаю о тебе, Сэм Лисс?

\- Не знаю, о чем вы, – смущенно и упрямо заявил тот. – Нет во мне ничего особенного.

Они промчались по соленому берегу, вдоль хищно накатывающих сизых волн, а потом Барро остановил коня, спешился и помог спутнику. Поставив Сэма рядом, Барро нетерпеливо ухватил его за подбородок и развернул к себе. 

\- Кажется, ты неплохо освоился? И, похоже, совсем не рвешься домой?

Саммер осторожно глянул на него снизу вверх. Его рот чуть приоткрылся, а кончик языка мелькнул над нижней губой. 

\- Ну, что же ты молчишь?

\- Я… 

\- Ты разве не хочешь домой? Или вернуться в особняк твоего дяди, откуда тебя похитили? Почему ты еще ни разу не просил меня об этом?

\- Простите, сэр, но… – Саммер Лисс поднял серые глаза, умоляюще вглядываясь в него. – Можно ли мне остаться здесь? На вашем острове еще ненадолго?


	4. Chapter 4

Барро даже отступил назад, чтобы с головы до ног окинуть необычного пленника единым оценивающим взором.

\- Какая странная просьба.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр! – Сэм вновь поднял на него молящий взгляд. – Прошу вас, позвольте мне остаться здесь еще немного.

\- Но почему ты не хочешь вернуться домой? В чем причина?

Саммер Лисс склонил лицо, а потом и вовсе отвернулся.

\- Я… Мне не хочется говорить об этом, – сказал он еле слышно.

\- Но я должен это знать, – терпеливо ответил Барро. – Должен знать причину до того, как приму окончательное решение на твой счет.

Сэм запальчиво вскинул голову.

\- Да? – фыркнул он. – А вот перед тем, как меня украсть, вы не слишком-то долго раздумывали.

Барро начал все же терять терпение, которым и так не слишком отличался.

\- Тебя никто и не собирался похищать. Да кому ты вообще сдался? Так что на свой счет уж точно можешь быть спокоен, малыш.

Сэм дернулся; алые пятна вспыхнули на его скулах.

\- Я помню об этом, сэр, – выдавил он. – Уж где мне забыть…

\- Послушай, – Барро положил руку ему на плечо, – назови свои причины, тогда я приму решение. Мне не нужны лишние проблемы с твоей семьей. 

\- Но ради моего кузена вы готовы были их получить, – пробормотал Сэм, а потом вздохнул. – Не волнуйтесь, сеньор Барро, проблем не будет. Абсолютно никаких. Вряд ли там кто-то вообще заметил мое отсутствие.

Он чуть повернул голову, глядя на ладонь Макса, все еще лежащую на его плече.

\- В самом деле?

\- Да меня никто и не хватится, – ровным голосом пояснил он. – В доме моего дяди вечно крутится столько людей, а слуг и помощников у него и без меня хватает, так что обо мне там уже и забыли, скорее всего. 

\- Хм… – Барро отпустил его, с сомнением глядя на поникшего Сэма. – А твои родители? Братья?

\- Я сирота, – тихо ответил Сэм. – С детства живу то у одних родственников, то у других, а сейчас мой опекун – отец Джулиана, сэр Джайлз Тарлингтон. Но это лишь формальность, к тому же мне скоро исполнится двадцать один год, так что опекунство и вовсе снимут.

\- Вот как?

В задумчивости Барро медленно направился вдоль соленого берега, так что Саммеру ничего не осталось, как следовать за ним, держась чуть позади.

\- Можно остаться, сэр? – не выдержал он.

\- Хмм… И чем же ты намерен заняться тут? Соблазнять моих работников?

\- Что-о? – удивленно протянул тот.

\- Я уже заметил, что ты любишь крутить задом перед альфами.

\- Неправда! – голос даже зазвенел от возмущения. – Это ложь!

Барро повернулся к нему:

\- Да я же сам видел, как ты бесстыдно искушал Диего Рамиреса.

\- Это не так! – Сэм глубоко вздохнул, а потом быстро продолжил: – Он просто хорошо ко мне относится. И захотел меня нарисовать, а я и позволил. 

\- Ты всегда так легко соглашаешься на непристойные предложения? – сухо поинтересовался Барро. 

\- А что здесь такого? – снова возмутился тот. – Диего просто нравится рисовать, и ему нужна модель. А мне все равно делать нечего.

\- Ну да, нечего… когда ты не суешь нос в мои бумаги и отчеты моих людей.

\- Но… Это же случайно вышло! И я только хотел помочь.

Макс задумчиво посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

\- Об этом мы еще поговорим немного позже. Ты представишь мне свои объяснения и доказательства.

\- Да, сэр. 

Они молча шли вдоль линии прибоя.

\- Но я действительно разбираюсь в этом! – не утерпел Сэм. – В доме моего дяди я, кроме всего прочего, еще и подобной работой иногда занимался: помогал его главному бухгалтеру, проверял счета и отчетность. 

\- А что еще ты умеешь делать?

\- Ну-у… еще… немного готовить могу, – застенчиво ответил Сэм.

\- Кстати, тот кофе, что ты приготовил, очень вкусный. Мне понравилось. 

\- Правда? – сразу просиял Лисс. – Это я умею! Знаю много рецептов напитков – кофе, чая и коктейлей. А еще могу приготовить обычный ужин. Или даже испечь пирог. Я сам пеку для себя торт на каждый день рождения уже много лет.

\- В моем доме хватает прислуги, – осадил его Барро. – На кухне и так есть два повара, как ты знаешь. С документами тоже найдется, кому работать дома и в офисе.

\- Но я могу быть полезен! – упрямо заявил он. – Не отсылайте меня прямо сейчас, сэр!

\- Посмотрим. Меня заинтересовало то, что ты нашел ошибку в отчете управляющего. Надо разобраться с этим. 

Сэм неуверенно улыбнулся, но Барро покачал головой.

\- Я еще ничего не решил. 

Лисс вздохнул. 

\- Разве дома тебе не будет лучше?

\- Нет, сэр.

Барро пожал плечами. 

\- Не знаю, что с тобой делать. Ладно, разберемся с отчетом Санчеса, тогда… И я хочу убедиться, что ты все же не успел заморочить голову моим альфам. 

\- Да зачем я им сдался? – обиженно протянул Сэм. – У них на уме только омеги. И я знаю, как положено себя держать. Ни с кем не флиртую даже. 

\- Ну да, знаешь, как же… – фыркнул Барро. – В этом я убедился как раз на днях, когда застал тебя в библиотеке с голым задом.

\- Я уже все объяснил! – вспыхнул он. – Если уж на то пошло… Если хотите знать, то я вообще еще ни разу… ни с кем…

\- Что? – Максимилиано недоверчиво уставился на него. – Девственник? В этом возрасте?

Тот смущенно поник, а потом все же поднял взгляд, смело встретившись с ним глазами. 

\- Да, сеньор Барро. 

\- Неужели это правда? – подозрительно и слегка презрительно переспросил Макс.

\- Да!

\- Что ж, пусть так, но… 

«Стоит ли верить его словам? – нахмурился Барро. – Хотя врет убедительно. Вон как разыгрывает смущение. Или все же не врет?»

Он вновь повернулся к Сэму, а потом раздраженно дернул его ближе к себе, схватив в охапку.

\- Позволь убедиться.

И Барро властно поцеловал его, крепко удерживая в жестких объятиях. Тот застыл, безвольно запрокинув голову и не отвечая, но потом его губы послушно открылись. Язык Барро ворвался в теплый рот Сэма, как захватчик. Макс яростно поцеловал его, ожидая, что тот все же ответит по-настоящему, но Саммер не двигался.

«Почему он так себя ведет? – он прижал его к себе, углубляя поцелуй. – Ну же, ты ведь еще та штучка, Сэм. Я не верю, что все так просто».

Саммер беспомощно всхлипнул в его объятиях, а потом вдруг начал вырываться, да так упорно, что пришлось его отпустить. 

\- Вы!.. – задыхаясь, выпалил Сэм. – Вы, что, совсем уже свихнулись?!

\- Что?! – зарычал Барро, непривычный к такому тону. – Ты что себе позволяешь, малыш?

\- Нет, это вы! – Саммер энергично встряхнул головой, отчего темные пряди его волос, обычно прикрывающих шею, взлетели и растрепались. – Что вы себе позволяете? Почему?

Максимилиано удивленно глядел на него.

«А он даже похорошел, когда разозлился», – мелькнула невольная мысль, которую он тут же отбросил.

\- Так, успокойся! – он взмахнул рукой. – Перестань. Это просто небольшая проверка. Да в чем дело? С чего вдруг такая трагедия? Можно подумать, что я украл твой первый поцелуй.

Сэм снова вспыхнул под его взором и опустил глаза. 

\- Да, – тихо, но твердо сказал он, – так и есть. Именно это вы и сделали. Зачем?

Он развернулся и, прежде чем Барро успел его остановить, Сэм опрометью бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Саммер! – разъяренно позвал он. – Эй, Сэм! Вернись, идиот!

Но тот даже не оглянулся, а потом и вовсе исчез среди деревьев. Барро вернулся к своему коню и подождал еще немного, но потом уехал, так ничего и не дождавшись.

«И что с ним делать? Ладно, придет, когда есть захочет, – решил он. – Куда он денется с острова, если только не пожелает добираться вплавь, заодно накормив собой акул. А если он появится в деревне, то кто-нибудь догадается отвести его в замок. И что за безумный мальчишка. Свалился же на мою голову!»

Он вспомнил его губы, вкус поцелуя и слегка улыбнулся.

Однако и к позднему вечеру Саммер Лисс так и не вернулся в замок. С темного неба лился дождь, обрушив на остров целые потоки воды. «Куда же делся этот придурок? – Барро нетерпеливо расхаживал по холлу, прислушиваясь к отдаленным раскатам грома. – Послать людей на поиски? Или сам доберется?»

\- Может, позволите отправить хоть пару человек на розыски? – осторожно предложил дон Эмилио. – Уже так поздно, а мальчик совсем не знает местности. 

\- Да. Отправьте двоих в деревню и троих в горы, – отрывисто приказал Барро. – С него станется заблудиться, а то и похуже.

\- Как скажете, сеньор.

Ночью Барро не спалось – он сидел у огня, пил коньяк и листал атлас звездного неба, забытый на подоконнике его странным новым питомцем. «И где его носит? – подумал он, когда гроза бушевала уже за окном. – Полночь давно миновала, а этого идиота так и нет».

\- Сеньор, в деревне его не нашли, – сообщил дворецкий.

\- Ну что за наказание! – раздраженно бросил Макс, рывком поднимаясь с кресла. – Куда он мог пропасть?

\- Если не отыщут в ближайшие часы, то к утру он может и замерзнуть в горах, хоть сейчас и весна.

\- Я вижу, вы за него беспокоитесь, – мрачно сказал Барро.

\- Да, – почтительно склонил голову его мажордом. – Как и вы, сеньор, – едва слышно добавил он.

Макс сделал вид, что не расслышал этих слов. Дон Эмилио поклонился и вышел, а Барро ударил кулаком по стене. «Еще немного, и я сам отправлюсь на поиски. Хотя… Какое мне дело до этого нелепого парня? Пусть хоть шею себе свернет. Если бы он имел хоть какую-то ценность, а так…». Но он невольно представлял себе бледного, измученного и раненного пленника, и почему-то не мог прогнать это видение.

Еще часом позже он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и вышел посмотреть, что там за шум. 

А на пороге стоял Саммер Лисс, действительно бледный и мокрый насквозь. Он попытался улыбнуться, хотя взгляд Барро метал молнии не хуже, чем гроза на дворе. 

\- Мы нашли его, сеньор Барро.

\- Да, в пещере, высоко в горах. И как только забрался!

Хосе снял шляпу, а Луис подтолкнул вперед растерянного Сэма.

\- Еле отыскали, – добавил он. – Там вход почти незаметен, а он даже не отзывался.

\- Я бы и сам пришел! – воскликнул Лисс. – Позже я бы…

\- Это когда же? – нахмурился Максимилиано. – Ночь давно, как бы ты сам добрался, не зная дороги. О, бездна тьмы… Что тебя вообще понесло туда? – Он кивнул своим людям: – Спасибо, парни. Можете обсохнуть у огня и выпить чего-нибудь на кухне. 

Он повернулся к съежившемуся пленнику:

\- А ты… Иди за мной. 

Сэм вошел за ним в гостиную, но остановился на пороге. 

\- Что, ради неба, ты забыл в горах?! – раскатистый голос Барро звучал в унисон с грозой за стеклом. – Что, идиот? Почему ты раньше не вернулся? Почему ты вообще сбежал?

\- Я… – Сэм опустил взгляд. – Ну, я…

Макс подошел ближе.

\- Страшно? – злобно спросил он, нависая над ним и впечатав кулак в стену рядом с его головой.

Саммер поежился. 

\- Вот еще! – сказал он.

\- А должно быть страшно. – Макс как следует встряхнул его за плечо. – И тебя не мешало бы выпороть за такое! Почему мои люди должны болтаться по всему острову в такой ливень?

\- Я же не знал, что меня ищут, – упрямо возразил Сэм, все же избегая его взора. – Дома меня бы и не хватился никто. И я хотел вернуться, но потерял дорогу, а когда стемнело, то заблудился еще сильнее. Нашел пещеру, хотел там подождать до утра.

\- Гениальное объяснение, – фыркнул Макс. – Что ты вообще себе позволяешь? Почему сбежал?

\- Я… просто не хотел… – неловко начал тот. – Не мог остаться… вы же сами… вы… 

Барро заметил, что пленника трясет все сильнее.

\- Но я бы вернулся раньше! Если бы не сбился с пути.

\- Вот, – он плеснул немного коньяка в свой стакан. – Выпей.

Сэм неохотно сделал пару глотков; щеки немного порозовели, но его все еще била дрожь.

\- Так, идем. – Барро схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. – Быстро.

\- Куда это?

\- В ванную комнату.

\- Но… Но я…

\- Прекрати вырываться. Тебе надо согреться. 

\- Да мне уже лучше!

\- Тебя всего трясет – это называется «лучше»? – Макс потянул его к лестнице. – Тебя хоть выжимай, – недовольно сказал он. – Даже на пол капает.

Саммер запнулся на очередной ступеньке, и Барро, окончательно потеряв терпение, подхватил его на руки.

\- Пустите, сеньор! Поставьте меня, пожалуйста!

\- Нет, – отрезал он. – А теперь под горячий душ. Немедленно.

Он притащил дрожащую ношу в свою комнату, распахнул дверь ванной и поставил на коврик Саммера, срывая с него легкую и насквозь промокшую одежду.

\- Я сам! – тот мигом вспыхнул, но Барро неумолимо продолжал.

Он засунул в душевую кабину обнаженного пленника. 

\- Отмокай. И не смей вылезать раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут.

Макс глянул на донельзя смущенного Сэма: «Второй раз вижу его абсолютно голым. А фигура у него все же неплохая. И так забавно краснеет». 

Тот резко отвернулся к стене; Барро пожал плечами и вышел, оставив для него свой купальный халат. 

\- Наденешь это потом.

Полчаса спустя, когда Макс почти решил, что гость замыслил утопиться, тот все же показался ему на глаза. Он тонул в его длинном пушистом халате, поэтому Барро вновь подхватил его на руки и отнес уже в спальню Лисса.

\- Ложись в постель. Сейчас тебе принесут горячий чай. 

Он направился к выходу. 

\- Сеньор… – робко позвал Сэм. 

\- Ну, чего тебе? – он обернулся.

\- А можно… мне остаться?

\- А ты настойчивый, – снова фыркнул он. – Ладно, посмотрим. Жду тебя в моем кабинете в полдень, разберемся с отчетом управляющего.

Утром они вдвоем просмотрели бумаги, затем Лисс привел аргументы. 

\- Похоже, ты прав, – мрачно сказал он, выслушав его доводы. – А этот сын шлюхи еще поплатится за наглость.

Управляющий Педро Санчес в тот же день потерял должность, которую занимал в этом имении уже два с лишним года. А скорый на расправу Барро направил на него заряженный пистолет. 

\- Ты думал, что я не узнаю, кусок дерьма? Как долго ты надеялся это скрывать?! Да я сейчас высажу в тебя всю обойму!

\- Сеньор! – Сэм Лисс вдруг повис у него на плече.

\- В чем дело? Отцепись!

\- Нет, сеньор Барро, пожалуйста!

\- Ну, что еще?! – рявкнул тот. 

\- Прошу, – Саммер потянулся вперед и зашептал ему на ухо, – не надо его убивать.

\- Он ничего другого не заслужил, – процедил Барро.

Педро Санчес застыл, не сводя взгляда с оружия в хозяйской руке. Его смуглое лицо заметно посерело.

\- Не надо! – взмолился Сэм. – Неужели его из-за меня… Я не хочу! 

\- Да кто тебя спрашивает? – удивился Макс. – В сторону.

\- Нет, постойте, сеньор! Не хочу, чтобы вы пачкали им руки. Зачем? Ну, пожалуйста, я вас прошу!

\- Пфф. Ладно, – Макс опустил пистолет. – Пусть убирается. Но шкуру ему все же испортят. 

Он вышел в соседнюю комнату, где ждали трое. 

\- Эй, парни, отведите его в деревню, на рыночную площадь. И всыпьте сотню плетей на виду у всех.

\- Да, сеньор, – ухмыльнулся Хосе. – А потом? В расход?

\- Нет, просто спихните его в море и пусть плывет, куда хочет.

Сэм просительно глянул на него.

\- Будьте великодушны, сэр, – прошептал он. – Умоляю!

\- О, бездна… И откуда ты такой взялся? – проворчал Макс, отпихивая его. – Ладно! Дайте ему самую дрянную лодку, пусть убирается. – Он повернулся к бывшему управляющему: – Расчет за эти полгода не получишь. Тебе и так сохранили твою никчемную голову. Но в моем кругу работы ты не найдешь, можешь поверить. А теперь, пошел вон.

Он вернулся в кабинет и опустился в кресло, широко расставив ноги. Саммер бросился следом и упал перед ним на колени.

\- Спасибо, сеньор! – сказал он серьезно, ярко блестя глазами. – Спасибо! 

\- Ты счастлив за него, как за родного? Не понимаю.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня кого-то прикончили. Иметь на совести чей-то труп… – он содрогнулся. – Удовольствия мало.

\- Подумаешь, – устало отозвался Барро. – Трупом больше, трупом меньше.

\- Но я не хотел, чтобы и вы тоже... – Сэм помолчал. – Ну… Все равно, так лучше.

\- Удивительное создание, – рассеянно сказал Барро и потрепал его по темной макушке. – Эй, что ты делаешь? – он почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к своим пальцам. – Не стоит, малыш.

Сэм вновь быстро поцеловал ему руку.

\- Спасибо!

Он поднялся и отошел, скромно заняв место у окна.

\- Хмм… – Барро прищурился, разглядывая его. – Все еще хочешь остаться?

\- Да! Пусть хоть на месяц.

\- Ладно. Тогда, для начала, займись вот чем… сделай мне каталог всей библиотеки, а то я уже не помню, что там есть и чего не хватает.

«Не то, чтобы это так уж необходимо, – подумал он, созерцая искреннюю радость Сэма. – Но пусть уж хоть этим занимается. Странный парень».

Так Сэм Лисс остался на острове Глэр и в замке Барро уже по своей воле.


	6. Chapter 6

Холодная ярость затопила его изнутри, промелькнув белой вспышкой перед глазами. Макс Барро резко опустил бокал с недопитым виски, расплескав на письменный стол чуть ли не половину янтарной жидкости, но даже не глянул, поскольку все его внимание поглотил настенный экран. А там омега его грёз Джулиан Тарлингтон то сиял улыбкой на камеру, то кокетливо поглядывал на стоящего рядом высокого альфу. Барро-старший, как всегда безупречно элегантный в сшитом на заказ смокинге, небрежно обнимал красавчика за точеные плечи.

\- Да, это не слухи, – заявил Тарлингтон, лукаво глядя из-под длинных ресниц. – Никакой ошибки! У нас все серьезно. Мы действительно вместе. 

Он выразительно посмотрел на жениха, но тот отчего-то не спешил подтверждать и выглядел не слишком довольным. Но все же неохотно кивнул:

\- Да, это правда, – сдержанно промолвил он. – Мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев. 

\- И мы собираемся пожениться в этом году. Не так ли, дорогой?

Максимилиано ощупью нашел пульт, испытал соблазн бросить им об стену, но потом раздраженно выключил телеканал, окативший зрителей очередной порцией светских сплетен.

«Антонио! – он почти скрежетал зубами. – Брат в очередной раз пытается перейти мне дорогу! И на этот раз, кажется, ему это удалось». 

Одним глотком допив оставшийся в стакане виски, Барро мрачно уставился на темный экран. «Но как случилось, что я ничего, совсем ничего не слышал об их связи? Я ведь был в курсе всех дел и перемещений Джулиана перед тем, как спланировал похищение. Как же так получилось, что я совсем не знал об их романе? Я даже не знал, что они лично знакомы, хотя, конечно, в нашем кругу пересечения почти неизбежны».

В этот миг дверь отворилась, и Барро недовольно оглянулся. В кабинет вошел Сэм Лисс, осторожно неся в руках большую вазу с красно-золотыми цветами и резными листьями. 

\- Зачем ты здесь? – проворчал Макс, готовый сорвать раздражение на любом, кто под руку подвернется. – Больше заняться нечем?

\- Но я…

\- И что это за веник? 

\- Но я только хотел…

\- Если тебе нечем заняться, то попроси дона Эмилио дать тебе поручение.

\- Но я лишь хотел… – Сэм на миг опустил глаза, но потом смело поднял взгляд. – Я просто хотел немного освежить интерьер. Можно, я поставлю вазу у окна? Я сам составил этот букет.

\- Что за занятие! – фыркнул Барро. – Больше подходит какому-нибудь славному омежке.

Сэм застыл, но потом все же прошел через комнату и аккуратно опустил вазу на столик в углу. 

\- Прошу извинить, сеньор, – он попытался исчезнуть.

Но Максимилиано стремительно шагнул вперед и рывком потянул его на себя, оттесняя к рабочему столу.

\- Вот что, раз уж ты здесь, то можешь и пригодиться в кои-то веки. Отвечай!

\- Да, сэр? – Сэм мягко склонил голову набок.

\- Что именно тебе известно об отношениях моего брата и твоего кузена?

\- Ничего. 

\- Что? – Барро встряхнул его за плечи. – Но как это возможно? Не говори ерунды. Отвечай сейчас же! Что ты знаешь о связи между ними?

\- Между кем, сэр?

Барро глухо зарычал, крепче сжимая его худые плечи. 

\- Между Антонио Барро, моим старшим братом и твоим кузеном Джулианом?

\- Ах, это… – Саммер отвел взгляд, но потом заставил себя взглянуть прямо на него. – Ничего, сэр! Это правда. 

\- Невозможно! Вы почти ровесники и, наверняка, общались, раз жили вместе. Как ты можешь не знать? Говори!

\- Но Джулиан никогда не делился со мной такими вещами, – спокойно отозвался тот, даже не пытаясь ускользнуть из его железной хватки. – Я ведь только бедный родственник, живущий при богатой семье, а не его лучший друг. 

\- Но ты жил с ним в одном доме. Неужели ничего не заметил? – Барро с досадой уставился на него. – Не лги мне, Сэм. Ты ведь наблюдательный и смышленый, я давно это понял.

Тот чуть заметно улыбнулся.

\- Простите, сеньор Барро, но я ничем не могу вам помочь. Я ничего не знал об их романе, пока не услышал об этом в светской хронике. 

\- Вот как? – Макс вновь его встряхнул. – Значит, отказываешься говорить? Какая преданность семье, хоть ты и не желаешь вернуться в тот дом. 

Саммер напряженно застыл, словно впервые чего-то стал опасаться. 

\- Ммм… Сеньор…

Барро толкнул его, заставив отступить назад. 

\- Отвечай, если не хочешь нарваться на наказание. 

\- Но… – прошептал тот. – Но я же… 

\- Говори! Или я покажу тебе, что бывает с непослушными слугами в этом доме. 

\- А что?.. – Саммер неловко облизнул пересохшие губы. – Ч-что бывает?

\- Хорошая порка! – Макс недобро усмехнулся. – И ты рискуешь нарваться на нее прямо сейчас.

Сэм вздрогнул и еще чуть-чуть отступил назад, впечатавшись бедрами в край стола. Макс придвинулся следом за ним, так что они по-прежнему стояли вплотную друг к другу.

\- Вы же не станете?.. – Сэм вновь облизнул губы, и Максимилиано невольно прикипел к ним взглядом. – Вы же не… Зачем?

\- Ну, так что, малыш? Или ты уже готов мне все рассказать?

\- Но я ничего не знаю об этой истории! – отчаянно воскликнул он. – Правда!

\- Да? Ну, что ж… – Барро склонился ближе к нему. – Может, стоит тебя, как следует, отшлепать? Может, хоть это освежит твою память?

Глаза Сэма лихорадочно блестели, дыхание стало рваным и частым. 

– Но как же…

«Он настолько боится? – Макса это слегка позабавило. – Пожалуй, не стоит действовать уж слишком жестко. Да и вдруг он все же не врет?»

Но тут он перевел взгляд ниже и ухмыльнулся, заметив кое-что интересное. Саммер попытался отодвинуться, но скрыть ему ничего не удалось. 

«О, неужели? Значит, это не только страх? – задумался Барро, оценивающе ведя по нему тяжелым взглядом сверху вниз. – Да тут у нас кое-что другое. Намного занятнее и интереснее».

\- Вот как? – насмешливо спросил он. – Похоже, наш мальчик слегка возбужден? 

\- Нет, это не то! – беспомощно отозвался тот. – Совсем не…

\- Что это на тебя подействовало так, Сэм? – продолжал Макс, не слушая его нелепые оправдания. – Неужели тебя настолько возбуждает мысль о хозяйской трепке? – он небрежно коснулся рукой его твердого члена. – Ну, ты все еще можешь ее получить. Как тебе нравится идея быть отшлепанным прямо у меня на коленях?

Сэм дернулся, но пути к отступлению оказались напрочь отрезанными: сзади – массивный деревянный стол, а прямо напротив – все еще раздраженный, но уже немного остывший хозяин. Барро поддразнил его улыбкой и убрал руку, а потом схватил за подбородок, заставляя глядеть на себя. 

\- Ну, малыш? Будешь плохим мальчиком? Или все же скажешь мне то, что я хочу знать?

\- Я ничего не знаю, сеньор, – он тяжело вздохнул, не отводя взор. – Пожалуйста, отпустите.

\- А зачем? – Барро плавно качнулся вперед, не освобождая его. – Раз уж твой кузен вне пределов досягаемости сейчас, то, может, ты не откажешься расплатиться по его долгам?

\- Вы о чем, сеньор Барро? – прошептал Сэм.

\- Возможно, ты пожелаешь занять его место? В моей постели.

Саммер резко дернулся в сторону, все же ускользая из-под его руки. 

\- Как это возможно? – прошептал он горько. – У меня же нет ни золотых волос, ни такой круглой задницы, ни его связей и денег. Ничего из того, что вас так привлекает, сэр.

Барро раздраженно щелкнул пальцами в воздухе. 

\- Какого… Не смей говорить со мной таким тоном. – Он помедлил, но потом взъерошил темные волосы Саммера, коснулся его щеки тыльной стороной ладони и отстранился. – Что ж, ладно, малыш. Ты свободен. 

Но между ними все еще оставалось слишком мало пространства. И Барро все еще ощущал жар, исходящий от Сэма: тепло его кожи и прерывистого дыхания. Они долго вглядывались друг другу в глаза. Барро первым отвел взор. 

\- Можешь идти, – он взмахнул рукой.

\- Да, сэр, – тихо ответил тот.

Уже на пороге Макс окликнул его:

\- Саммер!

\- Да? – тот живо обернулся. – Что угодно?

\- Свари-ка мне кофе. Такой, как вчера, с лимоном и крепкий. И подай на террасу. 

Сэм тут же просиял в ответ:

\- Да, сэр. Принесу через десять минут.

 

***

Максимилиано уже допивал превосходный кофе, наслаждаясь видом на свой парк в лучах закатного солнца, когда раздался сигнал входящего сообщения. Он взглянул на экран телефона и крепко выругался сквозь зубы. 

\- Что такое, сеньор? – беспокойно спросил Лисс, отвлекаясь от своего занятия – поливки растений и деревьев в кадках, обильно украшавших западную террасу.

Макс оглянулся – до этого момента он почти забыл о том, что тот рядом. Подав ему лично приготовленный напиток, Сэм не воспользовался шансом, чтобы исчезнуть, а, напротив, остался, как все чаще случалось в последнее время. Барро не представлял, почему тот старается находиться рядом, но в целом не возражал: Сэм вел себя ненавязчиво, спокойно и его общество было уютным. «Странно, что он не сбежал после нашего разговора». Но сейчас его занимало другое.

\- Мой брат, – прорычал он негромко. – Скоро будет здесь. Что ему опять понадобилось? 

«И как обычно, просто ставит перед фактом, что он скоро появится здесь, хотя я его не звал, особенно сюда. Что ему нужно? Возможно, он по делу о строительстве театра – нашем единственном общем проекте». 

Совместное финансирование этого столичного объекта, помимо общей выгоды, давало им возможность продемонстрировать конкурентам и окружению, что в клане Барро все хорошо и стабильно. О напряженных отношениях братьев знали многие, но все же на виду оба соблюдали определенные приличия: незыблемая клановая система общества и вбитые с детства правила не давали о себе забыть, несмотря на соперничество. «Держитесь вместе, а то разорвут», – пытался внушить им отец, и хотя не слишком преуспел в этом, все же оба не стремились нарушить фасад благополучных семейных отношений, по крайней мере, теперь, когда достигли определенного возраста. 

\- Знаешь его? – Барро покосился на Лисса, маячившего справа. 

\- Нет. – Сэм поставил большую лейку на каменные плиты нагретого за день пола. – Я только читал о нем в прессе, но лично не встречал. 

\- Хм-м… – рассеяно протянул он, продолжая размышлять о причинах визита.

«Может, Антонио хочет обсудить что-то другое? Новые совместные инвестиции? Или тот кусок земли, который он давно хотел выкупить? Или компанию «Тревор», которую я получил в уплату долгов ее клана? Он говорил, что и сам не прочь ее прибрать к рукам».

\- Его вертолет скоро опустится здесь, – сообщил он помощнику. – Совсем не кстати. 

Впрочем, визит Антонио Барро никогда не был кстати. Но еще одна мысль окончательно испортила настроение: «Знает ли он о моих неудачных попытках заполучить его жениха? – Максимилиано так сдавил кофейную чашку, что та чуть не хрустнула в руке. – Это вполне вероятно. Но я не доставлю ему удовольствия, заговорив об этом. Может, даже поздравлю с помолвкой. Он не должен знать, как это меня взбесило». Вот если бы здесь был один из тех смазливых мальчиков, которых Макс обычно держал при себе во время их встреч. «А теперь он увидит, что я совершенно один, пока он ублажает прекрасного Джулиана. И, как назло, рядом нет ни одного симпатичного омеги!»

\- Надо распорядиться насчет ужина, – сказал он вслух, наконец.

\- Я передам, – немедленно отозвался Сэм.

«Где бы взять омегу? Доставить на остров уже никого не успеют, а в замке одни альфы и несколько бет. В деревне, конечно, найдутся омеги, но подойдут ли они? Деревенщина не годится». 

\- Гость только один, сеньор?

\- Что? А, да. Может, двое, если Антонио возьмет с собой секретаря. Кстати… – Барро с интересом уставился на помощника. – А что, если…

Он поднялся и подошел к нему. 

\- Сеньор?.. – с беспокойством выдавил Сэм, когда он взял его за плечи и развернул к себе. – Почему так смотрите? Что вы…

\- Возможно, ты подойдешь. 

\- Подойду?

\- Хм... Ну-ка, повернись к свету. Да, ты вполне сойдешь за омегу, если тебя приодеть. 

\- Что?!

\- Особенно, если издали. Если вы не будете сидеть рядом, то… 

\- Но… – Сэм потеряно смотрел на него. – Как это возможно? Неужели вы хотите?..

\- Значит, так. Когда мой брат здесь появится, ты будешь изображать моего любовника.

\- Сеньор!

\- Никаких возражений. 

\- Но я же не омега!

\- Да уж, заметил. 

\- Я не смогу! Я не знаю, как…

\- Спокойно. Просто делай то, что я скажу. И не отходи от меня весь вечер, пока не отпущу. 

\- Да, но…

\- Только надо тебя одеть. Хм, это проблема… Столичные бутики сейчас недоступны, а тебя нужно как-то привести в надлежащий вид. Пусть этим займется дон Эмилио, – решил Макс. – В конце концов, он – единственный омега в замке. Ступай к нему и передай все, что я сказал. 

Сэм с ужасом глядел на него. 

\- Это невозможно! Да никто и не поверит, что я – омега. И ваш любовник? Это же смешно. 

\- Не слишком. – Барро оттолкнул его от себя. – Немедленно выполняй распоряжение.

«Его волосы немного отросли за это время, а еще он худой и изящный. Да, вполне сойдет, во всяком случае, выбирать не приходится».

\- Ну, чего ты ждешь? Почему еще здесь?

\- Да, сеньор, – прошептал Сэм, неохотно направляясь к дверям.

 

***

«Может, он сопротивлялся, чтобы не видеться с Антонио? – вдруг подумал Максимилиано, направляясь в комнату Лисса. – Что ж, если они знакомы, то я это пойму, когда они встретятся». 

Подойдя ближе, он услышал, как мажордом наставляет подопечного.

\- Ты все понял, Сэмми? И веди себя непринужденно. Держись рядом с хозяином. И обязательно смотри на него с восхищением. Так, словно он – твой идеал мужчины.

\- Это как раз несложно, – печально отозвался Сэм.

Барро вошел, не утруждаясь постучать в приоткрытую дверь. 

\- Ну, как у вас дела?

Сэм ойкнул и тут же спрятался за дверцей открытого шкафа.

\- Есть успехи? – Макс повернулся к дворецкому.

\- Да, сеньор, все в порядке. Конечно, у нас очень мало времени, но кое-что можно сделать.

\- Отлично. Что ж, у вас есть еще полтора часа на сборы. Антонио будет здесь через два. Пусть Саммер покажется мне перед этим, тогда и решим, можно ли его предъявить гостям.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Сэр? – робко позвал Сэм, задержавшись на пороге кабинета. 

\- Входи! – нетерпеливо ответил он, поворачиваясь. 

И застыл от изумления, разглядывая своего помощника. 

«Он выглядит совсем по-другому, – подумал Макс, – хотя и все тот же. Как это возможно?» 

\- Иди сюда!

Саммер вышел на середину комнаты. Он явно смущался: то ли своих высоко обнаженных ног, то ли самой ситуации.

\- Повернись!

Тот медленно сделал круг и снова застыл, ожидая его приговора. 

\- Поразительно! – Макс остался доволен результатом. – Ты действительно подходишь.

\- Правда, сэр? – он склонил голову набок.

Темные волосы пепельного оттенка, которые стали заметно длиннее за время, что он жил на острове, скользнули по щеке. Их отросшие кончики теперь завивались мягкими кольцами. Максимилиано подошел и запустил руку, удивившись их шелковистости. 

\- Прекрасно, – мягко сказал он. И тут же развеселился: – Что я вижу? Вы использовали парадные шторы из гостиной?

Сэм нахмурился, теребя край своего золотого одеяния.

\- Пришлось, сэр. Дон Эмилио сказал, что больше ничего подходящего нет. И что так я сойду если не за юного бога охоты, то за одного из его спутников уж точно.

Макс одобрительно хмыкнул, понимая, что натолкнуло мажордома на эту идею: старинный гобелен со второго этажа, представляющий сцену охоты, где резвились древние боги. 

\- И в самом деле, отличная идея. – Он изучающе разглядывал его. – Ну-ка, пройдись. 

Саммер неуверенно сделал несколько шагов по кабинету. Золотистый хитон из плотного шелка ладно облегал его фигуру и щедро открывал длинные ноги. Плетеные сандалии подчеркивали изящество его стоп. На одном плече хитон удерживала пряжка в форме ракушки, а второе осталось совсем открытым. 

«У него такие красивые ноги, а у Эмилио хороший вкус. Сделать из парня античное божество – неплохая мысль». 

Светлые глаза оказались искусно подведены чем-то густым и лиловым, что придало лицу Сэма несколько томное выражение.

\- Немного эксцентрично, но мило. – Он подошел ближе и провел рукой по его обнаженному плечу. – Ты выглядишь замечательно. 

\- А я так надеялся, что вам не понравится, – пробормотал Сэм.

\- Серьезно? – насмешливо спросил Барро. – Разве?

Он увидел алые пятна румянца на его скулах. Глаза Саммера ярко блестели, а от его волос исходил легкий запах лаванды и мяты – прохладный и чувственный. 

\- Просто я не уверен, что справлюсь, – Лисс опустил взгляд.

\- Я буду рядом, так что тебе не о чем волноваться, – ободряюще сказал Макс, погладив его по волосам. – Идем.

 

***

Максимилиано ожидал незваного гостя у камина в библиотеке. 

Когда Барро-старший вошел, Макс неприязненно смерил его холодным взглядом и получил такой же прохладный взгляд в ответ. 

Антонио Барро выглядел как всегда элегантно в строгом деловом костюме. Высокий, широкоплечий и темноволосый, породистый и опасный – во всем этом братья так походили друг на друга и на общего отца-альфу, за внимание которого боролись всю жизнь, отчаянно пытаясь обойти соперника. Но если у Максимилиано черты лица были крупнее и резче, то черты Антонио – утонченнее и изысканнее, а черные волосы длинные и прямые, тогда как у младшего – короткие и слегка вьющиеся. Глаза – зеленые у Антонио, темно-карие, почти черные – у Макса, – каждый унаследовал от своего второго отца. 

\- Проходи, – сухо приветствовал Максимилиано. – Садись у огня. И вы тоже, конечно, сеньор Диас, – снисходительно добавил он, обращаясь к молодому секретарю, часто сопровождавшему брата.

Гости сели в удобные кожаные кресла напротив. Антонио с интересом разглядывал Саммера, притихшего рядом с хозяином: несколько минут назад Макс заставил его усесться прямо на широкий подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел сам. Лисс напряженно застыл, а его длинные стройные ноги оказались выставлены напоказ в ласкающих отблесках огня.

\- Знакомьтесь, – небрежно сказал Барро-младший. – Это Сэм, любезно помогающий мне скрасить досуг, пока я здесь. А это мой брат Антонио и его личный помощник Серхио Диас.

\- Здравствуйте, сеньор Барро, – тихо и мелодично сказал Лисс, – сеньор Диас. 

\- Добрый вечер. 

«Кажется, они действительно незнакомы, – подумал Макс, наблюдая за ними. – Впрочем, Сэм и сам не похож на себя прежнего».

Когда вошел дворецкий с серебряным подносом, на котором стояли бутылка и бокалы, Макс легко похлопал Саммера по бедру.

\- Разлей-ка нам виски.

Тот грациозно исполнил приказ, обошел всех с напитками и вновь занял свое место подле хозяина.

\- Итак, что заставило тебя пожаловать на остров Глэр, брат? – в это простое обращение Максимилиано вложил всю колючую неприязнь.

\- Я давно хотел поговорить с тобой о будущем компании «Тревор», – оживился тот. – Но застать тебя в столице невозможно, поэтому я решил наведаться сюда. Надеюсь, это не слишком помешало твоему отдыху? 

\- Помешало. Но я не вижу, что обсуждать. 

\- Недавно ты получил контроль над этой группой, а я тоже заинтересован в нем, – спокойно продолжал старший брат. – Возможно, я смогу предложить цену, которая тебя устроит?

\- Ты хочешь выкупить компанию полностью?

\- Да. Или контрольный пакет акций.

Снова вошел мажордом:

\- Ужин подан, сеньоры.

\- Что ж, – Барро поднялся, – обсудим это за столом. Вдруг ты сможешь меня убедить. 

«И не надейся», – подумал он, беря за локоток Саммера и ведя его в столовую.

 

***

Но и спустя два часа они не пришли к согласию, несмотря на совместный ужин и прекрасный кофе, лично приготовленный и поданный Лиссом: на этот раз – миндальный капучино, нежнейший и бархатистый.

\- Спасибо, Сэм, отличный кофе, – благосклонно кивнул старший Барро. – Нужно отдать должное моему брату – он умеет выбирать… людей.

Максимилиано еле подавил вспышку раздражения.

\- Иногда наши вкусы даже совпадают, – кисло сказал он, – не так ли?

Легкая улыбка пробежала по губам Антонио. 

\- Возможно. Мы все же братья.

«Интересно, что Джулиан нашел в нем, чего так и не смог найти во мне? Что же это? – напряженно размышлял он, разглядывая Антонио. – Деньги? Но состоянием мы почти равны, а в последнее время моя основная компания даже успешнее. Тогда что? Внешность? Но у нас примерно один типаж. Или ему так нравится сдержанность моего брата? Его хладнокровие? Его надменность?»

Бесполезно и безнадежно. Он никогда этого не поймет.

Максимилиано перевел взгляд на секретаря, а потом на Сэма. «Удивительно, до чего по-разному они выглядят, – подумал он вдруг. – Совсем ничего общего».

Диас выглядел как обычный служащий большого офиса. Он был лишен той индивидуальности, которая отличала Сэма – пусть она не бросалась в глаза, но при общении раскрывалась все ярче.

«Помощник брата ведь тоже бета. Типичная бета, – подумал Макс, рассматривая его искоса. – Сухопарый и долговязый, заурядная внешность, даже волосы какого-то неопределенного цвета. И так скучно выглядит, ни малейшей пикантности во всем облике». Впрочем, он вспомнил, что при первой встрече Сэм Лисс тоже показался ему совсем заурядным во всех отношениях. Но сейчас что-то изменилось, хотя и сам он не мог бы точно дать этому определения. Просто что-то стало иначе.

Он покосился на Сэма, сидящего рядом. Тот старательно прятал глаза. Золотой шелк не скрывал его гладкие колени, на одно из которых Макс уверенно положил руку. 

\- Вот что, – сказал он, снова пристально глядя на брата. – Ты действительно так хочешь заполучить контрольный пакет акций «Тревор»?

\- Именно так. Но, похоже, я исчерпал все возможные аргументы.

\- Деньги меня не интересуют в этом случае. – «На самом деле, мне совсем не нужна эта компания, случайно доставшаяся за долги. Просто не хочется отдавать ее брату». – Но что ты скажешь, если я предложу сыграть на нее?

Антонио с веселым удивлением поднял брови.

\- Серьезно? Ты предлагаешь ее ставкой в игре? 

\- Да. 

\- Но… Что ж, ладно. Карты? Рулетка? Где и когда?

\- Немедленно. – Макс поднялся. – Предлагаю отправиться в одно из столичных казино. А наши спутники будут свидетелями. Ну, так что?

\- Идет. – Антонио тоже встал. – Вылет прямо сейчас? Можно на моем вертолете. 

\- Нет, благодарю, я предпочитаю свой самолет. Встретимся в городе этой ночью. 

\- Главное казино в центре? То, что под отелем «Селена»?

\- Подходит, – кивнул Макс. – Встретимся там – через три часа. – Он обернулся: – Ты летишь со мной, Сэм.


	8. Chapter 8

Его личный самолет набрал высоту над морем. Полет был таким заурядным событием, что Барро и вовсе не испытывал никаких эмоций, но повернувшись к Сэму, который сидел рядом, Макс удивился: тот увлеченно смотрел в окно, а потом с не меньшим интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Он с таким вниманием рассматривал интерьер салона, что Барро фыркнул.

\- Неужели ты впервые летишь на самолете? – поразился он. 

Саммер склонил голову – мягким уклончивым движением, которое Макс уже не однажды наблюдал у него, а затем постарался натянуть золотистый шелк на свои голые колени – совершенно безуспешно. 

\- Нет, сэр. Но это случалось редко. И на частном самолете – никогда. Только на обычном и только эконом-классом, так что вся эта роскошь, – он повел рукой, указывая на изысканный бежево-шоколадный салон, – для меня в новинку.

\- Но ведь ты из очень обеспеченной семьи… пусть даже из младшего клана. 

\- Да, сеньор, – тихо сказал Лисс. – Но моя семья… они разорились задолго до моего рождения, так что лишь милость других родственников помогла им удержаться на плаву. А с шести лет я скитался по чужим домам, из одной семьи в другую, пока не оказался три года назад в доме у сэра Джайлза.

\- Но ведь твой кузен Джулиан много путешествует. Разве ты никогда не сопровождал его в поездках?

\- Иногда. Например, если он или его родители собирались пожить в другом городе, то брали меня с собой. Но я всегда добирался недорогим рейсом и заранее, чтобы проследить за подготовкой дома к встрече хозяев.

Сэм рассказывал обо всем так легко, но Барро ощущал, что многое скрывается за этим ровным тоном. Максимилиано сделал знак стюарду, а когда им принесли бутылку шампанского, сам разлил вино. 

\- Держи, – он протянул ему один из высоких бокалов. 

\- Спасибо. – Сэм взял и неуверенно улыбнулся. – Розовое! Никогда такого не пробовал. 

\- Поможет расслабиться. Ты беспокоишься насчет поездки? Я вижу, что ты напряжен. 

\- Немного, – признался он. – Я не знаю, насколько у меня получится сыграть свою роль. 

\- Не волнуйся. Пока ты отлично справляешься. 

\- Но все это так непривычно. И еще…

\- Да? – подбодрил его Барро, видя, что тот не решается продолжать. 

\- Ну, я волнуюсь за… вас, сеньор. Как все пройдет? Извините, я не должен бы… Но мне так хочется, чтобы выиграли именно вы, – он окончательно смутился и опустил взгляд. – Простите, я лезу не в свое дело.

\- Все хорошо, – Макс положил ладонь на его бедро, повел рукой вниз и медленно погладил колено. – Расслабься, Сэм. На самом деле, даже если я проиграю, то это не так уж важно. Хотя, конечно, не хочется уступать брату. Но, может, ты принесешь мне удачу? – он усмехнулся. – Посмотрим. 

Сэм вопросительно глянул на него, и что-то мечтательное появилось в его серых глазах, пока он заворожено смотрел на Барро.

 

***

На летном поле их встретили густые сумерки и холодный ветер, от которого тут же взметнулся край золотого хитона. Макс покосился на своего чуть заметно дрожащего спутника.

\- На площади нас ждет авто, но пока накинь-ка вот это, – Максимилиано снял пиджак и набросил его на плечи Сэма. – Вот так.

\- Но как же вы, сеньор? – Сэм почти утонул в широком хозяйском пиджаке. – Холодно же.

\- Идем. У нас есть время, чтобы еще заехать кое-куда, раз уж я сразу об этом не подумал.

Они подошли к автомобилю, рядом с которым ждал шофер.

\- Добрый вечер, сеньор Макс!

\- Привет, Ал. – Макс сам распахнул дверцу и впустил Саммера в теплое нутро «Ягуара». – Доставишь нас в казино, но перед этим заедем в одно место, нам как раз по дороге. Кстати, номер в отеле уже забронирован?

\- Да, сеньор, как вы и сказали. 

Плавный ход авто мог бы усыпить, но Сэм с тем же детским любопытством глядел в окно весь путь от аэропорта до центра. 

\- Я редко бываю в столице, – объяснил он, повернувшись к Барро. – Обычно мы жили в загородном имении Тарлингтон-хаус.

Их доставили в сердце столицы – место, где величественные старинные особняки стояли рядом с высокими новыми домами, сверкающими огнями ярких реклам и подсветки. 

\- Давай лапку, – Макс протянул руку, помогая выбраться из машины. – Идем.

Он привел его в шикарный бутик, где и сам давно не был, но управляющий сразу узнал щедрого клиента и поспешил навстречу, чуть ли не раскрывая объятия.

\- Добрый вечер, сеньор Барро! Какая честь для нас! Рады снова видеть в нашем магазине вас и, – он небрежно покосился на Сэма, – вашего спутника. Что желаете? У нас есть прекрасная новая коллекция от дома Лакруа – кстати, в ее разработке участвовал и ваш экс-супруг Селин. – Макс нахмурился, и управляющий поспешил исправить промах. – А еще замечательная весенне-летняя коллекция от Бьернис и свежие поставки из других стран, а также…

Взмах руки остановил этот поток, и тогда Барро сказал, подталкивая вперед Лисса:

\- У нас не так много времени. Но мне нужен вечерний костюм. Классический смокинг.

\- Да, сэр, у нас вы сделаете идеальный выбор.

\- Не сомневаюсь, но мне нужен смокинг не только для себя, но и для моего помощника, – он кивком указал на застывшего Саммера. – Упакуйте мне его по высшему классу.

\- Все, что пожелаете, сэр, – заверил управляющий, сияя. – Кажется, у молодого человека отличная фигура, так что проблем нет. 

Сэм с ужасом оглянулся на хозяина, но его тут же подхватили с двух сторон деловитые продавцы и увели в примерочную комнату.

Когда Макс получил его назад, тот смотрелся безупречно: благородно и сдержанно, в идеально сидящем костюме и с красиво уложенными волосами, где чуть выбивались отдельные прядки. Темно-серый пепельный цвет смокинга подчеркивал такой же оттенок его волос и оттенял кожу, теперь казавшуюся еще светлее. А его глаза стали казаться почти серебристыми. 

\- Отлично, Сэм, – бросил Макс. 

Но даже от этой короткой похвалы на бледных щеках проступил легкий румянец.

\- Вы потрясающе выглядите, сэр, – тихо сказал тот, наконец. – Вам очень идет смокинг. 

Барро улыбнулся:

\- Лесть не входит в число твоих обязанностей, Саммер. Я этого вообще не жду от тех, с кем работаю, как и от слуг. Не люблю такого. 

\- Но… – прошептал тот. – Это же правда.

 

***

Казино «Лунный свет» находилось в самом центре столицы, но под землей – прямо под роскошным отелем «Селена». В последний раз Барро пришлось заходить сюда три месяца назад – с зарубежными деловыми партнерами, но тогда он проиграл и оставил за игорным столом немалую сумму. Лисс явно никогда не был в подобных местах и вновь оглядывался по сторонам с живым интересом, отчего Макс тоже увидел все будто впервые: бьющее через край богатство – в воздухе словно пахло деньгами, блеск и лоск посетителей – мощных альф и льнущих к ним холеных и ухоженных омег. Здесь оказалось немного бет, да и те в основном среди персонала – серьезные крупье, незаметные официанты и другие служащие.

«Кажется, обстановка его немного подавляет», – сделал он вывод, глядя на спутника. Он ободряюще сжал локоть Сэма и потянул его за собой.

Антонио оказался за столом, где играли в баккара. Макс поздоровался со знакомыми, и какое-то время, хмурясь, наблюдал за братом со стороны.

Когда они выпили по бокалу вина, Макс указал на другой зал. 

\- Идем? Там и решим наше дело. 

\- Почему именно рулетка?

Макс ухмыльнулся:

\- С нее я собираюсь только начать.

\- А потом?

\- Предлагаю такой вариант: рулетка, карты и кости. Кто выиграет максимальное число раз и получит больше добычи, тот и станет победителем сегодня.

Антонио приподнял брови:

\- Например, три ставки подряд в рулетку, потом блэкджек и крэпс?

\- Годится.

Они подошли к столу и немного постояли, наблюдая за чужой игрой. Вновь принесли напитки, Макс взял бокал шампанского и протянул Сэму, но сам пить не стал. 

\- Моя ставка – контрольный пакет акций «Тревор».

\- Что ты хочешь взамен? – поинтересовался брат. – Что мне поставить?

«Прекрасного Джулиана. Как жаль, что это невозможно».

\- О, я кое-что забыл, – сухо сказал он. – Поздравляю с помолвкой, брат.

\- Хм. Спасибо. – Антонио пристально взглянул на него. – Я и сам чуть не забыл об этом. 

«Как он может так говорить?»

\- Тебе так повезло, что никакой выигрыш здесь с этим никогда не сравнится.

\- Да уж, – Антонио почему-то не казался довольным.

«Если он знает, что я охотился за его женихом, то должен торжествовать, – размышлял Барро. – Почему же этого не видно? С чего ему скрывать триумф? Он не только обошел меня с этой помолвкой, но и взял реванш за Селина Лакруа, с которым встречался когда-то перед тем, как тот выскочил замуж за меня. Или брат все же не догадывается о моем увлечении его белокурым женихом?»

\- Не знал, что ты намерен жениться. 

\- Да я и сам об этом не знал еще недавно. – Антонио усмехнулся. – Все случилось так… неожиданно. 

«Это звучит странно. Он не ценит то, что получил так легко? Этот подонок заполучил омегу, которого я уже почти считал своим, но, похоже, относится к нему так же, как и ко всем своим многочисленным любовникам. Почему этому уроду так легко все дается?»

\- Простите, сеньоры, я немного опоздал, – Серхио Диас, вмешавшийся в их диалог, помог ему слегка отвлечься от ядовитых мыслей.

\- Вы как раз вовремя, Диас, – сухо успокоил Барро. – Мы еще не успели сделать ставки.

\- И ты еще не сказал, чего хочешь от меня, – спокойно напомнил Антонио.

\- В самом деле. Ну, если ты готов рискнуть, то я хочу получить твоего любимца. – Саммер поднял на него встревоженный взгляд, но Барро продолжал: – Твоего лучшего жеребца. Золотистого.

Антонио задумчиво взглянул, явно ощущая издевку в этом предложении. «Но вряд ли он понял, к чему я это сказал. А если и понял, тем лучше».

\- Хочешь забрать моего Верити?

\- Это его кличка? Я и забыл. Но он великолепен. Не зря он твой любимец среди других, хоть ты и держишь полтора десятка прекрасных лошадей. Ты всегда выбираешь лучшее. 

\- В этом мы похожи, разве нет? – холодно спросил брат.

\- Пожалуй.

Этот конь, действительно, был прекрасен – редкой породы, идеальной выучки и эффектного экстерьера. Но все же по цене он уступал собственной ставке Максимилиано. 

\- Не хочешь что-то другое? Мне не хотелось бы ставить на него. 

«Именно поэтому я хочу получить хотя бы эту лошадь».

\- Нет, – отрезал Макс. – Моя ставка – контрольный пакет «Тревор», твоя – этот конь, твой фаворит. Ты принимаешь условия или мы расходимся. 

\- Что ж… Годится, – мрачно сказал Антонио. – Я поставлю Верити. Играем до трех раз?

\- Да. Кто выиграет три или две из трех ставок, тот и будет победителем в этом раунде. Если сразу не определимся, то делаем новый заход по три ставки с каждого.

\- Идет. 

\- Делайте ваши ставки, господа, – воззвал крупье. – Делайте ставки.

Макс ближе подошел к столу, глядя на черно-красное колесо. Он притянул к себе Лисса, обнимая его за талию одной рукой. 

\- Ну, Сэм, так на что мне поставить?

\- Но, сеньор, как я могу?..

\- Какой цвет выбрать?

Саммер вздохнул. 

\- Красный. Пусть будет красный.

\- А число?

\- Не знаю… – он даже на миг зажмурился. – Может, ваш день рождения?

\- Ммм, нет. – Барро покачал головой. – Хотя… Сколько тебе исполнится? Ты вроде говорил, что скоро твое совершеннолетие?

Сэм кивнул. Его глаза ярко блестели в приглушенном свете зала, а юное лицо казалось очень серьезным.

\- Пусть тогда будет двадцать один. 

Антонио, стоявший напротив, что-то сказал помощнику, а потом сделал первую ставку – тридцать пять, черное. Другие игроки тоже сделали выбор.

\- Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет, – объявил крупье-бета с длинным пегим хвостиком волос.

Братья неотрывно смотрели на вращающийся круг, по которому бежал шарик. Не давая отстраниться Саммеру, Макс ясно ощущал, как тот напряжен и чувствовал затвердевшие мышцы под своей рукой. 

\- Двадцать один, красное, – объявил крупье.

Барро рассмеялся 

\- Видишь? Не зря я взял тебя с собой, Сэмми. 

Тот вспыхнул под его взглядом и ничего не ответил.

После серии ставок с обеих сторон, выиграл Макс. Крупье ловко сгреб фишки игроков лопаткой и распределил выигрыш. Саммер все это время стоял, затаив дыхание, с горящими глазами наблюдая за вращением колеса. Барро повернулся к нему и вручил свои фишки.

\- Держи, малыш.

Саммер крепко прижал их к себе, а Макс широко улыбнулся.

\- Иди сюда, Сэм!

Он притянул его и коротко поцеловал в губы. 

Поцелуй был легчайшим и мимолетным, но Саммер вздрогнул, быстро отводя взгляд. Макс пожал плечами и отправился искать брата. 

\- Ну что, продолжим?

\- Разумеется, – почти прорычал Антонио. – Как насчет партии в кости?

Они отправились играть в крэпс, однако на этот раз за зеленым столом удача оказалась на стороне Антонио Барро. Тот сразу повеселел, но Максимилиано поспешил вспомнить старую примету:

\- Говорят, кому везет в игре, тому не повезет в любви. Не боишься проиграть свое златокудрое счастье?

\- Я не суеверен, – отмахнулся брат. – Да и тебе ли вспоминать эту примету? С тобой же сегодня такой милый омега, хотя ты часто удачлив в игре.

Макс оглянулся на Саммера, стоящего поодаль рядом с Серхио. «А маскарад-то удался. Даже видя их рядом, братец так и не заподозрил, что мой Сэм тоже бета». 

\- Ну, не всем же так везет, – протянул он лениво.

\- Кстати, где ты раздобыл такое сокровище?

Макс прищурился, недоуменно глядя на брата. 

\- Ты о чем?

\- Да о твоем спутнике, – слегка улыбнулся тот. – С тобой всегда рядом сладкие мальчики, что и не удивительно. Но многие из них смотрятся пусть и эффектно, но дешево. А в этом есть что-то непростое. 

\- Ты так считаешь?

\- Несомненно. И он полностью очарован тобой. 

\- Хмм… 

\- Где ты его достал?

Макс только повел плечом. 

\- Мы познакомились совершенно случайно, – небрежно ответил он. – Можно сказать, что нас свела судьба. Что ж, предлагаю вернуться к игре. 

Они перешли к карточному столу. Блэкджек должен был стать их последним «раундом» на сегодня. И в этот раз снова повезло Максимилиано, а в дополнение к основной ставке он получил еще и джекпот.

\- Отличный вечер. Пришли мой трофей прямо на остров.

\- Твоя взяла, Макс, – сухо процедил брат.

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Ну, если хочешь... – азарт все еще кипел в крови. – Можешь попробовать взять реванш и отыграться. Завтра.

\- С чего это ты такой добрый?

\- Ты отказываешься? – поднял бровь Макс. 

\- Нет. Когда? И где?

\- Завтра. Вернемся сюда вечером. Рулетка, только один заход, который решит все. 

 

***

Расставшись с Антонио и Серхио, они пошли в отель «Селена», где уже ждал номер. 

В сверкающем лифте, похожем на маленькую ледяную пещеру, они молчали: Барро – погруженный в свои мысли, а Сэм – тихий, немного грустный. Лифтер разглядывал их обоих украдкой, но, наткнувшись на суровый взгляд Максимилиано, тут же уставился вниз. 

Барро привел Сэма в элегантный номер, состоящий из спальни, гостиной и огромной ванной комнаты.

\- Проходи. 

Тот остановился на пороге, потом вошел и нерешительно оглянулся на хозяина. 

\- Можешь располагаться, как тебе угодно. Отдыхай, а я пока немного проветрюсь. Наверное, спущусь в бар.

В номере, конечно, имелся свой бар с хорошим выбором напитков, но Барро хотелось сменить обстановку. Несмотря на выигрыш, настроение стало тяжелым.

\- Да, сеньор. Но… Здесь только одна кровать, хоть и большая. – Сэм прикусил губу под его взором. – Ммм… Я тогда лягу на диване в гостиной. 

\- Вовсе незачем идти на такие жертвы. Мы и вдвоем прекрасно разместимся в спальне.

\- Но… 

\- Если ты боишься, то не стоит. Твоей невинности ничто не угрожает. 

\- Нет, сэр! – тут же вспыхнул Сэм. – Просто я не хотел вам мешать. 

\- Ты не мешаешь. Все, я пойду вниз.

Он провел в баре отеля немало времени: настроение было как раз таким, чтобы надраться, что Макс и сделал.

Поздно вернувшись в свой номер, он, не включая нигде свет, прошел в спальню и скинул, наконец, смокинг. Взглянув на постель, убедился, что она пуста. «Где же Сэм?» – удивился он, но не слишком об этом задумался. 

Барро прошел в гостиную и опустился в кресло, широко расставив ноги и откинув голову назад; из приоткрытой на балкон двери тянуло свежим ночным воздухом.

\- Надо было снять кого-то на ночь, – подумал он вслух чуть заплетающимся языком. – Омегу. Да-а, красивого и сладкого омежку.

Легкий шорох справа, от окна, почти незаметный – и в комнату скользнула чья-то тень, точнее, силуэт, похожий на тень, настолько плавно и бесшумно он двигался.

Тонкая фигура застыла перед Барро, словно не решаясь сделать что-то еще, а потом будто стекла вниз к его ногам. И прежде чем Макс успел что-то сказать, чужие руки легли на ремень его брюк.

Чужой рот на его напряженном члене оказался жадным, настойчивым и неопытным. «Не слишком умелый, – подумал он. – Совсем даже…» И все же, это оказалось хорошо, так хорошо, что Максимилиано сначала потянулся вперед, рукой зарывшись в достаточно короткие шелковистые волосы, а потом откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись удовольствию.


	9. Chapter 9

Он проснулся как-то внезапно и вгляделся в ночную тьму, а потом расслабился, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию. «Даже забыл сначала, где я и с кем». Сэм лежал справа, но не слишком близко, Макс видел его плечо, на которое упал лунный блик, и угадывал очертания бедра. Некоторое время он вглядывался в того, кто безмятежно спал рядом, а потом и сам провалился в глубокий сон.

Когда Максимилиано проснулся в следующий раз, стояло уже позднее утро, а пробуждение оказалось гораздо менее приятным. «Похмелье, – он мрачно прислушался к себе. – Голова тяжелая, в ушах звенит. Зря я все же столько выпил, хотя накануне это казалось отличной идеей». Вторая половина кровати осталась пустой, но сохранила очертания легкого тела.

В этот миг дверь приоткрылась, и вошел Сэм.

\- Сеньор, – он застыл на пороге, – вы проснулись.

\- Какая наблюдательность, – хмуро произнес Макс, которого сейчас все раздражало.

\- Доброе утро. Вот, держите, – он вручил ему прохладный стакан. – Пожалуйста, выпейте это.

Макс недоверчиво принюхался к содержимому, но потом рискнул отпить немного.

\- Похоже на мокрые опилки, – поморщился он.

\- Зато это вам точно поможет сейчас. 

Барро с сомнением поглядел на него, но все же допил кисловатый напиток.

\- Невероятно! – он прислушался к ощущениям. – Действительно, стало легче. Что это?

\- Мой собственный рецепт от похмелья, – гордо сообщил Лисс. – Скоро вас совсем отпустит, нужно подождать еще несколько минут.

\- И часто тебе приходилось им пользоваться? – заинтересовался он. 

\- Не слишком. Я обычно готовил его для других. 

Барро попытался вообразить прекрасного Джулиана, терзаемого похмельем, но это не получалось. Сдавшись, он вновь глянул на Сэма. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, сэр, – он взял опустевший стакан, и их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись. – Заказать для вас завтрак?

\- Нет, – Максимилиано поднялся и направился к ванной. – Позавтракаем позже и в другом месте. Закажи только кофе.

\- Как угодно, – Сэм встретился с ним взглядом и вдруг покраснел. – Я… И-извините, сэр. 

Он тут же выскользнул из комнаты, а Макс недоуменно застыл, глядя вслед: «Что это с ним? С чего такая реакция?» Он вдруг осознал, что стоит абсолютно голым посреди спальни. «Его, что, это смутило? Что за нелепость». Всплыло размытое воспоминание о ночном удовольствии, но какое-то зыбкое и неясное. «И он стесняется моей наготы после всего? Или это было во сне?» Но отголосок блаженства еще помнился, а образ того, кто стоял перед ним на коленях, мелькнул тенью в мыслях. «Может, все это сон? А Саммер? Какое странное поведение, если это, правда, был он. Но кто же еще?»

Они выпили кофе прямо на балконе, наслаждаясь видом на солнечный полуденный город. Барро решил ничего не говорить о том, что случилось ночью, а посмотреть на действия Сэма. «Может, он надеется так укрепить свое положение в моем доме? Или получить какие-то дополнительные привилегии? Что ж, тогда его ждет разочарование». Он не собирался потакать такой расчетливости, не говоря уж о том, что всегда ненавидел любые попытки манипулировать собой. Макс потягивал крепкий черный кофе, искоса наблюдая за Лиссом, но тот держался как всегда. «Точнее, почти как всегда. Что-то все же не так».

\- Мы проведем весь день в столице? 

\- Да. А ночью вернемся в казино. Тебе же понравилось накануне?

Сэм кивнул, но казался чем-то встревоженным. «Его явно что-то беспокоит». Барро ждал, когда тот решится заговорить. 

\- Мне нужно кое-что сказать вам, сеньор.

\- Говори. 

\- Вчера ночью…

«Неужели он хочет обсудить именно это?»

\- Когда вы отправились в бар, а я остался в номере… – Сэм вздохнул. – Мне стало скучно, и я тоже решил спуститься вниз. 

«Это совсем не то, чего я ожидал. К чему он клонит?»

\- Ну, и что?

\- Я вышел на улицу. Стоял у отеля, и тут ко мне подошел незнакомец. Он схватил меня за плечо и развернул к себе, а когда я вырвался, то он рассмеялся. И спросил…

\- Да?

Сэм поднял на него печальный взгляд. 

\- Он спросил: «Так, значит, ты – его новая шлюха?»

\- А потом?

\- Ничего. Похлопал меня по щеке и исчез. Он так быстро ушел, что я не успел ничего сказать.

\- Хмм… 

\- Я подумал, что вы должны знать.

\- Это правильно, – одобрил Барро. – А теперь забудь об этом. Не забивай себе голову. 

\- Меня не волнует, кто и что думает обо мне, – тихо, но твердо заявил Сэм, – но мне не нравится, что кто-то позволяет себе лезть в ваши дела.

Барро внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Не напрягайся, Сэм. Так, собирайся. Мы идем гулять.

Саммер озадаченно посмотрел на него, но Макс лишь потрепал его по волосам и не стал ничего объяснять. 

\- Кстати, как выглядел тот человек? – спросил он по дороге к лифту.

\- Я не успел хорошо разглядеть. Высокий, худой, но крепкий, а лицо почти закрывал капюшон его куртки.

«Кто бы это мог быть?» Неприятелей у Барро хватало, да и амурным связям он давно потерял счет, хотя в последнее время на личном фронте стояло затишье, поскольку он слегка потерял вкус к скоротечным поверхностным связям и чересчур углубился в работу.

Сегодня город предстал ярким и чуть ленивым, словно разомлевшим от почти летнего солнца. Альберт распахнул перед ними дверцу черного «Ягуара». 

\- Сначала туда, где мы вчера уже были, а потом – завтракать. Доставь нас в тот же бутик, Ал.

\- Вы хотите подобрать одежду? – с любопытством спросил Лисс.

\- Ага. Тебе.

\- Мне? – тот явно растерялся, а Макс забавлялся выражением его лица. – Но… Зачем?

\- Потому что она тебе нужна. 

\- У меня же все есть! Ну, там, в поместье.

\- Есть? – фыркнул Макс. – Половина – с чужого плеча, да еще и слишком велика тебе, а остальное – дешевое тряпье из деревни, в котором ты похож на свинопаса. 

\- Эмм… 

\- И здесь в твоем распоряжении только хитон из занавески и вечерний костюм. Твой гардероб нельзя, как видишь, назвать разнообразным, – Макс помедлил, глядя на его открытые ноги, – хотя, должен признать, мне нравится, как смотрятся твои коленки. 

Саммер прикусил губу, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не решился. Он вновь попытался натянуть на колени золотой шелк, но как всегда безуспешно.

\- А между тем, как я успел убедиться, все не настолько уж плохо. И если тебя приодеть…

Сэм низко опустил голову, избегая его взгляда. 

\- Как вам угодно, сэр, – сдержанно отозвался он. – Но мне хватает и того, что у меня есть. Я давно привык обходиться малым.

\- Это заметно, поверь.

Сэм предсказуемо покраснел, но это лишь забавляло Макса. «Он славный, – вдруг подумал он с непривычно теплым чувством. – Такой славный».

Они побывали в том же бутике, что и накануне, а потом еще в трех дорогих магазинах. Барро лично подобрал гардероб своему помощнику, что вызвало повышенный интерес персонала во всех четырех местах. В последнем из посещенных заведений Саммер нерешительно повернулся к нему. 

\- Спасибо за покупки, сэр. 

\- Не за что благодарить, ты же их не просил, – просто ответил Барро. – Ты сейчас работаешь на меня, а я всегда забочусь о своих людях. Ну, а теперь идем завтракать.

\- А можно… Ну, я хотел…

Барро оглянулся:

\- Тебе что-то понравилось, малыш? Говори, пока у меня хорошее настроение.

\- Нет, я просто… Может, стоит что-то купить для вас, сеньор? И если позволите, то я бы сам выбрал?

Максимилиано был заинтригован.

\- Ну, что ж, попробуй.

\- Правда? – Сэм просиял. – Я тут уже кое-что присмотрел. Вам точно пойдет!

Макс позволил отвести себя в примерочную кабину. Выбор Сэма ему понравился, хотя и немного удивил. 

\- Пожалуй, я даже не буду это снимать. Мне в нем очень удобно. Упакуйте мой старую одежду, – распорядился он, протягивая свою кредитную карту продавцу. – Хороший выбор, Сэм, – он повернулся к нему. – А у тебя неплохой вкус.

Тот слегка зарделся, но выглядел довольным. 

\- Вам действительно очень идет, как я и думал, сэр. 

Когда они вышли на солнечную улицу, то Макс почувствовал себя очень легко в своем новом светлом костюме молочного оттенка. Саммер тоже выглядел по-летнему беззаботным в белоснежных джинсах и белой рубашке-поло, с растрепавшимися волосами и ярко блестящими глазами. 

\- Но почему ты выбрал для меня именно это?

\- Ну, ваши костюмы обычно все такие… строгие, – неуверенно протянул Сэм. – В них вы всегда смотритесь идеально, но мне давно хотелось увидеть вас вот таким. Ну, или как в поместье, когда вы часто ходите в джинсах и одной майке, но в городе вы их не носите, как я понял. 

\- Похоже, ты очень много думаешь о содержимом моего гардероба, – поддразнил его Макс.

\- Вовсе нет!

Оставив ворох разноцветных пакетов на попечение Альберта, они вдвоем отправились в кафе, где позавтракали на открытой террасе. Когда Сэм допивал свой капучино, Макс поймал себя на том, что откровенно любуется им. «А на него приятно смотреть, – подумал он удивленно. – Хотя, конечно, нет никакого сравнения с его кузеном, но все же…»

Вдруг Сэм оглянулся, а потом снова настороженно глянул по сторонам. 

\- Что такое?

\- Я почувствовал чей-то взгляд. Показалось, наверное. Но такое странное ощущение, будто за мной кто-то наблюдает, а я его не вижу.

Барро тоже осмотрелся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. 

\- Хмм… 

«Что, если кто-то за нами все же следит? Возможно, стоило взять с собой охрану в эту поездку. А еще странно, что он даже не пытается напомнить мне о том, что произошло ночью. Или это действительно только сон?»

\- Что ж, если ты готов, то идем.

\- Вернемся в отель? – слегка потускневшим голосом спросил Лисс. 

\- Нет, до вечера еще много времени, и я не собираюсь упускать такой чудесный день, – Макс потянул его за собой. – Ты даже не представляешь, как давно я не позволял себе такой роскоши – просто гулять и вовсе не думать о делах. А с тобой так легко, Сэм.

Шофер доставил их к центральному входу в огромный парк развлечений.

\- Можешь быть свободен в ближайшие три часа, Ал. Мы проведем здесь много времени.

\- Да, сеньор Макс, – Альберт, разумеется, не позволил себе задавать вопросов, но его удивление ощущалось и без того отчетливо. 

«Конечно, я обычно не разрешаю себе ничего подобного, как с этим мальчишкой. Когда я в последний раз был в таком месте, как это? Я ведь даже сыновей давно сюда не водил».

\- Держи, Сэм, – он купил им обоим мороженое: себе – лимонно-мятное, а Саммеру большое малиново-шоколадное в хрустящем вафельном рожке.

\- Мое любимое! – восхитился тот. – Как вы угадали?

\- Заметил, на что ты жадно смотришь, – усмехнулся Макс. – Ты же такой скромный, что сам бы вряд ли решился попросить.

\- Это не совсем скромность, сеньор Барро, – признался Сэм. – Просто я так давно привык к тому, что до моих желаний никому дела нет.

Они ели мороженое, глядя на яркие аттракционы, с рёвом проносящиеся мимо или взмывающие в синее небо.

\- На чем ты хочешь покататься, Сэмми? 

\- Ммм… На всем по разу!

\- Не выйдет, этот парк слишком большой. Ты разве не был здесь прежде?

\- Никогда. 

\- Даже в детстве?

Сэм помрачнел и не ответил. 

Макс взял его за руку:

\- Идем.

Он повел его к тем аттракционам, которые ему самому когда-то нравились больше всех остальных. Они перепробовали кучу всего, и Макс впервые услышал, как звонко хохочет его спутник.

Позже они катались на лодке по большому озеру, плавно скользя по серебристой воде. А потом ходили босиком по нагретой траве, пили холодный лимонад и болтали. Когда оба устали и расположились в тени на садовой скамье, Максимилиано удобно устроил голову на коленях Саммера.

\- Даже не помню, когда еще мне было так весело, – лениво сказал он, – как сегодня с тобой.

\- Я тоже, сэр, – серьезно согласился тот, непривычно глядя на него сверху.

\- Какой хороший день.

Саммер ничего не ответил, но осторожно запустил руку ему в волосы, робко и медленно пропуская сквозь пальцы густые и чуть волнистые пряди.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Ты готов, Сэмми? – спросил Барро, подходя ближе и легко приподнимая его подбородок.

\- Да, сэр, – Лисс серьезно и прямо смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Тогда идем. Пора.

Сегодня особенно сильно хотелось выиграть. Не ради выгоды – настроение после целого дня, проведенного в компании Сэма Лисса, стало таким солнечным, что Максимилиано почти готов был великодушно уступить брату. Он мог даже отказаться от выигрыша – чужой лошади, но не от схватки. Азарт горел в крови и побуждал кинуться в бой. 

Когда они появились на пороге казино «Лунный свет» около полуночи – оба в смокингах, элегантные и подтянутые, то брат и его секретарь Диас уже ждали их в баре. Антонио протянул ему коктейль, едва заметно улыбаясь.

\- Посмотрим, на чьей стороне окажется удача сегодня, – сказал он, когда их бокалы звонко встретились друг с другом. 

Но ему опять не повезло – в этот вечер фортуна вновь ходила по пятам за младшим Барро. Все окончательно решилось после серии ставок в рулетку, и, сгребая гору выигранных фишек, Макс лишь бросил через плечо:

\- Это моя ночь! – Он даже вспомнил детское обращение, которым давно уже не пользовался: – Так что тебе придется принять это, Тони.

\- Да, ничего иного не остается, – сдержанно отозвался тот.

Они еще задержались, чтобы пропустить по бокалу шампанского, отмечая финал двухдневного соревнования. Макс обратил внимание на выражение их лиц: у Серхио Диаса оно было мрачным, тогда как у брата осталось совершенно непроницаемым. «А вот Сэм явно чем-то встревожен. Он слишком напряжен. В чем дело?»

Вчетвером они вышли в ночной город. Ночь стояла теплая, хмельной весенний воздух заполнял легкие, а возбуждение азарта все еще не отпускало. Темноту разрезали яркие рекламные огни и подсветка ультрасовременных зданий – высоких сверкающих башен, окружавших казино и отель.

Серхио и Сэм шли немного впереди, тихо о чем-то переговариваясь, а Максимилиано и Антонио держались рядом, но молча.

\- Когда свадьба? – не выдержал Макс. – Пригласишь?

\- Разумеется, – легко ответил брат. – Но мы решили отложить ее на конец лета, так что еще успеешь выбрать подарок. 

Оглушающий рёв мощного байка, вылетевшего навстречу, раздался так неожиданно: мотоцикл почти налетел на них и резко остановился рядом. В тот же миг управлявший им человек соскочил и бросился наперерез. 

Краем сознания Макс услышал крик Сэма вдали, но смотрел только на нож, блеснувший в лунном сиянии так близко. 

\- Получи всё, Барро! Сполна!

Максимилиано с изумлением ощутил, как хлещет его собственная кровь. Это случилось так быстро: удар, ожог от лезвия, полоснувшего по плечу, и алая кровь, сочившаяся сквозь пальцы. Он предупредил следующий удар, отскочив назад, но мотоциклист вновь двинулся прямо на него. 

\- Я рассчитаюсь с тобой, Макс Барро! – прорычал тот. 

Они стояли посреди улицы, в открытом пространстве, так что спрятаться было негде. И Макс не знал, как остановить новый бросок. Пригнулся, отступил назад, но тот выставил нож и ринулся вперед, снова что-то рыча. 

Мощный удар сбил его с ног, но это был не враг, а спасение – Антонио Барро упал на него, они покатились по земле, но избежали встречи с ножом. Эти спасительные минуты помогли выиграть время. «Но что делать дальше? – лихорадочно думал Макс. – Охраны нет, рассчитывать не на кого, и никакого оружия под рукой». 

\- В разные стороны! – сквозь зубы процедил брат.

\- Понял.

Противник вновь бросился вперед, но они резко откатились прочь друг от друга, и тот промахнулся.

И тут грянул выстрел: один, второй, третий. Макс потрясенно увидел, как падает враг, схватившись за бедро и застонав. Барро повернул голову и изумился еще сильнее, когда понял, кто сейчас стрелял.

\- Макс, ты как? – крикнул брат, поднимаясь.

\- В порядке, – отрывисто сказал он, тоже вставая. – Я в порядке, Тони.

Он почти не слышал себя, поскольку глядел только на Сэма Лисса, опустившего пистолет.

А потом тот побежал к нему и Макс тоже пошел навстречу.

\- Хозяин! – Сэм бросился на него, чуть не налетев на больное плечо, но вовремя остановился. – Сеньор Барро, как вы?

\- Все хорошо.

Он заметил, что того откровенно трясло, хотя в левой руке Саммер все еще сжимал пистолет.

\- Вы же ранены!

\- Все нормально, Сэм. Успокойся.

\- Но у вас кровь течет и сильно!

Макс шагнул вперед и положил другую руку ему на затылок, чуть прижимая к себе.

\- Сэмми, все хорошо. Не волнуйся. Это просто царапина.

\- Но…

Антонио и Серхио подошли к ним.

\- Нужно вызвать полицию, – сказал брат. – А мой шофер уже скрутил этого парня.

Макс оглянулся: действительно, там стоял теперь кремовый «Бентли», а его водитель, подоспевший к схватке только сейчас, жестко удерживал нападавшего.

\- Я тоже не взял с собой охраны, – с досадой протянул Антонио. – Опрометчиво, как погляжу. 

\- Особенно с моей стороны, – усмехнулся Макс.

Расчет времени для нападения выбран удачно: скорее всего, за ним следили, а охранников рядом не было, в отличие от его обычных деловых поездок. Ночь, открытое место, никого рядом. 

«Точно, следили! – понял он, злясь на себя. – Сэм же говорил об этом еще утром. А ведь мы могли оказаться здесь только вдвоем, если бы вышли раньше или позже других, тогда бы и свидетелей не случилось рядом». И уж конечно тот человек не ожидал, что скромный худощавый парень, сопровождавший его под видом омеги, станет настолько серьезной помехой.

И, кстати, брат тоже помог, что Макс только сейчас осознал в полной мере. «Не бросил. Почему он меня не бросил в такой момент?» А Сэм? Тот проявил себя с неожиданной стороны, действуя при этом решительно и умело.

Барро глянул на спутников: брат хмурился, разглядывая поверженного врага, а лицо Серхио Диаса посерело. «Конечно, он же кабинетное существо, – подумал Макс, – оружия сроду не держал, только бумаги. А вот Антонио вполне хладнокровен. Но Сэм? Всего несколько минут назад он так уверенно вмешался в ход событий, кто бы мог подумать». Зато сейчас тот не отводил глаз от Максимилиано, словно опасаясь, что с ним может случиться что-то еще.

\- Спасибо тебе, Сэм. 

\- Сеньор… 

Барро потрепал его по руке.

\- Я не собираюсь падать в обморок, – прошептал он ему на ухо. – Расслабься. – Он отстранился и с улыбкой глянул на него: – А ты меня удивил, Сэм Лисс.

«Но кто подослал этого проклятого байкера?»

\- Знаешь его? – резко спросил Антонио, кивком указывая на обезвреженного врага.

Максимилиано тоже подошел к тому, сидящему на земле. По хозяйскому знаку шофер откинул капюшон, скрывавший лицо неизвестного.

\- Люк! – вырвалось у Макса, едва тот увидел его.

«Люк Эллиот?! Быть не может!»

Тот запрокинул лицо, с ненавистью глядя на него снизу вверх. 

\- Повезло тебе, Барро, – он густо сплюнул на землю. – Снова повезло. 

Сэм тоже подошел ближе.

\- Это же он! Тот самый человек, которого я видел накануне возле отеля.

\- Не нужно никакой полиции, – мрачно сказал Макс. – Да, я его знаю. 

«Никогда бы не подумал, что мы снова встретимся именно так».

Похоже, до его брата тоже кое-что дошло. 

\- Так он из тех самых Эллиотов? – негромко протянул он. – Клан Эллиотов, контролирующих весь алкогольный бизнес и все перевозки на западном побережье?

Когда Макс неохотно кивнул, проблеск веселья мелькнул в глазах брата.

\- Значит, те слухи все же не ложь? – он приподнял брови.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему нам не нужны здесь посторонние? Это не пойдет никому на пользу.

\- Да уж. – Антонио покачал головой. – Макс, ты бы почаще думал не членом, а головой.

\- Кто бы говорил, – огрызнулся тот. – И я не собираюсь слушать твои советы.

Антонио лишь ухмыльнулся.   
Люк Эллиот тоже, но его улыбка походила на оскал.

\- Я еще доберусь до тебя, Барро, – прошипел он. – Думал, что можешь вот так поиграть со мной и все? Заодно использовать в своих интересах?

Его сузившиеся злые глаза прожигали насквозь.

\- Сеньор Барро, вам надо срочно перевязать рану, – тревожно напомнил Сэм. – Крови так много! Идемте в отель.

Эллиот скривился, разглядывая его. 

\- Как трогательно, – он словно выплюнул эти слова. – Какая заботливая шлюшка.

Макс нахмурился, отодвигая Сэма за спину.

\- Позже, Лисс. Теперь нужно решить, что с ним делать, – проворчал он.

\- Я позабочусь об этом, – спокойно предложил Антонио. – Иди. Тебе действительно нужно заняться этой раной, а я разберусь с остальным. Для начала вернем его семье, а если потребуются переговоры с их кланом, то могу выступить посредником. Я знаю кое-кого из их верхушки.

\- Хм… Уверен? – Барро вновь прижал руку к ране, но кровь сочилась между пальцами. – Хорошо, тогда обсудим это позже.

«Если он действительно уладит это дело, то я буду ему должен. Как неудачно!» Это разозлило и уязвило его, чуть ли не сильнее, чем нападение.

\- Сеньор Барро! – умоляюще позвал Сэм. – Идемте же!

\- Да, идем. – Максимилиано все же оглянулся и нехотя выдавил: – Спасибо за помощь.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Налей-ка мне выпить, Сэм.

Они вернулись в отель два часа назад; вызванный в номер врач осмотрел рану и показал, как правильно делать перевязку. Саммер очень внимательно выслушал инструкции, но когда медик ушел, оставив их только вдвоем, то Барро показалось, что помощник чувствует себя явно неуютно. «А еще он выглядит таким усталым и печальным», – отметил он, наблюдая за ним.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр.

Взяв из его рук стакан с виски, Макс сделал большой глоток.

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь стрелять.

\- Не слишком хорошо, – неловко улыбнулся тот.

\- Да? Но ведь этой ночью я многим обязан именно тебе.

Сэм тут же отвернулся.

\- Не стоит об этом, сэр, – напряженно ответил он. – Я просто не мог поступить иначе.

\- Но откуда у тебя оружие?

\- Мне помог Диего Рамирес. – Саммер с тревогой обернулся: – У него же не возникнет проблем из-за меня? Я попросил достать мне оружие, поскольку знал, что охрану вы с собой в этот раз не берете.

\- Как же предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, – негромко протянул Барро.

Сэм промолчал, но вид у него был подавленный, что порядком озадачило Максимилиано. Не разгадав эту загадку, он вернулся к другому странному случаю.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что Люк Эллиот однажды решится на такое. Хмм… Кстати, Сэм, извини, что тебе пришлось выслушать от него все эти грубости на свой счет.

Повисло долгое молчание.

\- Кажется, ты хочешь что-то у меня спросить? – тихо произнес он.

Лисс явно боролся с собой.

\- Да, но… Я не должен! Не могу же я…

\- Смелее, Сэм. 

\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, но… – он смущенно глянул на него своими грустными и большими глазами. – Вы знаете того человека, сэр?

\- Так и есть. – Макс задумался, прежде чем уточнить, но все же продолжил: – У нас была связь, правда, недолго. 

Сэм взглянул на него исподлобья, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть мучительный интерес.

\- Но как же так? Мне показалось, что он тоже… альфа?

\- Да. Такие отношения иногда случаются, хоть и редко. Разве ты не слышал? 

\- Я никогда бы не подумал, что вы… – Сэм не решался закончить мысль. – Что вам…

\- Ну, обычно мне нравятся только омеги. 

Саммер тут же опустил взгляд.

\- Но пару раз и у меня были романы с альфами. Лучше сказать «интрижки». – Макс нахмурился. – Первый раз это случилось еще в школе. Это ведь был колледж только для альф, так что выбирать не приходилось. И позже с другим парнем – мы ходили в один спортклуб, а после тренировок иногда снимали напряжение очень приятным способом, – он ухмыльнулся горячим воспоминаниям. – Но никто из нас не относился к этому всерьез. Такие отношения ни к чему не ведут, знаешь ли. Это просто способ испытать новые ощущения или временная замена. 

\- Но тот человек, Люк Эллиот… Он-то, похоже, считал, что все иначе, сэр. 

\- Да, и это стало ошибкой, – еще сильнее помрачнел Барро. – Как-то случайно все получилось. Он из семьи моих старинных деловых партнеров, а тогда я гостил в их загородном имении. Мы обсуждали контракт, условия поставок и остальное, а младший Эллиот в сделке почти не участвовал, но все время крутился рядом со мной. Однажды мы напились, а потом оказались в одной постели. Вот так все банально.

Саммер еле слышно вздохнул.

\- Всего-то несколько жарких ночей. Мне казалось, что эти отношения доставляют удовольствие нам обоим, – досадливо фыркнул он. – Если бы я знал, что его так переклинит из-за этого. Признаю, когда я впервые обнаружил, что могу получить и альфу – это немного снесло крышу. Омеги… С ними в постели все просто, а вот уложить под себя альфу – это всегда вызов. – Макс глянул на помощника и сказал уже мягче: – Я не должен был говорить с тобой об этом. 

\- Нет, почему же…

\- Это все явно не для твоих ушей, но мне с тобой так легко… – он едва заметно улыбнулся. – Легко и тепло, Сэм. Уже поздно. Ложись спать. 

\- А вы еще не идете, сеньор? 

Он лишь покачал головой. 

\- А как ваша рана? Сильно беспокоит?

\- Не слишком. Не волнуйся, детка. – Он встал, подошел к нему. – Ты устал. – Макс провел рукой по его пепельным волосам. – Иди уже. 

\- Да, сэр. – Саммер нерешительно потоптался на месте. – Ммм… Спокойной ночи. 

Он медленно направился к выходу, а потом оглянулся.

\- А с бетами… – еле слышно прошептал он.

\- Что?

\- Ну, с ними вы тоже… – он вспыхнул до самых ушей. – Простите! Я опять лезу не в свое дело.

Макс задумчиво посмотрел на него

\- Нет, никогда. Только деловые отношения, ничего больше.

\- Понятно. – Сэм низко опустил голову. – Извините, сэр.

Он поспешно исчез за дверью.

Максимилиано еще долго не спал: он стоял на балконе, потягивая свой виски и вглядываясь в ночные огни большого города.

Когда он неслышно вошел в спальню, Лисс не проснулся. Макс устроился рядом и уже начал дремать, когда его разбудил болезненный стон.

Саммера явно мучил ночной кошмар.

\- Проснись! – он потряс его за плечо. – Эй! Ну же, очнись.

Тот снова тихо, отчаянно вскрикнул, рванулся вперед и угодил прямо в руки Барро, тут же окружившие его надежным кольцом.

\- Это же просто сон, Сэмми.

\- Нет! Что я... О, вы здесь! Вы же в порядке, сэр, да?

\- Всего лишь дурной сон. – Макс покрепче прижал его к себе. – Все, уже все.

\- Слава небу! – с облегчением выдохнул Лисс. – Мне снилось, что я… что я так и не успел…

Максимилиано не стал уточнять, о чем он говорит.

\- Все хорошо, Сэм.

Тот уткнулся носом в его плечо, часто дыша.

\- Простите… – он вцепился в него, сжав неловкими пальцами ткань атласной пижамы.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться. – Максимилиано терпеливо разжал его руку, а потом легко поцеловал в ладонь и отпустил. Он погладил его по волосам. – Все хорошо, Саммер. Все уже позади. И завтра мы едем домой.

\- На наш остров? – шепотом переспросил тот. – Это так здорово. Я хочу туда поскорей.

Когда Макс отпустил его, Сэм сразу же вновь потянулся к нему и прильнул всем телом. 

\- Можно?.. Пожалуйста, я… Только сейчас, сэр. Только сейчас!

Максимилиано ничего не ответил, а просто сгреб его в охапку, прижал к себе и вскоре провалился в глубокий исцеляющий сон.


	12. Chapter 12

Максимилиано нахмурился, перечитав короткое письмо: «И двух недель не прошло, как вернулся, а тут новая напасть. Просто не дают покоя в собственном замке». Он вызвал слугу, и едва тот возник на пороге, тут же спросил:

\- Где Саммер? Быстро найдите его и пришлите в мой кабинет. 

Тот поклонился и бесшумно исчез.

Но вскоре явился не он, а сам дворецкий Эмилио Рамирес. 

\- Сеньор Барро, кое-что случилось…

\- В чем дело? – Макс раздраженно щелкнул пальцами по крышке ноутбука. – Где Сэм?

\- Я как раз об этом, хозяин! Произошло кое-что неприятное. И Саммер пострадал.

\- Что?

\- Да, сеньор, у него травма. Похоже, что растяжение связок.

\- Но как это случилось? – еще более раздраженно спросил Барро. – И где он?

\- В парке, но я распорядился, чтобы мальчика отвели наверх, в его спальню. К сожалению, он упал с лошади. 

\- Как это? Он ведь даже не умеет ездить верхом.

\- Я не знаю, как это произошло, сеньор, – вздохнул дон Эмилио. – Кажется, Саммер сам захотел прокатиться, даже коня лично оседлал. 

\- Да что за бред! – Барро встал. – Как это вообще могло приключиться? Он же боится ездить, только лошадей мне вечно балует: то сахар им таскает, то яблоки.

Он разъяренно промчался вниз по лестнице, рванул дверь настежь и увидел Сэма, бледного и несчастного, который хромал ему навстречу, осторожно поддерживаемый под руку одним из младших конюхов.

\- Что еще стряслось? – отпустив конюшего легким кивком, он потянул к себе Лисса. – И именно тогда, когда я тебя ищу!

Саммер ойкнул, неудачно ступив на больную ногу, и тогда Барро подхватил его: тот взлетел на руках хозяина и оказался прижатым к широкой груди.

\- Вы меня искали, сеньор? – смущенно прошептал он. – Как жаль, что я не успел вовремя. 

\- Об этом позже. – Барро стремительно зашагал к дому. – Что за переполох ты устроил? И что с ногой?

\- Простите, сэр, я… – Сэм прикусил губу и робко глянул из-под упавшей челки. – Пожалуйста, отпустите! Я и сам могу дойти и подняться наверх.

\- Ничего ты не можешь, – отрезал Макс.

\- Но я не хочу вас затруднять!

\- Ты и не затрудняешь. Ты же весишь не больше котенка, – фыркнул Барро, – во всяком случае, для меня.

\- Но ваше плечо! Ваша рана не так уж давно затянулась.

\- Ты лучше скажи, – он легко встряхнул упрямца, – какого дьявола тебя понесло в конюшню?

\- Эмм… Я просто хотел попробовать…

\- Что? – Барро поднялся по лестнице, распахнул дверь спальни Лисса и аккуратно опустил того на постель. – Что еще тебе понадобилось вдруг пробовать?

Саммер потупился, его скулы предательски заалели.

\- Извините меня, сэр, – тихо сказал он.

\- Да не нужны мне твои извинения! Объясни лучше.

\- С лошадью все в порядке! – поспешил уточнить Сэм. – Ничего не случилось.

\- А с тобой случилось. – Барро сверху видел сейчас лишь виновато склоненный затылок. – Как это произошло?

\- Ну… Я всего лишь хотел… Я всего несколько минут продержался в седле, но она вдруг понесла и сбросила меня. – Саммер весь залился румянцем, когда Барро принялся его быстро ощупывать по всему телу в поисках возможных повреждений. – Сэр! – взмолился он. – Со мной все-все в порядке!

\- Да, я уж вижу. 

\- Только ногу повредил, да и то не сильно. 

\- Это определит доктор, за ним уже послали. И зачем ты это сделал?

\- Потому что я идиот, – печально сказал тот. – Вот и все.

Барро только рукой махнул, отпуская его. 

\- Ну вот как с тобой говорить? – фыркнул он. – Даже отругать толком невозможно, раз ты сам признаешь, что поступил глупо.

\- Еще как признаю, – вздохнул Сэм. – Простите.

\- Агрррх... Ладно, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Могло быть и хуже. Лежи и жди врача. Слуга принесет лед, приложишь к больному месту.

\- Да, сэр. А что вы хотели мне поручить, когда искали?

\- Сейчас не до того, – отрезал Макс. – Какая же ты бестолочь, Сэмми. – Он лениво взъерошил его темные волосы. – Просто тупица, – ласково потрепал по щеке. – Сиди здесь и никуда сегодня не ходи.

\- Я скоро встану! – с готовностью пообещал Сэм. – Вернусь к делам не позже, чем через пару часов.

\- Молчать. Сегодня ты из этой комнаты не выйдешь, а остальное скажет врач.

 

***

Поздним вечером того же дня Максимилиано Барро вновь поднялся в спальню помощника, окинул того придирчивым, скептическим взором и поставил дымящуюся чашку с горячим шоколадом на столик у кровати.

\- Сеньор Барро, – застенчивое сияние в улыбке Саммера заставило взгляд Барро немного смягчиться, – доктор сказал, что все не так уж плохо. Всего лишь небольшое растяжение. И я скоро смогу приступить к обязанностям.

\- Я знаю, что он сказал, – негромко проворчал тот, – сам с ним говорил о тебе. Лучше выпей-ка это, тебе нужно поддерживать силы.

\- Спасибо! – Сэм осторожно взял чашку обеими руками. – Надо же, вы сами принесли мне шоколад, – негромко добавил он.

Макс на миг закатил глаза, а потом все же ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты пропустил ужин, – напомнил он. – Кроме того, я решил, что изредка можно тебя побаловать – иногда это не повредит. И даже полезно.

\- Ммм… – Сэм покраснел. – Но вы же и так всегда… Я хочу сказать, что мне очень хорошо здесь, у вас, – он окончательно смутился и замолчал, а потом нерешительно продолжил: – Нигде мне не жилось так здорово, как тут. Мне повезло, что я попал сюда.

Макс внутренне забавлялся, слушая и наблюдая за ним, но виду не подал.

\- Полагаю, нам тоже повезло с таким приобретением, Сэм, ведь ты здесь очень полезен. 

Барро огляделся в поисках места, куда можно сесть, но единственное кресло у окна было завалено книгами, как и сам подоконник, так что пришлось устроиться прямо на краю постели, напротив укрытого шерстяным покрывалом Саммера.

Сэм не зарделся от его слов только потому, что румянец и так заливал его щеки и сильнее заалеть уже не мог.

\- Спасибо, сэр, – прошептал он, глядя в чашку. – А вы не скажете, что хотели мне поручить до того, как узнали о том, что случилось со мной?

\- Потом, – отмахнулся Макс. – Есть в запасе еще несколько дней, а пока тебе нужно выздоравливать, так что я освобождаю тебя от всех дел.

\- Но как же так? – растерянно отозвался Сэм. – Я не хочу!

\- А я и не спрашиваю, – отрезал Максимилиано. – Я так решил. А теперь мне хотелось бы все же услышать, что тебя заставило влезть на бедное животное.

\- Бедное? – тут же возмутился он. – Да эта коварная зверюга сбросила меня, когда я совсем не ожидал, а мне-то казалось, что мы почти уже поладили. Но она ничуть не пострадала, – тут же добавил Лисс, словно и не говорил об этом прежде. – За этим я следил.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но зато пострадал ты и, как я вижу, от собственной глупости, – проворчал он. – Так зачем ты это сделал? Объяснишь, наконец?

\- Ну… – тот склонил голову. – Мне просто хотелось попробовать, вдруг получится. Мой кузен ведь ездит верхом, почему же я не могу научиться.

\- Хм… – упоминания о красавчике Тарлингтоне он не ожидал. – Вот как? Что за нелепость! Ну что это за ребячество, Сэм? Почему вдруг тебе захотелось подражать ему? Не говоря уж о том, что Джулиан, наверняка, учился этому искусству с ранних лет, а ты и подойти-то к коню сначала побаивался. 

Саммер вцепился в чашку настолько крепко, что даже костяшки пальцев чуть-чуть побелели. 

\- Да, это так, – неохотно признал он. – Но мне казалось, что ездить верхом не так уж сложно, главное преодолеть страх. А я многому научился сам, и давно привык разбираться со своими желаниями самостоятельно. 

\- Но зачем тебе вообще это понадобилось? – недоумевал Барро. – Если уж так хотелось покататься, то мог просто попросить кого-то из работников, чтобы взяли тебя с собой на прогулку в свободное время, хоть того же Диего бы спросил. 

\- Но… – он поставил чашку на столик. – Вы же ездите верхом почти каждый день, сэр.

\- И что из того?

Сэм отвел взгляд. 

\- Я просто подумал, возможно, вы пожелаете, чтобы я составил вам компанию на прогулке, если я научусь. Однажды вы уже предлагали мне, помните? А я не умею и не могу вас сопровождать.

\- И это все?

Тот молчал, не глядя на него. Макс потянулся и положил руку ему на колено, медленно погладив его через тонкую шерсть пледа.

\- Какой же ты все-таки ребенок, Сэм, – мягко сказал он, – а ведь тебе почти двадцать один, как ты говорил. 

\- Я не ребенок! – упрямо выдал Лисс, поднимая глаза. – Вовсе нет. 

\- Тогда не веди себя настолько по-детски, – сухо отрезал Барро. – Кстати, если уж тебе взбрело в голову научиться, то мог спросить и меня. Я вполне могу дать тебе пару уроков.

\- Я не хотел вас затруднять, – робко проговорил тот. – Даже подумать об этом не мог. Надеялся, что и сам справлюсь.

\- А теперь будешь валяться здесь день за днем. Гениально.

\- Не стану! Я постараюсь встать как можно скорее. 

\- Нет, станешь. Сделаешь все, что сказал врач, а я прослежу за этим.

Саммер вздохнул.

\- Но я хочу как можно скорее вернуться к своим обязанностям, – тоскливо пояснил он.

\- Они никуда не денутся. Сейчас намного важнее поправиться. Да что за спешка?

\- Я просто хочу быть полезным, сэр, – тихо ответил Сэм. – Вы знаете, что я с детства сменил много домов. И рано усвоил, что не имею права быть бесполезным, если хочу рассчитывать на крышу над головой хотя бы на какое-то время.

Макс наклонился вперед и взял его за руку, бережно сжав холодные пальцы.

\- Перестань. Тебя никто пока отсюда не гонит, Саммер, – он снова на миг сжал его ладонь и отпустил. – А теперь выпей уже шоколад и засыпай, тебе надо набраться сил. Вскоре они тебе понадобятся.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Лисс? – Барро сначала открыл дверь, а потом уже легко постучал, обозначив свое присутствие. – Сэм, ты здесь?

В спальне никого не оказалось, однако из-за двери ванной комнаты слышался шум воды. А еще через мгновение – грохот и вскрик. Барро нахмурился и решительно поспешил туда.

\- Ой! – Саммер мгновенно покраснел, безуспешно пытаясь подняться, но его рука скользила по гладкой стене, и ухватиться за что-либо не получалось. – Хозяин! Я не знал, что вы уже вернулись из столицы.

\- Да что же это такое? – проворчал тот, не обращая внимания ни на его смущение, ни на наготу и уверенно вытаскивая Сэма. – Ты же все еще с трудом ходишь! Какого дьявола тебя понесло в эту проклятую ванну?

\- П-простите, сэр… 

\- Да за что ты извиняешься, идиот? – Барро встряхнул его, ставя на ноги. – Сам же себе делаешь только хуже! Вот о чем бы подумал.

\- Но я так хотел принять душ. И все получилось, всего лишь в конце поскользнулся. 

\- Ну-ну… – он закрыл воду, не придавая значения тому, что его рубашка сильно промокла. – Так, иди сюда.

\- Вы… тоже промокли, сэр, – тихо проговорил Сэм, уставившись на его грудь, рельефные мышцы которой облепил влажный шелк. – Извините.

\- Завязывай уже с этой странной привычкой так часто извиняться, – посоветовал Барро. – Ну, и где у тебя полотенце? А, вот.

Он сорвал с держателя пушистое большое полотенце и накинул на Сэма, тут же принявшись его вытирать. 

\- Я сам! – тот зарделся еще сильнее. – Изв… Кхм… Можно?

\- Нет, – отрезал Максимилиано, быстро растирая его и закутывая снова. – Вот так, готово.

Он подхватил его на руки и вынес из ванной, а потом опустил на постель. Саммер глянул на него исподлобья.

\- Вы что-то хотели, сеньор?

\- Ничего особенного, – пожал тот плечами. – Просто хотел вытащить тебя из комнаты. Подумал, что ты слишком много здесь сидишь, а погода сегодня чудесная, так что в саду тебе будет лучше.

\- Ммм… – Саммер поднял мгновенно засиявший взгляд. – Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне.

«И что у него глаза так светятся? Просто как у кота в ночи».

\- Не за что. Давай, одевайся, и я тебя вынесу на улицу.

\- Но… Я могу и сам… потихоньку спущусь.

\- Без возражений, – строго фыркнул Барро. – Давай быстрее. Мне совсем несложно тебя отнести.

\- Да, сэр, – кротко ответил Сэм.

Он неловко укрылся за распахнутой дверцей шкафа, но вскоре появился уже в джинсах и майке.

\- Я так рад, что вы, наконец-то, вернулись, – он застенчиво улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Не знал, что это будет сегодня.

\- Я сам не знал, что приеду. Но с делами в офисе успел разобраться, а в городе душно, – на самом деле его просто тянуло сюда, на остров Глэр, причем еще больше, чем обычно. – Кстати, у меня есть для тебя подарок.

\- Не может быть!

\- Почему?

\- Просто мне их так редко дарят, – Сэм опустил взгляд. – На день рождения только, да и то не всегда.

\- Хм… Ну, он небольшой, но будет ждать тебя вечером.

\- Спасибо, – выдохнул Сэм, как раз в тот момент, когда Барро подхватил его на руки. – Спасибо-спасибо! – он потянулся вперед и быстро прижался губами к его щеке. – Ох! Я же не…

\- Все отлично, – широко улыбнулся Макс.

\- Я совсем забылся, простите, – еле слышно прошептал тот.

\- О, небо… – вздохнул Барро, спускаясь по лестнице и аккуратно прижимая его к себе. – Перестань, Сэм. Мне гораздо больше нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, а не…

Сэм посмотрел на него: очень смущенно, но глаза вновь стали лучиться. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Теперь ты перешел на благодарности? Уже лучше, – усмехнулся Макс. – Хотя ты даже не знаешь, что ждет в коробке.

\- Что бы там ни было, я буду… счастлив, – признался тот. 

«Слишком редко достаются подарки, чтобы он не радовался даже мелочи? Или он так ценит сам знак внимания?» В любом случае, это было неожиданно и от этого вдвойне приятно дарить – Барро привык к совсем другой реакции: что знакомые омеги, что сыновья – все обычно воспринимали его дары как должное, так что даже очень дорогие презенты не всегда вызывали столько радости у одаряемых. 

\- Ты прелесть, Сэм. – Он вынес его в сад, донес до плетеного кресла, стоящего под раскидистой липой, и бережно усадил. – Удобно? 

\- Да, очень. А вы… не останетесь здесь, сэр?

\- Меня дела ждут.

\- Ненадолго! – Сэм глядел так просительно, с затаенной лаской в глазах. 

И Макс сдался: от этого взгляда ему стало настолько уютно и тепло, что отказать уже не смог.

\- Ладно, посижу немного с тобой, полчаса ничего не изменят. – Он растянулся в соседнем кресле и закинул руки за голову. – Какой день сегодня… Почти лето.

Он лениво расспрашивал Саммера про дела в поместье и чем тот занимался без него всю неделю. Солнце щедро припекало, и Макс бы уже задремал, если бы не внезапное появление его помощника Рамиреса, так и не дождавшегося его в кабинете. 

\- Простите, что беспокою, сеньор Барро, – привычно хмуровато начал тот. – Не хочу мешать вашему отдыху. Может, пока отложить наше обсуждение?

\- Нет. – Макс слегка потянулся. – Идем. Надо заняться делами.

Саммер так разочарованно посмотрел на него, что Максимилиано решил смягчить уход. 

\- Иди вперед, Рамон. Я сейчас приду. 

Его ближайший помощник чуть поклонился и неспешно удалился, а Лисс глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Как жаль, что вам уже пора идти. – Он едва заметно поежился. – Честно говоря, я слегка побаиваюсь сеньора Рамиреса.

\- Которого из них? – удивился Максимилиано. – Ах, да, Рамона? У тебя же отличные отношения с самым старшим и младшим из Рамиресов. 

\- Да, они мне очень нравятся, – тепло сказал Лисс. – А вот сеньор Рамон такой суровый всегда. Мне кажется, он считает, что мне здесь совсем не место. 

\- Не бери в голову, – отмахнулся Барро. – Он всегда такой. Я знаю его с самого детства. Но он крайне полезен в деле и очень предан этому дому. И недоверчив, потому и приглядывается к тебе. Но главное, что думаю о твоем присутствии я, а мне кажется, что ты очень подходишь и мне, и дому, и острову. 

Саммер застыл, изумленно вглядываясь в него. На дне его серебристо-серых глаз что-то засветилось так ярко, но Макс не мог определить это выражение.

\- Я сча… кхм… так рад, сеньор. Правда.

Макс поднялся и взъерошил ему волосы. 

\- Отдыхай. И не смей ничем другим заниматься, пока я не разрешу. 

\- Да, хозяин. А вы еще… вы не вернетесь сюда?

Барро глянул на свои квадратные золотые часы. 

\- Некогда. Но… Знаешь, пожалуй, я составлю тебе компанию за обедом. Хочешь?

\- Конечно! – засиял Сэм.

\- Договорились. Тогда через два-три часа пообедаем вместе. Я велю накрыть стол прямо на лужайке или в птичьем саду, если похолодает. 

Действительно, вскоре с моря вновь повеяло свежей прохладой, а небо затянули облака, но настроения это никому не испортило. Они вдвоем уютно разместились за столом, который слуги установили посреди галереи: вокруг буйно цвели растения и пышная сочная зелень, птицы весело щебетали на разные голоса и порхали под высоким стеклянным потолком. Сэм казался беззаботным и очень довольным, и Макс ощущал себя абсолютно расслабленно, а какая-то пьянящая легкость и истома разливалась по всему телу. 

Когда подали кофе, Максимилиано отпил глоток и чуть поморщился. 

\- Все же это не то, что ты варишь для меня. Очень люблю твой кофе, Сэм.

\- Я могу сделать, – тут же вскинулся тот. – Если хотите, я…

\- Сидеть! – нахмурился Барро. – Я кому сказал – не смей ничего делать. Тебе нужно сейчас отдыхать. 

\- Я не умею так долго… И мне нравится варить кофе по разным рецептам. Особенно для вас, сэр. 

Макс ухмыльнулся. 

\- В другой раз, Сэмми. А если ты нарушишь мой запрет, тебе же хуже. Возможно, я даже не поленюсь и лично тебя отшлепаю, можешь поверить. 

Саммер предсказуемо покраснел, но улыбнулся в ответ почти игриво. 

После обеда Максимилиано вновь поднял его и вынес в сад, а потом отнес к качелям в дальнем углу парка. Оба вовсю наслаждались остатком весеннего дня, и Макс долго раскачивал Саммера, пока тот не начал смеяться, взлетая все выше и выше. 

\- Ну, а теперь мне надо кое-что обсудить с мажордомом, так что я отнесу тебя домой, если не возражаешь. 

Саммер кивнул, и Максимилиано уже привычно подхватил его и доставил в дом, где усадил в библиотеке. 

\- Кстати, ты не забыл про подарок, малыш? – поддразнил он. 

\- Нет, конечно! – Сэм заулыбался так, что ямочка проступила на его левой щеке. – Мне так интересно, что это.

Макс даже залюбовался его улыбкой, а потом опомнился. 

\- Придется еще подождать немного, – он подмигнул ему. – Вечером я зайду в твою комнату. Можешь ложиться, когда хочешь, – предупредил он, – я могу и сильно задержаться. Но обязательно отдам тебе эту штуку сегодня.

\- Я буду ждать сколько угодно, – заверил Сэм. – Я все равно до поздней ночи не сплю, а читаю.

\- Вот и хорошо. 

Максимилиано действительно припозднился, допоздна разбирая накопившиеся документы, отвечая на письма и отдавая распоряжения. «Идти к нему или нет? – задумался он. – Уже полночь».

Но он чувствовал, что Сэм ждет, так что все же поднялся в его спальню с коробкой в руках. Саммер, одетый в скромную хлопковую пижаму, сидел в постели, а рядом валялась книга. 

\- Сэр! – нетерпеливо воскликнул он, едва тот появился. – Вы пришли!

\- Я же обещал. – Макс затворил дверь, прошел вперед и протянул ему коробку, обернутую серебряной бумагой. – Держи. Это тебе для поднятия настроения и скорейшего выздоровления.

Саммер бережно обхватил подарок, на миг прижал к себе, а потом стал теребить упаковку, пытаясь добраться до содержимого. Макс забавлялся, стоя рядом и наблюдая за ним. 

\- Ой, это же… – Сэм достал круглый предмет и погладил. – Это же миниатюрный планетарий, да?

\- Ты любишь звезды, ведь так? Я заметил, что у тебя небесный атлас одна из настольных книг, да и ночью ты часто в саду на небо глядишь. 

\- Верно, – застенчиво улыбнулся тот. – Надо же, вы заметили. Я очень люблю звезды. 

\- Я, конечно, не могу подарить тебе их, но хоть что-то. – Макс опустил шторы на окнах и выключил свет. – Давай, можешь открывать.

Сэм благоговейно вздохнул и откинул крышку. Он включил прибор и на светлом потолке и стенах тут же заплясали множество светящихся точек, изображавших звезды и созвездия. 

\- Как красиво! – у него даже явно перехватило дыхание. – Спасибо!

Они молча разглядывали светящиеся узоры, а потом Барро отправился к двери. 

\- Поздно уже. Спокойной ночи, Сэм. 

\- Сеньор… – Сэм завозился, поставил прибор на ночной столик и попытался встать.

Но Макс его опередил и приблизился:

\- Ну, что еще, детка?

\- Я просто хотел поблагодарить вас, сэр. 

\- Ты уже это сделал. Я рад, что тебе понравилась эта безделица. 

\- Очень понравилась! Такой подарок, да еще и от вас. – Сэм посмотрел на него, будто собираясь с духом, а потом быстро подался вперед. – Спасибо, сэр!

Он потянулся и поцеловал Макса куда-то в скулу. Прикосновение вышло легким и трепетным. Барро потрепал его по щеке, и Сэм тут же зажмурился и потерся лицом о его руку. 

\- Спокойной ночи, детка. Сладких тебе снов.


	14. Chapter 14

В дверь аккуратно постучали, и Барро отозвался, не меняя ленивой позы:

\- Да.

\- Можно? – донесся голос Сэма, привычно звонкий и серебристый. – Сэр?

\- Входи уже, – он откинул прозрачную штору и вернулся в спальню. – Чего тебе?

\- Доктор сказал, что я почти здоров. И могу работать! – радостно выпалил Сэм. – И я готов немед... 

Он резко осекся на полуслове, когда увидел хозяина, и тут же опустил взгляд. Барро вспомнил, что стоит полностью обнаженным: он только что принимал, как всегда, солнечные ванны на полукруглом балконе своей комнаты, и одеться еще не успел. Он не то, чтобы забыл о наготе, но не придавал ей никакого значения, однако реакция Саммера – мгновенно заалевшие скулы и судорожный вздох, заставили Барро нахмуриться и накинуть длинный шелковый халат. 

\- Вот и отлично, – кивнул он. – Самое время, так как силы тебе понадобятся. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что получил неприятное письмо? Так вот, их приезд удалось немного отсрочить, хвала небесам, но скоро здесь все же будут гости. И ты мне нужен, чтобы принять удар на себя.

\- Вот как, сэр? – Лисс растерянно глянул на него. – Но кто же приедет?

\- Мои дети. Роберто и Эрик.

\- Как здорово! Вы, наверное, по ним соскучились?

Барро фыркнул. 

\- Не то, чтобы слишком. Их предыдущий визит – в мой столичный пентхаус – закончился полным разгромом. Страшно представить, что они устроят здесь. И если ты представил себе двух милых ангелочков, то напрасно. Должен предупредить – это совершенно не так. Они крайне опасны и абсолютно невыносимы. Кроме того, однажды их чуть не выгнали из школы, и мне пришлось выкинуть немалую сумму за то, чтобы их там оставили. Хоть бы их там держали подольше… мечты, мечты.

\- А сейчас как раз весенние каникулы…

\- Да, так что избежать их визита невозможно. Готовься.

\- Ну, я люблю детей, – неуверенно протянул Сэм. – Надеюсь, что смогу найти, чем их развлечь. Жаль, что нога едва зажила, и я вряд ли могу занять их чем-то подвижным.

\- Не волнуйся, они и так найдут, чем заняться. Просто старайся хоть как-то удержать их от полного разрушения дома. И пусть не слишком докучают мне.

Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на него. 

\- Они альфы, сэр?

\- Именно, – кивнул он. – Два маленьких тигра.

\- Я постараюсь быть полезным, насколько смогу.

\- Но и это еще не все, – Барро поморщился прежде, чем объяснить: – Они приедут не одни.

\- С ними кто-то из наставников? Их гувернер или охрана?

\- С ними будет их второй отец, – он скривился так, будто жевал лимон. – Их дорогой папочка Селин непременно желает навестить меня с нашими крошками. А в качестве вишенки на торте с ними приедет еще и дядя Гвен, то есть брат моего экс-супруга. Возможно, ты слышал о нем – это известный модельер Гвендаль Лакруа. Ну, и кто-то из слуг их сопровождает, конечно, так что прием всей этой компании – то еще удовольствие. И я не желаю, чтобы мне этим досаждали.

\- Я все возьму на себя, хозяин, – кротко заверил Сэм.

Барро вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Ты просто бесценен, – он подошел ближе и заправил выбившуюся прядку за ухо Саммера. – Настоящее сокровище. А теперь сделай-ка мне кофе покрепче и прихвати что-нибудь еще. И пока мы можем наслаждаться покоем в этом доме, неси все это сюда, да вторую чашку не забудь – позавтракаем у меня на балконе.

\- Да, сэр! – звонко ответил Саммер.

Барро на миг показалось, что он поймал выражение обожания в его глазах. Но Лисс тут же опустил взгляд, пряча все эмоции.

 

***

Саммер вернулся, еле таща нагруженный доверху поднос с завтраком.

\- Вот! – он сиял, расставляя чашки на залитом солнцем круглом столе. – Свежие булочки, острый сыр и ветчина, мёд и горячие вафли со взбитыми сливками и малиной. И кофе с шоколадной стружкой и корицей, как вы любите. А этот хлеб я сам испек рано утром.

\- Ты тоже садись, – Барро удобно устроился в плетеном кресле. – Ммм, отличный кофе, как всегда. Ты просто незаменим.

Саммер слегка зарделся от удовольствия.

\- У тебя есть вопросы насчет предстоящего визита? – он отломил хрустящую корочку от душистого хлеба.

\- Да, сэр. На что мне следует направить основные усилия? 

\- Прежде всего, надо сохранить поместье от разрушения, так что следи за детьми. И не позволяй им таскать за хвост моего волка и охотиться на павлинов в оранжереях. Кроме того, ты должен безудержно льстить Селину, терпеть занудство Гвендаля, а еще следить, чтобы гости ни в чем не нуждались и постараться держать их подальше от меня, если только я сам не посчитаю нужным общаться с ними.

\- Ясно, сэр. Я сделаю все, что смогу, – серьезно пообещал Сэм, крепко сжимая чашку в обеих руках.

\- Это будет непросто, – предупредил Барро. – Но они здесь всего на две недели, полагаю, что мы продержимся.

«Нелегко ему придется». 

Утро стояло жаркое, поэтому на Сэме были только рубашка, завязанная узлом и шорты. Барро показалось, что он видит что-то знакомое. Приглядевшись, он убедился в этом.

\- Хм… похоже, это моя рубашка?

\- Эмм…

\- Мне казалось, что я выбросил ее. Во всяком случае, велел это сделать.

\- Н-но… Это же чистый шелк, а в нем так приятно, – неловко пояснил Лисс. – И цвет мой любимый – сиреневый. Она же только чуть-чуть здесь протерлась, почти и не видно.

\- Ладно, ладно, – Барро отмахнулся от потока этих нелепых оправданий. – Можешь оставить себе.

\- Спасибо!

\- Но я и так могу купить тебе хоть дюжину шелковых сорочек – это не проблема. И незачем тащить из корзины обноски, которые тебе еще и велики.

\- Но я… хочу именно эту, – Саммер опустил глаза. – Можно?

\- Я ведь уже сказал, что да. 

Тот прикусил губу, и Максимилиано смягчился, видя его смущение. Он скользнул одобрительным взглядом по его длинным стройным ногам. Поймав себя на том, что откровенно им любуется, он нахмурился.

«Пожалуй, надо бы посетить массажный салон в столице, давно я там не был, а у них такие ласковые и сладкие массажисты-омеги. И пора, наконец, завести нового любовника, а то у меня так давно не было полноценной разрядки, что я уже на бету засматриваться начинаю».

\- Можно спросить, хозяин? – осторожно начал Сэм и, дождавшись кивка, продолжал: – А почему нельзя отказаться от их приезда, если вам это мешает?

Барро поморщился.

\- По условиям договора, заключенного при разводе, дети не менее раза в год и не меньше недели должны гостить у каждого из отцов. К счастью, обычно сыновья здесь без моего экс-супруга, но сейчас они путешествуют, а потом отправятся все вместе на морской курорт.

\- А сеньор Гвендаль – альфа?

\- Нет, он тоже бета, как и ты. И отношения у нас всегда были сложными, – фыркнул Барро. – Дело в том, что он намного старше брата. И вырастил его сам, практически заменив младшему отца. Так что он вечно над ним трясется, и всегда считал, что тот слишком хорош для меня.

\- Не могу в это поверить!

\- Ну, Селин – красавец и знаменитость. Избалован донельзя, конечно. Хотя я не виню его в распаде нашего брака. – Барро помолчал. – Мы просто друг другу не подходили, вот и все.

\- А сыновья похожи на вас?

\- О, да… Особенно старший. Они совсем как я в детстве, так что теперь я хорошо понимаю, как нелегко пришлось моим родителям и Эмилио. А из школы меня однажды все-таки выгнали, но потом я взялся за ум. И стал одним из лучших учеников к выпуску, правда, исключительно назло старшему брату.

\- Я знаю, – прошептал Саммер.

\- Откуда? – удивился он.

\- Ну, я расспрашивал о вас дона Эмилио, а он любит поговорить вечерами за чаем.

\- Хм. Ему не следовало… 

\- Ой, это мне не следовало говорить, – опомнился Сэм. – Я совсем не хочу доставлять неприятности ему или кому-то еще. Это все мое проклятое любопытство.

\- Да брось, – отмахнулся он. – Это не так уж важно. Пусть Рамон и считает тебя засланным шпионом, но…

\- Что?! Сеньор Рамирес… Неужели он считает меня вашим врагом?

\- Расслабься, Сэм. Я же знаю, что это не так. – Максимилиано даже пожалел, что сказал о подозрениях своего главного помощника. Теперь Сэм с таким ужасом смотрел, что ему сразу захотелось его успокоить, даже приласкать. «Какое странное и непривычное чувство». – Я уже говорил, Рамон всегда очень суров, вот и посчитал твое появление здесь, а особенно нежелание возвращаться домой, подозрительным. Это его работа – уберегать мою компанию от рисков и разгребать последствия, если все-таки влезем во что-то сомнительное. Вот он и заподозрил тебя в промышленном шпионаже. Но я знаю, что ты не можешь быть замешан в чем-то подобном. Я тебе верю.

\- Хозяин…

\- Забудь об этом. Можешь спросить меня, о чем хочешь.

\- А вы… Что вы обо мне…

\- Что? Говори разборчивее.

\- Нет, ничего! Я о другом хотел спросить. Эээ… А почему дон Эмилио – единственный из омег, кто живет в замке? Я знаю, что вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас обслуживали только альфы и беты.

\- Да, потому что я разделяю дело и развлечения. Альфы – для работы, омеги – для удовольствия. И мне не нужно, чтобы мои работники флиртовали в рабочее время или, что еще хуже, конфликтовали из-за чьей-то круглой задницы.

\- Но дон Эмилио так давно живет здесь – почему?

\- Его приютил еще мой дед Леонардо. Он тогда едва женился и унаследовал поместье, где родился мой отец Родриго. И однажды к деду пришел омега, брошенный женихом накануне свадьбы. Эмилио был тогда совсем юным, но уже носил ребенка от того, кто его бросил. Он был в отчаянии, просил любую работу, ведь жених от него отказался, а родные выгнали из дома. И мой дед Лео взял его под свое покровительство. С тех пор он трудился на мою семью, а потом вышел замуж за одного из наших работников. А позже в тот дом мой отец привел своего первого супруга Октавио, но когда завел вторую семью, то попросил дона Эмилио заботиться о нас с папой, ведь отец не мог все время быть рядом, а своему дворецкому полностью доверял. Так что Эмилио растил меня не меньше, чем родители. И мой дом всегда будет его домом.

\- Я понимаю, почему он так любит вас, сэр, – тихо сказал Лисс. – А ваш папа сейчас живет на юге?

\- Да, перебрался на морское побережье, когда умер отец. Сейчас дон Октавио живет уединенно в глуши, а дон Элисео – мой папа – наслаждается светским обществом в престижном курортном местечке, – тон его был сухим. «Особой близости с папой у меня никогда не было, а отца всегда приходилось делить на двоих, и это не считая его мужей, друзей, любовников и главной страсти – работы».

\- А Селин Лакруа… – нерешительно начал Сэм. – Простите, что спрашиваю, но, может, ваш бывший супруг хочет вернуть ваши отношения, раз приезжает?

\- Это невозможно, – отрезал Макс. – А он просто из тех, кто любит везде быть в центре внимания. И всегда носится со своими «милыми мальчиками», старается быть с ними каждые каникулы. Еще бы… несложно поиграть в идеального папу раза два-три в год, ведь больше он их и не видит, а сам вечно занят на съемках и показах, не говоря уж о светской жизни, от которой его ничем не отвадить.

Саммер внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Ваш папа и бывший муж чем-то похожи, да?

\- Точно. Надо же, как быстро ты это понял.

\- Ну, говорят, что мужчины часто женятся на тех, кто похож на их отцов-омег. 

\- Возможно… Но папа и Сели терпеть друг друга не могут. Так было всегда.

***

Поздним вечером Максимилиано зашел в библиотеку и наткнулся там на Сэма.

\- А, ты здесь… Это хорошо, я как раз собирался кое-что сообщить.

Но Саммер не двинулся, и, подойдя ближе, Барро увидел, что тот спит: заснул прямо с большой книгой в руках. Он постоял над ним, глядя сверху на его растрепавшиеся темные волосы и чуть приоткрытый рот.

\- Ах, Макс… – еле слышно прошептал Сэм. – Да, Ма-а-кс…

«О ком это?» – раздраженно подумал он и встряхнул его за плечо.

\- Ой, сеньор Барро! – Лисс встревожено уставился на него, резко вырванный из сна. – Вы что-то хотите?

\- Кто такой Макс? – сурово поинтересовался он.

\- Что?

\- Ну, ты сейчас говорил о ком-то, пока не проснулся.

Саммер вмиг залился краской румянца.

\- Это… Вы его не знаете.

\- И кто он?

\- Один альфа… из поместья моего дяди, его охранник.

Барро презрительно нахмурился: «Точно, Диего же когда-то говорил, что Сэм, кажется, увлечен кем-то. Вот оно что…»

\- Что ж, тебе стоит поскорее вернуться к реальности.

\- Да, сэр, – Лисс склонил голову.

\- Я только что получил ужасное известие. Надвигается буря.

\- Передали штормовое предупреждение?

\- Хуже. – Он мрачно постучал пальцами по столу. – Мало нам прежней напасти – визита Селина и сыновей, так еще и это… Мой папа тоже приедет.

\- Дон Элисео?

\- Да, а он совершенно не ладит с Сели. Они не выносят один другого. Но папа уже едет сюда, чтобы навестить меня, и отменить его приезд невозможно, как и заход солнца. Тебе придется взять на себя еще и это. Постарайся не оставлять их наедине.


	15. Chapter 15

Максимилиано наслаждался прохладой воды и тишиной крытого бассейна, расположенного на первом этаже замка. «В эти дни просто невозможно найти покой в собственном доме, но сейчас так хорошо», – лениво подумал он, закрывая глаза. И расслабился, слушая приятный голос Сэма. В последнее время тот исполнял еще и обязанности его домашнего секретаря, так что сейчас Лисс читал вслух деловую почту, стоя у самого края бассейна или перемещаясь вслед за хозяином, и конспектируя ответы на письма, которые Барро тут же ему диктовал. И ничто не нарушало их благословенного покоя, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока…

… дверь с шумом не распахнулась, а наследники клана Барро не ворвались в бассейн с жутким визгом и дикими воплями:

\- Вот где они прячутся! Я же говорил!

\- Мы его нашли! Все равно выследили!

\- Хватай его, Роб!

\- Заходи слева, Эрик!

«О, нет! Только не это!» – простонал про себя Макс, но сделать ничего не успел, поскольку все дальнейшее случилось так быстро.

Его сыновья бросились к Лиссу, тот уронил гаджет, с которым работал – к счастью, не в воду, попытался ускользнуть, но путь к отступлению тут же был отрезан с двух сторон. Мальчишки с кровожадным ревом кинулись прямо на него, желая поймать строптивую добычу, а Саммер рванулся прочь от маленьких демонов, но зашатался на опасном краю, поскользнулся и с размаху упал прямо в бассейн, рассыпав целый веер брызг во все стороны, что вызвало отдельный восторг у преследователей. 

\- Сэм! – Барро парой мощных движений сократил расстояние и подхватил его на руки. – Ты в порядке?

Тот судорожно хватал ртом воздух.

\- Да, сэр, – чуть слышно отозвался он. – Все… все хорошо.

Макс заскрипел зубами, но прижал его крепче к себе, выбираясь на сушу. Мокрый костюм облепил худощавое тело Сэма, а на лице отражалась боль. Притихшие сыновья с опаской смотрели на отца.

\- Вы! – зарычал он и двинулся вперед. – Да как вы посмели ворваться сюда! Как вы посмели напасть на моего служащего! Да я вас обоих...

Но закончить он не успел, поскольку тех уже как ветром сдуло.

\- Сэр, пожалуйста… – прошептал Сэм, все еще прижатый к его обнаженной груди. – Не надо ругать их. Я сам виноват, что не уследил.

\- Нет, – отрезал Макс. – С какой стати? Они просто невыносимы.

Он осторожно усадил Сэма на шезлонг.

\- Они ведь не хотели всерьез навредить.

\- Они тебя в бассейн столкнули, не говоря уж о том, что осмелились мне мешать, а ты еще их защищаешь.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня вы ссорились с детьми! – Сэм с тревогой глядел на него. – Пожалуйста, сэр! Со мной уже все в порядке, даже воды наглотаться не успел. Просто меня подвела нога, которая лишь недавно зажила, и зря я подошел так близко к краю бассейна.

\- Что за вздор, – отмахнулся Барро, опускаясь на пол и принимаясь ощупывать лодыжку Сэма. – Хм… Кажется, ничего страшного.

\- Я же говорил!

\- Это ничего не меняет, они будут наказаны. Так, – он поднялся и протянул руку, – идти можешь?

\- Конечно! – Сэм радостно ухватился за его ладонь. – О-ох…

\- Оно и видно. Не дергайся, я сам доставлю тебя наверх. Только избавлюсь сначала от влаги.

Барро отыскал полотенце и принялся энергично растираться. Покончив с этим, он повернулся к Лиссу и вдруг заметил слезы в его глазах.

\- В чем дело, Сэм? – резко спросил он. – Где болит?

Тот яростно затряс головой, тут же смахивая с ресниц соленые капли.

\- Нет, я… Все в порядке.

Барро снова захотелось зарычать, но он все же решил не пугать Саммера, которому и без того досталось этим утром.

Он просто молча подхватил его на руки и понес наверх. По пути им никто не встретился, так что они благополучно достигли комнаты Барро. 

\- Знаешь, а я начинаю уже привыкать носить тебя на руках, – легко сказал он, желая подбодрить Сэма.

Но тот лишь неловко опустил взгляд.

Барро распахнул дверь и вошел, а потом бережно опустил Лисса на свою широкую кровать. Тот растерянно облизнул губы.

\- Но… Сэр, почему мы здесь? – его глаза расширились, словно он не мог поверить в то, где находится. – В вашей спальне?

\- Это единственная комната в доме, куда никто не посмеет ворваться, – фыркнул он. – Так что лучше уж тебе побыть здесь какое-то время.

\- Но я ведь должен заняться гостями.

\- Позже. Отдохни немного. Хмм… Давай, снимай всю одежду, бросай прямо на пол.

\- Д-да, сэр, – Сэм вновь отвел взор, но послушно стал раздеваться. – Только от меня же все покрывало теперь мокрое.

\- Плевать! – нетерпеливо ответил Барро. – Давай, помогу.

Он быстро сорвал с него одну за другой насквозь промокшие вещи, рывком стянул и влажное атласное покрывало, отбросив все в сторону. Саммер чуть заметно дрожал, несмотря на то, что за окном стояло почти летнее тепло.

\- Забирайся под одеяло! И не смей вылезать оттуда раньше, чем через пару часов.

Он занялся выбором костюма, а потом стал одеваться, изредка поглядывая на притихшего Сэма. Но когда Барро подумал, что тот, наконец, задремал, с той стороны донесся еле слышный всхлип и рваный вздох.

Барро молниеносно оказался рядом, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

\- Что такое, Сэм? У тебя все же что-то болит, да?

Тот попытался отвернуться.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Но я же вижу! – он сел рядом и протянул руку, поворачивая к себе лицо Сэма, которое тот безнадежно пытался скрыть. – Что с тобой?

Саммер тут же склонил голову, стараясь не показывать слезы, бегущие по щекам.

\- Просто я… Просто я такой… бесполезный.

\- Чего-о? – Барро совсем перестал его понимать. – Да о чем ты? Что за бред?

\- Это так! Я… абсолютно бесполезен для вас, сэр. – Сэм всхлипнул, зажав рот ладонью, отчего его слова звучали приглушенно. – Я даже не могу справиться с вашим заданием. Простите! Но я совсем не нравлюсь вашим гостям.

Барро вздохнул. Он придвинулся ближе и потянул к себе Лисса. «Никогда не умел утешать даже омег, а с ним-то что делать?» – растерянно подумал он, начиная поглаживать его по шелковистым волосам.

\- Это не так, Сэм.

\- Но я…

\- Ты очень даже полезный. 

\- Но…

\- Ты все делаешь идеально, – твердо заявил он. – И хватит расстраиваться из-за всякой ерунды.

Он снова погладил его по голове, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию.

\- Все хорошо, Сэмми. Не смей огорчаться, иначе я действительно рассержусь.

Тот уткнулся носом в его плечо, задышал чуть ровнее, прижался крепко. Барро терпеливо дожидался, пока тот успокоится.

«Принесло же их сюда! А нам было так хорошо, пока… В смысле, мне было и так хорошо, а они заявились и все изгадили. Когда же вся эта орава исчезнет из моего дома?»

\- А кое-кому ты даже слишком понравился, – проворчал он тихо.

\- Сэр? Вы о чем?

\- Не важно. Ну, ты успокоился? – он заглянул ему в лицо. – Отдыхай. Вернешься к обязанностям после вечернего чая, а сейчас можешь поспать.

\- Спасибо, хозяин.

Он провел рукой по его щеке, и Сэм зажмурился. Барро укрыл его своим одеялом и поднялся.

Оглянувшись перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, он подумал, что Сэм очень мило смотрится, когда спит в его огромной постели.

 

***

Барро осознал, что ему не помешает бокал виски. Но едва он плеснул себе янтарной жидкости в стакан, как дверь кабинета отворилась, и появился отец.

Выглядел тот замечательно: «Его вполне можно принять за моего брата, – кисло подумал Макс, – причем за младшего».

\- Папа! Заходи, садись. Хочешь выпить?

Тот отказался и сразу завел привычный разговор, от которого Максимилиано уже пытался сбежать как раз накануне.

\- Ты все еще не присмотрел себе никого, сын? Пора тебе вновь подумать о женитьбе.

\- Зачем? – хмуро поинтересовался он. – Предыдущая попытка отбила у меня всякую охоту.

О неудаче с прекрасным Джулианом он, конечно, рассказывать не собирался.

\- Ну как же? Разве ты не хочешь детей?

\- У меня уже есть двое, – еще более мрачно напомнил он, снова наполняя бокал. – Если ты помнишь об этом, раз уж видитесь вы нечасто.

\- Это целиком вина их второго отца! – тут же вспылил дон Элисео. – Как и то, что их воспитание оставляет желать лучшего. Но Селин не дает мне никакой возможности исправить его ошибки.

\- Да-да…

\- Ты – мой единственный сын. И я хочу видеть тебя счастливым! Как ты не понимаешь?

«Замечательное желание, папа, – подумал он, глядя в темно-карие глаза, так похожие на свои. – Но почему ты считаешь, что лучший способ меня осчастливить – это при каждой встрече снова выносить мне мозг на тему женитьбы и не только? Родители неисправимы».

\- Папа, мне уже тридцать два, так что я как-нибудь сам решу этот вопрос, не волнуйся.

Отец только фыркнул, отобрал у него бокал и сам отхлебнул из него. Макс осторожно направился к выходу, пока тот отвернулся.

«Почему мне намного проще было ссориться с другим отцом? – печально задумался он. – С доном Родриго мы, бывало, до хрипоты спорили, но потом как-то умудрялись договориться. А с папой это просто невозможно». 

Он попытался найти приют в уютной тишине библиотеки, но вскоре приятное уединение вновь было грубо нарушено вторжением сразу двоих гостей – экс-супруга и его брата.

\- О, Макс, ты здесь! – жизнерадостно воскликнул Селин.

«Как раздражает его привычка вечно озвучивать очевидное».

\- Не помешаем? – прохладно уточнил Гвендаль, не дожидаясь ответа и прочно усаживаясь в кресло.

\- Разумеется, нет, – сухо отозвался он. – Располагайтесь.

Селин тут же принялся оживленно болтать за троих, рассуждая о планах на отдых, летних домах общих знакомых и своем великолепном загаре, а Макс привычно отключил слух.

«Стоит ли обсудить поведение наших отпрысков с Сели? Или это как всегда бесполезно?» Он знал, что Селин тут же яростно кинется на защиту «милых мальчиков», готовый простить им что угодно, кроме срыва его съемок и дефиле, так стоит ли тратить время?

Он искоса рассматривал своего бывшего. Тот выглядел превосходно, но его красота отчего-то давно перестала цеплять взор Максимилиано. «А ведь когда-то я был им словно опьянен. Куда все ушло?»

И почему-то вспомнил, как расстроился Лисс, когда на днях впервые увидел экс-супруга своего хозяина. «Что на него вдруг нашло?» Сэм тогда казался таким грустным и уязвимым, а вслух сказал только: «Они так похожи».

\- Кто? – удивился Макс.

\- Ваш супруг и мой кузен Джулиан.

\- Разве?

Барро особого сходства не видел, кроме очевидной яркой привлекательности и изысканной красоты обоих. «Ну да, конечно, оба блондины, но у Джула медово-золотистые локоны, а у Селина холодный платиновый блонд. Фигурой, пожалуй, тоже похожи, хотя Сели более худой и хрупкий, несмотря на высокий рост, как и положено супер-модели».

\- Значит, вам действительно нравится именно этот типаж, – тихо сказал Лисс. – Простите, сэр. Забудьте.

Селин же не обращал никакого внимания на Саммера: вовсю пользовался его услугами, явно злоупотребляя его терпением и готовностью выполнять малейшие просьбы гостей, но вел себя так, будто Лисс – прозрачный и Селин его в упор не видит.

«Зато уж кто заметил Сэмми, так это наш талантливый дядя Гвен, – Барро невольно заскрежетал зубами при мысли об этом. – Так и вьется подле него. И с какой стати он уточняет параметры его тела? А это нелепое желание его нарисовать? Все хотят рисовать Сэмми без одежды. Какая-то эпидемия, не иначе. Хорошо, что Сэм – мальчик скромный, но и паршивец Гвендаль не сдается, – он неприязненно разглядывал его длинное невозмутимое лицо в строгих очках. – Он как бета его лучше понимает, конечно, чем я».

Барро вдруг ощутил дикое желание срочно подняться наверх и завалиться спать, прижав к себе Лисса вместо плюшевой игрушки. «Не видеть никого из них и не говорить ни с кем. Так и не выходить из спальни еще неделю, а там они и уедут, наконец».

Подавив это недостойное желание сбежать от проблем, Барро вместо этого отправился на поиски детей, чтобы сделать им грозное внушение. Однако нашкодивших сыновей нигде не нашел.

И, что показалось еще более странным, вечером Сэм Лисс не появился в столовой. «А ведь я велел ему спуститься к чаю. В чем же дело? Он прежде никогда не нарушал моих распоряжений».

Макс легко взбежал по лестнице и распахнул дверь. Сэм по-прежнему крепко спал, раскинувшись наискосок на его широкой постели и обнимая хозяйскую подушку.

«Странно. Не может же он столько спать?» Он потряс его за плечо, потом сильнее, но тот не просыпался. Заподозрив худшее, Барро вновь отправился разыскивать Роберто и Эрика, а заодно поговорить с мажордомом.

Устроив позже настоящую взбучку сыновьям, он устало вернулся в свою комнату. Сэм потянулся, когда Макс устраивался рядом, открыл сонные глаза и улыбнулся ему, но тут же с ужасом вскочил.

\- Хозяин! За окном уже темно, неужели я так долго проспал? – Лисс попытался встать, но Барро его удержал. – Но…

\- Не волнуйся.

\- Но я же… Я так и не выполнил того, что вы мне поручили!

\- Все в порядке, Сэм. – Ему пришлось притянуть его к себе. – Все хорошо, успокойся.

\- Как же так? – с отчаянием спросил он. – Что со мной вдруг? И слабость такая…

\- Все хорошо, – терпеливо повторил Барро. – Ложись рядом, вот так. Помнишь, что тебе приносили сюда чай?

Сэм кивнул, глядя на него виновато и печально.

\- Так вот, эти несносные мальчишки опять натворили дел. Они как-то умудрились подсыпать тебе снотворное. 

\- Как же я не заметил? Мне, правда, показалось, что вкус какой-то непривычный, но я подумал, что это из-за сахара, а обычно я пью несладкий.

\- Забудь. – Макс устроил его поудобнее и вновь закутал одеялом. – К счастью, ничего серьезного они не сделали, иначе я бы точно с них шкуру спустил. И так им уже досталось. А выходка совершенно в их духе. Мне жаль, Сэм. Но они даже своему дяде Гвену однажды подмешали лошадиную дозу слабительного, а ведь они прекрасно к нему относятся. 

\- Я понимаю… – Сэм вздохнул, а потом неохотно завозился, выбираясь из его объятий. – Тогда я пойду.

\- Куда это? – Макс прижал его крепче. – Лежи уже, если не хочешь вновь наткнуться на какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз. В прошлом году они любимому деду Элисео подсунули жабу в постель. Завтра кто-нибудь из слуг проверит твою комнату, а потом тебе придется ее запирать до отъезда гостей. Но сюда они точно не доберутся, так что спи. Поздно уже. А завтра у нас будет прогулка на яхте и пикник.

\- Ммм… 

\- Тебе неудобно? Может, жарко?

Сэм быстро опустил взгляд, зажмурился.

\- Н-нет… 

\- Вот и отлично. Засыпай. Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

\- Спокойной ночи, хозяин.


	16. Chapter 16

Ему снилось, что он обнимает омегу. И омега в его объятиях такой горячий, гибкий и соблазнительный, а пахнет так сладко-сладко, что хочется взять его немедленно. Макс потянулся вперед, прижимая его к себе. И резко проснулся.

Он лежал в полутьме своей спальни, действительно обнимая кого-то. Но это оказался всего лишь Сэм Лисс, который спал, доверчиво прижавшись к его груди. Максимилиано попытался отстраниться, но Сэм тут же двинулся следом и вновь уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Вдобавок собственное тело среагировало на нескромный сон и эту близость вполне определенно.

Он вскочил и раздраженно направился в ванную комнату. Десять минут спустя Барро вернулся, испытав разрядку, но не облегчение. Он хмуро покосился на Саммера, но тот по-прежнему безмятежно спал. «Не выставлять же его посреди ночи. Я сам позволил ему остаться». Но кто знал, что его присутствие способно вызвать такую реакцию. «Это потому, что у меня давно нет постоянного любовника? – задумался Барро, глядя в потолок. – И почему я вообще обнимал Сэма во сне?» Тот вновь стал неосознанно льнуть к нему, и ничего не осталось, как позволить ему прижаться к себе. Макс изучал его запах, мягко ероша волосы и осторожно приникая к разгоряченной коже. «А Сэм приятно пахнет, – поразился он, – чем-то солнечным… теплым… вкусным».

И все же, он не омега. Но именно из-за него ему пришлось вылезать из собственной постели и украдкой ласкать себя в ванной, словно подростку, захваченному буйством гормонов. «Или все же дело не в нем? Пора мне заняться, наконец, своей личной жизнью». Конечно, прямо сейчас он мог, пожалуй, удовлетворить сиюминутное желание, просто употребив того, кто под рукой. «Нет, – Макс тут же отмел эту мысль, – так нельзя. Пусть я и знаю, что нравлюсь ему, – он давно привык, что нравится слишком многим, – но все же он влюблен в кого-то другого. А еще… Сэм заслуживает большего. Я не могу просто использовать его».

Он запустил руку в пушистые волосы, медленно перебирая темные прядки. Это успокаивало, и скоро он крепко заснул.

 

***

В следующий раз он проснулся куда менее приятным образом, услышав громкие голоса в коридоре: кто-то ссорился прямо за дверью спальни. Прислушавшись, Максимилиано узнал голос отца и Саммера. «Не может быть! С чего вдруг папа накинулся на Сэма?»

\- Что ты делал в комнате моего сына? Отвечай. Так, значит, вы давно этим занимаетесь?

\- Нет, сеньор Элисео, это ошибка!

\- Ну да, а что я только что видел своими глазами? Ты выходишь из его комнаты, как ни в чем не бывало! И откуда столько наглости!

\- Но…

Макс поспешил вмешаться, выйдя в коридор прямо в пижаме. Оба собеседника повернулись и уставились на него: дон Элисео обвинительно, а Сэм – отчаянно умоляющим взглядом.

\- Папа? Здравствуй. Похоже, это утро никак нельзя назвать «добрым». Почему ты кричишь на Саммера?

\- А как еще я должен это воспринимать? Пока я жду, что ты возьмешься за ум и, наконец, остепенишься, а ты, оказывается, даже не думаешь об этом. И спишь с прислугой, с этим мальчишкой…

Макс поднял руку, прерывая этот поток слов. 

\- Довольно! – жестко сказал он. – Это какое-то недоразумение. И Саммер уж точно ни в чем не виноват.

\- Но я же видел, что он вышел из твоей комнаты, сын!

\- Даже если так, и что? Это никого не касается.

\- Я пытался объяснить, что ничего нет, – тут же встрял Сэм. – Простите за это, хозяин!

Макс повернулся и приласкал его взглядом.

\- Все в порядке, Сэм. Ты можешь идти.

\- Я еще не закончил разговор с ним! – вспылил дон Элисео. 

\- Достаточно, папа, – сухо сказал Максимилиано, а потом добавил намного мягче: – Принеси мне кофе, Сэм.

\- Да, сеньор Барро. С вашего позволения.

И Сэм ускользнул, оставив их вдвоем посреди коридора. 

\- Ты тащишь в постель этого мальчишку, а я должен молчать, видя, что мой сын упускает время и возможность наладить свою жизнь? Он же всего лишь слуга, да еще и никчемная бета.

\- Отец, мы не спим вместе, – устало пояснил он.

\- Но я же видел…

\- Ничего ты не видел! Ты неверно понял.

\- Я вижу, как он смотрит на тебя, – фыркнул отец.

Макс лишь отмахнулся. 

\- Он просто мой служащий. И очень хороший работник, так что я не позволю никому его оскорблять.

\- Вот как?

\- Кроме того, папа, тебе не кажется, что я могу и сам решить, с кем мне спать? И женитьба в мои планы уж точно не входит, так что даже не пытайся это обсуждать.

Позже Сэм принес кофе и, наливая его в чашку, виновато вздохнул:

\- Извините за то, что случилось. Мне так жаль.

\- Перестань, – хмуро сказал он. – Это не твоя вина.

\- Но я же… Ваш отец… Я очень сожалею, что расстроил его.

\- Это не имеет значения. – Макс поднялся. – Так, яхта уже ждет нас в бухте, так что быстро собирайся. И подготовь две корзины для пикника.

\- Да, сэр!

 

***

Солнце ослепительно сияло, позолотив морские волны, а солнечный ветер трепал волосы и оставлял соленую свежесть на губах. Яркое небо раскинуло синий шатер высоко над яхтой «Мечта», плавно летящей по искрящейся воде. Управлял ею Диего Рамирес, и «Мечта» скользила легко и неудержимо. Отличная погода заметно контрастировала с довольно унылым настроением компании, собравшейся на палубе белоснежной яхты. 

«Отец все еще раздражен, – заметил Максимилиано, наблюдая за гостями. – Сэм явно подавлен и старается не маячить перед ним лишний раз. А мальчишки опасаются разозлить меня еще больше, поэтому сегодня они такие непривычно тихие». Казалось, что поездкой по-настоящему наслаждается только Селин, беззаботно загорающий и оживленно болтающий с Диего. Гвендаль Лакруа, как всегда флегматичный и спокойный, наблюдал за чайками и иногда поглядывал на Сэма.

«Что он так часто на него смотрит? – нахмурился Барро. – Бесит. Гвендаль всегда умел меня достать».

Он не сразу осознал, что Селин уже стоит рядом.

\- Извини, ты что-то сказал?

\- И что все находят в этом мальчишке? – капризно протянул тот. – И ты, и мой брат… Чем он вас так зацепил?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты? – он пожал плечами.

\- Разве? – Селин испытующе взглянул на него из-под светлой летящей челки. – Да ты же глаз с него не сводишь.

\- Это не так.

\- А уж как он на тебя смотрит…

«Второй раз за день мне говорят об этом», – удивился он.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – прохладно напомнил Барро.

Селин склонил голову набок.

\- Много чего… – не сразу отозвался он. – Много. Но, вижу, что напрасно. А жаль.

«Кто поймет этих омег? Никогда не мог уловить его настроение».

\- Знаешь, мне даже обидно, – тихо протянул Селин. – Когда-то мы были так близки. А сейчас будто чужие.

Барро досадливо отмахнулся.

\- О чем тут говорить? Мы счастливо избавились друг от друга, что обоим только на пользу. А сейчас извини, но мне нужно…

Он заметил, что Гвен стоит непозволительно близко, почти нависает над Саммером, одетым только в короткие шорты и хозяйскую сиреневую рубашку, с которой тот не расставался в последнее время. «И рука Гвендаля так и тянется к узлу на этой рубашке!» Барро стремительно подошел к ним, ухватил Саммера за локоть и рывком потянул за собой, увлекая на другую сторону палубы.

\- Хозяин! – раскрасневшийся Сэм улыбнулся ему так тепло. – Как хорошо, что вы подошли! Вовремя, а то я уж и не знал, что отвечать сеньору Лакруа. Мне почему-то так неловко с ним вдвоем. Наверное, я просто не привык к чужому вниманию.

\- Хм.

\- Вы хотите что-то поручить мне, да?

\- Просто постой рядом со мной.

Сэм озадаченно посмотрел на него. 

\- Мне не хочется говорить ни с Сели, ни с папой, – пояснил он. – При тебе они не станут мне докучать.

\- Понимаю. – Сэм притих, постоял молча, а потом нерешительно заговорил: – Вы такая красивая пара.

\- О чем ты?

\- О вас и… – Сэм отвел взгляд, – вашем бывшем супруге. Прямо как на том плакате. Знаете, когда Джулиану было пятнадцать, в его комнате висел плакат на всю стену: белокурый омега в объятиях большого темноволосого альфы. Они стояли на корабле, на фоне заката, и целовались. И Джул сказал, что хочет, чтобы его первый поцелуй стал именно таким.

Его тихий печальный голос почему-то волновал Барро. 

\- И что? – резко спросил он.

Сэм грустно улыбнулся.

\- Я тогда позавидовал его мечте. Это нехорошо, знаю. И глупо. Но я ведь даже такое желание себе позволить не мог. Да и бессмысленно мне мечтать. – Сэм поднял голову и быстро продолжил: – Извините, что сказал все это. Сам не знаю, зачем я… 

Барро ждал.

\- Я и так сейчас здесь… на этой потрясающей яхте… с вами… – Сэм улыбнулся уже по-настоящему. – Это действительно «Мечта».

Макс шагнул вперед, привлекая его к себе. 

\- Иногда они сбываются. И вот этого нужно опасаться, Сэмми.

Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал прямо в губы.  
Нежно и долго.

\- Сэр! – Сэм, конечно же, вспыхнул, запрокинув лицо. – Что вы… Уммм…

Второй поцелуй стал еще слаще, пока им не помешали.


	17. Chapter 17

Губы Сэма оказались такими сладкими, вкусными и податливыми. Максимилиано углубил поцелуй, а Саммер задрожал в его объятиях. И, конечно, именно в этот момент им помешали:

\- Папа? – прозвенел удивленный голосок. – Зачем ты кусаешь Сэма?

Тот сразу отпрянул, но Барро успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо, а затем повернулся к младшему сыну.

\- Дурья башка! – тут же отозвался старший. – Папа его просто целует, как раньше того белобрысого парня, помнишь? Мы еще в кладовке прятались, а потом нам влетело за то, что мы выпили абрикосовый ликер и разбили бутылку.

Радость в глазах Сэма тут же погасла. Барро пожалел об этом, но спокойно обратился к сыновьям:

\- Берто и Эрик, вы хотите пойти на пикник со мной или со всеми остальными? Решайте сейчас, потому что мы скоро причалим к берегу соседнего острова.

\- С тобой! – завопил младший.

\- Конечно, с тобой! – тут же закричал старший.

\- Тсс! Это наш секрет. Ну, почти.

\- А мы им не скажем? Деду и папе?

\- Придется, чтобы не волновались. Оставлю сообщение через Диего. Но если будете вести себя тихо, то мы ускользнем прежде, чем нас хватятся. – Макс подмигнул. – А Сэм поможет все устроить, верно?

 

***

Они удобно расположились на залитой солнцем поляне, вчетвером наслаждаясь ясным весенним днем и отличной снедью из большой плетеной корзины. Эрик и Роберто явно были счастливы, уплетая огромные сэндвичи, запивая их золотым лимонадом и наперебой рассказывая ему о своих школьных проделках. Сэм тоже сидел рядом, задумчивый и притихший, но изредка бросал на Макса странные долгие взгляды. Сам Барро, довольный уже тем, что удалось избавиться от общества всех остальных, настроенный благодушно, смеялся вместе с сыновьями и изредка дарил ласковые улыбки Саммеру, который неуверенно улыбался в ответ.

Пока сыновья увлеклись спором, деля последний сладкий пирожок со дна корзины, Барро повернулся к Саммеру и легко провел ладонью по его голой ноге – по колену и выше, задержавшись там, где кончались шорты.

\- Тебе бы пошел венок из полевых трав и цветов, – поддразнил он. – Сейчас ты похож на лесного духа или дитя ветра, такой худой и бледный, чуть не прозрачный. Тебе нужно чаще бывать на солнце.

\- Мне надо загореть? – серьезно спросил тот. – Я сделаю это, если вы велите, сеньор.

\- Да нет же, дело не в этом, – начал Барро.

Но Эрик его перебил:

\- Отец, а они без нас не заблудятся? Вдруг на папу и дедулю набросятся дикие звери?

\- Здесь нет таких зверей, балда, – фыркнул Роберто.

\- А если бы и были, то уж точно отравились бы Селином, – еле слышно проворчал Барро. – Нет, малыш, этот остров совсем небольшой, гораздо меньше, чем мой. И с младшим Рамиресом они не пропадут и не заблудятся. А если вы хотите обследовать островок, то допивайте лимонад и пойдем на прогулку.

Сыновья с энтузиазмом бросились исследовать новое пространство, а Макс и Сэм держались чуть позади. По дороге Барро сорвал какой-то бледно-розовый цветок и протянул Саммеру:

\- Это тебе. Заправь в волосы.

Сэм зарделся, но послушно выполнил это и мягко глянул из-под ресниц.

\- Тебе идет, – одобрил Барро.

Лисс быстро опустил глаза.

Они нашли просторную пещеру, от которой мальчишки пришли в полный восторг.

\- Вот если бы сейчас пошел ливень! – мечтательно протянул Роберто, осматриваясь по сторонам. – И мы оказались бы здесь только вчетвером, отрезанными от мира. Развели бы костер…

\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, сын, но на небе ни единого облачка.

\- Ну вот, как всегда…

\- Я тоже хочу костер! – подхватил Эрик. – И чтобы остальные даже не знали, где мы.

\- Хм… Вот что, у меня есть идея, – торжественно сказал Максимилиано. – Даже целый план!

\- Какой, папа? – наперебой загалдели его сыновья. – Ну, какой же?

Две пары карих глаз уставились на него с надеждой и нетерпением.

Такой реакции он и ожидал: «Кажется, у меня есть мысль, как сделать остаток их пребывания в моем замке спокойным и мирным. Насколько это, конечно, возможно с моими детьми».

\- Вы готовы соблюдать конспирацию? Вести себя идеально, чтобы никто даже не догадался, что мы замышляем?

\- Да, да!

\- Ну, тогда до вашего отъезда мы сможем устроить ночную вылазку.

\- Ночью? – загорелся Роберто. – А куда?

\- Что ты скажешь о ночном пикнике? С костром, ночевкой здесь и всем остальным?

\- Я хочу, хочу!

\- И я!

\- Но это возможно, только если вы оба будете вести себя правильно.

\- Мы готовы, отец!

\- Ну, тогда я выберу день, а Сэм опять поможет все организовать. Я сам поведу яхту, а потом мы проведем всю ночь на этом острове. А теперь нам пора возвращаться. И если проговоритесь хоть кому-то, то все отменяется!

Вернувшись к остальным, Барро нашел хмурого отца и напряженного Гвендаля. «Уж если даже всегда невозмутимый Гвен раздражен, что же случилось?»

\- В чем дело? И где Селин?

\- Мне тоже хотелось бы это знать, – мрачно фыркнул дон Элисео. – Сначала вы исчезли, а потом и этот самовлюбленный нахал куда-то запропастился. Что за молодежь!

Гвендаль Лакруа только пожал плечами.

\- И Диего тоже исчез! – удивился Роберто.

\- Вдруг папочку все-таки поймали дикие твари?

\- В таком случае, бедные дикие твари, – вполголоса заметил Барро. – Думаю, они вот-вот вернутся, – добавил он громче. – Пойду и взгляну, где они. Идем, Сэм.

Но пропавшая парочка обнаружилась довольно скоро: те увлеченно целовались, укрывшись за одним из высоких холмов. «А они неплохо смотрятся вместе, – отметил Барро, даже забавляясь ситуацией. – Не удивлюсь, если Сели делает это мне назло, раз я совсем не обращал на него внимания. Хотя, скорее всего, он совмещает приятное с полезным». Он еще полюбовался видом молодого и горячего смуглого альфы и золотистого хрупкого омеги в его объятиях, но, оглянувшись на спутника, заметил, что Саммер возмущен намного сильнее, чем сам Барро. «Не может же он всерьез ревновать Диего?»

\- Не помешаем? – поинтересовался Максимилиано спокойно.

Двое отпрянули друг от друга в ту же секунду. 

\- Макс! – обернулся Селин. – А я и не заметил, что вы здесь.

\- Да, я уж вижу.

\- Кажется, мы заблудились немного, – томно протянул Селин, совсем по-кошачьи потягиваясь. – А вы куда пропали?

\- Мы с мальчишками исследовали остров. Эрик все переживал, как бы тебя не съели.

Они вернулись на яхту, и «Мечта» пустилась в обратный путь к острову Глэр.

 

***

Позже, уже в замке, Барро пришлось выслушивать неуклюжие, но отчаянные извинения Диего Рамиреса.

\- Простите, сеньор Барро! Сам не знаю, как я решился на такое! – с покаянным видом обратился тот, похоже, раскаиваясь вполне искренне. – И что на меня нашло? У меня ведь и жених в столице есть, и я его обожаю. Но тут просто затмение какое-то… И я совсем не хотел проявить непочтительность к вам, хозяин, или к вашему дому.

\- Да ладно, – отмахнулся Макс, решив проявить великодушие, поскольку настроение было отличным. – Я все понимаю. Перед Селином сложно устоять, да?

\- И не говорите…

\- Уж эти омеги! Просто созданы, чтобы испытывать наше терпение. Или нам на погибель.

\- Отец меня убьет, да и дед…

\- Они не узнают, – Макс похлопал его по плечу. – Все в порядке, Диего, иди.

\- Не знаю, как и благодарить вас, хозяин!

Когда тот ушел, Сэм вздохнул:

\- Не понимаю, как он мог позволить себе такое. 

\- Ты осуждаешь его? – Барро прищурился. – Но почему, Сэм? Только не говори, что сам увлечен им.

\- Конечно, нет, сэр! – вспыхнул тот. – У меня… уже давно есть тот, кто мне нравится.

\- Я помню.

\- Но как он посмел? Как решился на такое, работая на вас? Я бы никогда не смог предать ваше доверие. И сеньор Лакруа… это, конечно, не мое дело – осуждать его, но… как вообще можно замечать других альф рядом с вами? Ох… Извините, сэр!

И он исчез за дверью прежде, чем Барро успел хоть что-то ответить.

 

***

Ночь, которую выбрали для вылазки, оказалась чудесной: лунной и теплой, полной какого-то пьянящего волшебства поздней весны.

Барро тихонько постучал в дверь Лисса:

\- Ты готов, Сэм? Тогда иди за детьми, спускайтесь вниз. Если повезет, то нас никто и не хватится до самого завтрака.

Они успешно ускользнули из спящего замка и направились к бухте, где ждала «Мечта». Барро с удовольствием встал за штурвал своей яхты, которой ловко управлял с ранней юности: «Мечта» была подарком отца, дона Родриго, на шестнадцатый день рождения. Теперь у Макса имелись еще две яхты – «Бирюза» и «Фортуна», но эта оставалась любимой.

\- Все на борту? Отправляемся!

Яхта летела по черной воде, в которой отражались лунные блики. Ночной ветерок ласково трепал волосы. Сыновья были в восторге от приключения. «Как и Сэм, – заметил Барро, улыбаясь своим мыслям. – Забавно, но он наслаждается не меньше детей».

Они достигли соседнего безымянного острова, и сошли на берег.

\- Как красиво! – воскликнул Роберто, вертя головой во все стороны. – И мы здесь совсем одни!

\- Как будто мы только что открыли эту землю! – ликующе поддержал Эрик. – А где же наша пещера?

Они вскоре нашли ее и расположились со всем добром: корзиной с едой, теплыми пледами, фонарями и биноклями, предусмотрительно захваченными из дома.

\- Здорово! – Эрик даже запрыгал на месте. – Вот здорово ты придумал, папа! Давайте разведем огонь?

Барро сам этим занялся, и несколько минут спустя возле их пещеры ярко пылал высокий костер.

Они уселись вокруг него, достали припасенные вкусности и напитки.

\- Пирог с грушами и сливами! – заверещал Эрик, увидев любимое яство. – Дон Эмилио сам его готовит всегда, и это самый вкусный пирог на свете.

\- Эмм… Это действительно рецепт дона Эмилио, но готовил я, – смущенно проговорил Саммер. – Он сам меня научил.

\- Ты умеешь готовить? – Эрик крайне осторожно откусил кусочек. – Ммм, вкусно! Не хуже, чем у нашего мажордома.

\- Пришлось научиться, – тихо ответил Лисс, глядя в огонь. – Сначала я стал делать именинный пирог. Я сам его для себя пеку каждый год с восьми лет. И первый был ужасен, насколько помню. 

\- С восьми? – с ужасом переспросил Роберто. – Мне сейчас девять, но я никогда бы не сумел ничего приготовить сам. Хотя это занятие для омежек, конечно.

\- А мне как раз восемь, – сказал Эрик, недоверчиво глядя на Лисса. – А что же твои родители, почему они…

\- Пейте какао, пока оно совсем не остыло, – вмешался Максимилиано. – А для нас с тобой есть немного вина, Сэм.

Он налил им обоим терпкого красного вина, и Лисс обхватил прозрачный стаканчик обеими руками.

\- Сколько звезд! – Эрик задрал голову. – В городе никогда такого не увидишь.

\- Да, красиво, – согласился Макс. – Расскажи нам что-нибудь о звездном небе, Саммер. Ты же знаешь так много всего об этом.

Тот стал рассказывать мальчишкам об устройстве вселенной, о самих звездах, а потом вспомнил несколько чудесных легенд о созвездиях. Роберто и Эрик казались совершенно очарованы всеми этими историями, а сам Барро тоже с удовольствием слушал яркую и вдохновенную речь Лисса, который говорил намного смелее и раскованнее, чем обычно. Покончив с едой и горячим какао, они обошли чуть не весь остров, а потом вернулись, чтобы расположиться на ночлег.

Костер догорал перед входом в их пещеру, его отблески ее освещали, а внутри стало очень уютно, когда все они устроились у дальней стены, закутавшись в толстые шерстяные пледы.

\- Ложись ближе, Сэм, – предложил Барро. – Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз к утру, когда огонь совсем догорит. И вы тоже! Быстро придвиньтесь ко мне с обеих сторон. Кстати, у нас осталось еще немного какао. Достань термос, Робби.

Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, укрывшись пледами, медленно потягивая шоколадный напиток и глядя на красноватые блики костра и алмазы звезд, видимые через вход в их убежище.

\- Мне сейчас так хорошо, – сонно пробормотал Эрик. – Очень-очень.

\- И мне, – протянул Роберто.

\- И мне, – прошептал Сэм.

Он лежал справа, робко прильнув к плечу Максимилиано.

«И мне, – подумал Барро, ощущая тепло всех троих. Он небрежно потрепал по волосам обоих сыновей. – Какие они славные, когда такие тихие».

\- Жаль, что нам скоро уезжать. Да, Роб?

\- Ага. Но мы же вернемся осенью на каникулы. И на зимние праздники.

\- Но это еще нескоро. И мы уже не сможем вот так запросто ночевать на улице.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, – сказал Максимилиано. – У всех у нас есть свои обязанности. Я тоже скоро уезжаю, мне нужно съездить в другой город по делам.

Сэм встревожено завозился рядом.

\- Надолго, сэр?

\- Недели на две.

\- Значит, вас не будет дома, когда лето начнется?

\- Скорее всего. А что?

\- Ммм… Да нет, ничего, – погрустнел тот. – Ничего особенно важного, сэр.

\- А Сэм нравится дяде Гвену! – вдруг сообщил Эрик. – Правда, Роб? Мы сами слышали, как он говорил об этом папе. А тебе нравится дядя Гвендаль, Саммер?

\- Эмм…

\- А я знаю, кто нравится Саммеру! – торжествующе заявил Роберто.

\- Кто?

\- Не скажу! Но это не дядя Гвен.

\- Ну скажи, скажи!

\- Хватит болтать, – опять вмешался Барро. – Пора спать.

\- Да, папа, – неожиданно кротко отозвался Эрик. – Спокойной ночи всем!

\- Спокойной ночи, отец! Спокойной ночи, Саммер!

\- Доброй ночи!

\- Доброй ночи, тигрята. Сладких вам снов.

Барро прижал к себе обоих, а потом еще и Саммера притянул ближе.

\- Спокойной ночи, хозяин, – прошептал тот. – Спасибо за все это.

Он скоро заснул, а Барро еще долго лежал, глядя на него в темноте.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Мне нужно поговорить с вами, сэр. 

Максимилиано неохотно поднял взор от своего ноутбука, разглядывая Саммера, внезапно появившегося на пороге кабинета. Спокойный голос и привычная сдержанность манер все же не смогли скрыть внутреннее напряжение, переполнявшее Лисса. 

\- В чем дело? – нахмурился он. – Проходи.

Сэм не спешил начинать разговор, и Барро нетерпеливо поторопил его:

\- Ну, так что?

Тот сделал несколько шагов к нему, неуверенно остановился посреди комнаты, вздохнул и, наконец, решился:

\- Меня нужно уволить, сэр.

\- Что? – ему показалось, что он ослышался. – Повтори.

Сэм еще раз вздохнул.

\- Я… заслуживаю того, чтобы меня немедленно выставили отсюда.

\- Но почему? Ты хочешь уйти?

Сэм яростно замотал головой:

\- Нет! Нет, конечно! Это последнее, чего я хочу. Но я сделал то, на что не имел никакого права. 

\- И что же именно? – Барро заложил руки за голову и слегка потянулся. – Не могу представить, что ты сделал что-то не так. Даже не представляю, да.

\- Но когда вы узнаете все… – Сэм невольно поежился, но потом серьезно продолжил: – когда узнаете, вы не сочтете возможным позволить мне остаться здесь, сеньор Барро. Я повел себя недопустимым образом. С вашими гостями.

\- Небо, дай мне терпения… – проворчал Барро, а потом встал и развернул к себе Лисса, взяв его обеими руками за острые плечи. – Не тяни, Сэм. Что же ты сделал такого ужасного?

«И что бы это ни было, я не собираюсь выкидывать его вон. Может, его довели мальчишки? Или папа вел себя чересчур резко и спровоцировал на ответную грубость? Хотя вряд ли Саммер способен на что-то действительно дерзкое».

\- Что опять натворили мои сыновья? – помрачнел он.

\- О, нет, сеньор Барро! Они здесь ни при чем. В последнее время мы с ними даже неплохо ладим, – Сэм еле заметно улыбнулся.

«Это правда. После той ночной прогулки они почти подружились, как я заметил. И Саммер знает столько разных историй, которые они обожают слушать. Ни я, ни Сели их никогда этим не баловали, а Сэм рассказывает им сказки на ночь и сидит рядом, пока они не заснут».

\- Тогда что сделал мой отец?

\- Я стараюсь не сердить дона Элисео, – поспешно ответил Саммер. – Делаю все, чтобы он был доволен.

\- Но что же тогда произошло? – Барро начал терять терпение, которым и так не отличался.

\- Я вылил кофе на сеньора Лакруа, – бесцветным голосом сообщил Лисс. – На вашего экс-супруга.

\- Что?! Что ты сделал?

Сэм обреченно склонил голову.

\- Вылил на него горячий кофе, который приготовил и принес по его просьбе.

\- Случайно, разумеется?

\- Нет. – Сэм взглянул прямо на него. – Нарочно. 

\- Кхм. Лучше бы, конечно, на старшего, – задумчиво отозвался Барро. – Но, полагаю, ты уже принес свои извинения Сели, так что инцидент можно считать забытым?

\- Нет, сэр, – тихо, но твердо заявил он. – И я не стану извиняться за то, что хотел сделать и сделал намеренно. Это было бы лицемерием. Я только сожалею, что рассердил вас и нарушил инструкции хозяина, но не раскаиваюсь за сам поступок.

Дверь вдруг распахнулась, чуть не влетев в стену.

\- Макс! – в кабинет ворвался уже Селин Лакруа, разгневанно сверкая глазами. – Я должен поговорить с тобой. И немедленно! А, я вижу, что этот паршивец тоже здесь? Первым прибежал, чтобы повернуть все в свою пользу?

\- О, бездна тьмы! – окончательно раздраженный, Барро пристально оглядел сначала бывшего супруга, а затем печального Сэма. – Я хотел бы выяснить, наконец, что именно все же случилось? Что скажешь, Саммер?

Но тот молчал, опустив глаза. 

\- Я охотно тебе все объясню, – заявил Селин, усаживаясь прямо на край его письменного стола и закидывая ногу на ногу. – Просто этот парень дурно воспитан, и мои новые белоснежные брюки теперь безнадежно испорчены, а еще…

Барро поднял руку, останавливая его одним взмахом.

\- Я все узнаю. Но из другого источника. – Он направился к выходу, однако на пороге оглянулся и жестко велел: – Разойтись по своим комнатам. Обоим. Немедленно.

Эти двое послушались, чем-то, как ни странно, напомнив его сыновей. «Мало мне взбалмошной омеги, да и Селин всегда был избалованным, – думал он, спускаясь и разыскивая «свидетелей обвинения». – Но уж от Сэма я никак такого не ожидал. Отшлепать бы их обоих как следует».

Он нашел отца в гостиной и, заодно, в прекрасном расположении духа. 

\- Папа? Ты не знаешь, что случилось между Селином и Саммером?

Дон Элисео заулыбался еще ярче при одном упоминании этой ссоры.

\- Знаю! А мальчик-то оказался совсем не промах! Я имею в виду Сэма, конечно. Он так чудесно поставил на место этого зазнайку, что я готов аплодировать стоя. У Селина даже корона с головы свалилась, а это с ним, наверное, второй раз в жизни случилось. Первый – когда вы, наконец, разошлись.

\- Но что вызвало такое поведение Сэма?

\- Не все ли равно? Результат меня очень порадовал в любом случае. Хотя Селин и сам упорно нарывался, конечно.

Максимилиано вздохнул, осознав, что разговор станет долгим, но приготовился узнать все детали. 

Выслушав эту версию, он поговорил еще с доном Эмилио, тоже присутствовавшим при размолвке. И даже Гвендаль не стал выгораживать младшего брата.

«Теперь я знаю все, что хотел знать». 

Барро поднялся в комнату Лисса: дверь была приоткрыта, и он заметил, что Саммер сидит на кровати, прижимая к себе круглый предмет. «Мой подарок», – понял он, узнав вещицу, которую тот неосознанно поглаживал.

Он небрежно постучал и тут же вошел в его спальню; Лисс вскочил, отложив мини-планетарий в сторону.

\- Сеньор Барро? – его глаза расширились от тревоги. – Мне собирать вещи, да?

Макс подошел к нему. 

\- Нет.

Сэм ошеломленно посмотрел на него.

\- Но как же…

\- Ты остаешься. А Селин все равно скоро уезжает, так что ничего страшного.

\- Но ведь я…

\- Я знаю, что случилось. Поговорил со всеми и выяснил. Селин же тебя спровоцировал на конфликт, разве нет?

\- Я не думаю, что он сделал это нарочно, – Сэм опустил глаза. – И даже если так… Он – гость этого дома, ваш супруг…

\- Бывший. 

\- Но он – отец ваших сыновей, а я… никто, – прошептал он еле слышно. – Я ведь даже не работаю у вас по-настоящему, а просто временно здесь… случайно…

\- Ты здесь, потому что нас обоих это устраивает, не так ли? – Барро ухмыльнулся, поднимая его подбородок и заставляя смотреть на себя. – Я знаю, что Селин с самого начала вел себя нагло и отвратительно. Он извел тебя мелкими придирками и капризами, но ты отлично держался все это время. И только сейчас вышел из себя, когда он начал упрекать тебя в том, что ты спишь с хозяином и пользуешься этим.

Саммер отчаянно покраснел. 

\- Как он только мог подумать такое, – горько сказал он, пряча взгляд. – Это же так нелепо. Просто немыслимо. Невозможно.

\- Забудь об этом, – спокойно сказал Барро. – Ты остаешься. Ты нужен здесь. А если Селина что-то не устраивает, то я его тут не держу.

\- Но…

\- Забудь, – он взъерошил его легкие волосы и отпустил. – Все позади. Кстати, ты очень порадовал папу, что тоже неплохо. 

\- Мне… правда можно… остаться, сэр?

\- Конечно. И даже не думай сбежать без разрешения. 

Сэм выглядел все таким же потерянным, и Барро не выдержал: притянул его к себе и погладил по голове. 

\- Хватит, Сэм. Успокойся. Никто на тебя и не сердится, кроме Селина, но тот сам виноват. Да и терпеть осталось недолго: еще три дня, и они уедут.

Саммер уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, еле слышно вздохнув.

\- И когда я вернусь из поездки, то хочу найти тебя здесь, – добавил Барро, мягко поглаживая его напряженные плечи. – Договорились?

\- Да, сэр. – Саммер взглянул на него потемневшими серебристыми глазами. – Конечно. Спасибо вам!

Макс улыбнулся. 

\- Все в порядке, детка. Меня вполне устраивает то, что ты можешь сам за себя постоять.

Он пошел к выходу, но голос Саммера остановил:

\- А вы… надолго уедете, хозяин?

\- На две недели. 

\- И вернетесь… только в середине июня?

\- Именно так, а что?

\- А можно и мне поехать с вами?

\- Исключено. 

\- Но почему?

Максимилиано нахмурился: «Не объяснять же ему, что это за поездка, но ему там явно не место». Он собирался на деловые переговоры в другой город, но это были опасные люди и опасные дела, одна из тех нелегальных сделок, которые он проворачивал время от времени.

\- Это небезопасно.

\- Тогда возьмите меня с собой, сеньор! – взмолился тот.

\- Мне некогда будет следить еще и за тобой, – отрезал Макс.

\- Может, я смогу быть полезен? – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Категорически нет. Да не волнуйся ты так, ничего серьезного. И это же всего на пару недель.

Саммер грустно улыбнулся ему вслед.


	19. Chapter 19

Миссия, ради которой Максимилиано Барро пришлось пересечь страну с запада на север, прошла удачно. Он успел дважды побывать в переделке: долгие переговоры шли напряженно, да и пострелять его людям пришлось, но цель – крупная сделка – была достигнута, и свои условия он смог продавить. Дни пролетали незаметно, вот только по ночам порой ощущалась смутная тоска: тянуло домой, причем не в роскошный столичный пентхаус, а на остров Глэр. Так часто вспоминался то шум холодного прибоя у черных скал, то тенистые аллеи парка, толстые стены замка или уютный огонь в камине библиотеки. Он вспоминал своего волка Айго, теплую улыбку дона Эмилио, кофе, который варил Лисс, и его серые глаза. Днем об этом Макс даже не думал, но по вечерам его мысли вновь возвращались к тому, что осталось дома.

Но кое-что не давало ему покоя. «Что-то пошло не так перед самым отъездом, – не в первый раз задумался он. – Почему Сэм настолько не хотел меня отпускать? Отчего мой отъезд его так огорчил? Надо бы выяснить, все ли в порядке».

В конце концов, он решил узнать обо всем через мажордома, позвонив ему за несколько дней до возвращения.

\- Дон Эмилио, все ли хорошо дома?

\- Добрый день, сеньор Максимилиано! Разумеется, все идеально и ждет только вас. Надеюсь, вы скоро вернетесь?

\- Да, очень скоро. А как там Сэм Лисс?

\- Сэм? – озадачено переспросил тот. – У мальчика все хорошо, насколько я знаю. Что вас тревожит, хозяин?

\- Видите ли, дон Эмилио… Когда я уезжал, тот слишком расстроился из-за этого. Но в чем истинная причина, так и не знаю.

\- Ах, вот в чем дело, сеньор! – Барро уловил намек на улыбку в голосе своего дворецкого. – Я знаю, что его расстроило. 

\- Что-нибудь серьезное?

\- Нет, сеньор Макс, не волнуйтесь. Просто у Сэма недавно был день рождения, а вы его как раз пропустили.

\- Вот оно что! Хм… И когда же?

\- В третий день лета. Внук знал и сказал мне заранее, поэтому мы устроили маленький праздник: испекли торт и отметили ночью в саду вместе с остальными нашими работниками.

\- Вот, значит, как… – он помолчал. – Что ж, я рад, что у Лисса все же был праздник. Спасибо, что позаботились об этом.

\- Ну что вы, сеньор! Нам это только в радость, ведь к Сэму все замечательно относятся. Этот парень тут сразу всем по душе пришелся.

Но и теперь, когда все прояснилось, разговор никак не выходил из головы. «День рождения! Ну почему же он прямо не сказал мне об этом? О, небо, как раздражает! И ведь даже его имя могло подсказать. А если бы я знал… Отменять поездку, конечно, не стал бы, но… Может, взял бы его с собой? Нет, исключено, слишком опасно. Но хоть позвонил бы в тот самый день, а теперь поздно. Кстати, ему исполнился двадцать один, насколько я помню, – Саммер же говорил, что скоро лишится опеки родных, достигнув совершеннолетия».

Какое-то непривычное чувство мешалось, словно камень, застрявший в обуви. Барро с удивлением обнаружил, что испытывает нечто вроде чувства вины за то, что пропустил этот важный для его помощника день. «Вот что, – решил он, – надо купить Сэму подарок. Этим я и займусь, как раз пара дней осталась».

Но, отправившись в одиночку по магазинам в центре чужого города, Макс никак не мог определиться с выбором. «То мне ничто не нравится, то хочется купить сразу все, – утомленно подумал он. – Чем же мне его порадовать?» Он долго стоял у заманчиво подсвеченной витрины, не в силах решить этот простой вопрос. «Может, взять дюжину рубашек из лучшего шелка? Или дорогие часы? А может, что-то из украшений? Или эксклюзивный парфюм?»

Тут было над чем поразмыслить. Драгоценности Макс нередко дарил, но это всегда были подарки омегам: для папы, экс-супруга или одного из многочисленных любовников. Изысканные часы были подходящим даром для кого-то из друзей-альф или деловых партнеров. А особые духи, составленные на заказ и подобранные индивидуально, были очень интимным подарком, которым иногда баловали возлюбленных. 

«Что же подарить бете? – хмурился Максимилиано, вновь изучая яркие витрины. – Что ему особенно подойдет?» Барро начинало казаться, что он еще никогда не тратил на выбор подарка столько времени. Порадовать изнеженных омег было несложно, как и выбрать дружеский подарок. «Но Саммер – нечто особое».

А закончилось тем, что Макс принялся скупать все, что ему хоть как-то приглянулось: «Потом решу, что из этого лучше подарить». Коллекция подарков вскоре пополнилась такими экземплярами, как пушистый винно-бордовый зимний шарф, семь элегантных сорочек разных цветов, книги по астрономии с множеством иллюстраций и даже украшение – треугольный аметистовый кулон на серебряной цепочке. Парфюм он тоже заказал, и накануне возвращения получил граненый синий флакон, похожий на кусок льда. Аромат открывался морской свежестью, затем переливался прохладными оттенками лаванды, мяты и зеленого яблока, а завершался чувственным сандалом и пряными нотками корицы. Последним к этому набору добавился стеклянный шар, в котором стоял маленький замок, похожий на дом Барро, и шел густой снег, если хорошо потрясти. «Совершенно бестолковая коллекция, – раздраженно думал Максимилиано, – но больше ничего подходящего не найти. Зато через два-три дня я увижу его улыбку, когда Сэм будет все это разворачивать и вытряхивать из красивых коробок».

 

***

\- Сеньор Барро! – Сэм бросился к нему навстречу, но тут же остановился у подножия лестницы в просторном холле. – Хозяин… ммм… Как замечательно, что вы здесь!

Максимилиано заметил робкую радость в его глазах, да и лицо Саммера, по которому не всегда легко прочесть эмоции, осветилось изнутри, словно кто-то зажег свечу за темным окном.

\- Здравствуй, Сэм! – он ласково потрепал его по волосам. – Ну, как ты?

\- Все отлично, хозяин. Я так рад, что… что вы… Эмм, не хотите ли чаю?

\- Лучше твой кофе, детка. Я скучал по нему вдали отсюда. 

Саммер застенчиво улыбнулся, отводя взгляд.

\- Да, как пожелаете, сеньор. Пять минут – и я подам его в ваш кабинет.

Максимилиано собирался вручить ему подарки сразу же по возвращении, но вдруг передумал. Одна идея внезапно пришла к нему: «А что, это будет забавно. Хоть я и пропустил сам день рождения, ничто не мешает нам отметить его теперь». Но Сэму он пока ничего говорить не стал, а вместо этого вызвал дворецкого и дал ему все указания. «Не сегодня, – решил он. – Послезавтра, пожалуй, когда Лисс вовсе не будет ничего ожидать».

Дон Эмилио охотно взялся устроить маленький праздник втайне от именинника. Они выбрали музыкальный салон замка для торжества, и Барро распорядился насчет ужина для двоих, музыки и цветов. В какой-то миг осознал, что все это больше походит на свидание, но тут же отмел эту мысль: «Я просто хочу порадовать Саммера и сделать так, чтобы ему запомнилось, как он отметил свое совершеннолетие. Скорее всего, через год его уже не будет в замке, так почему бы не побаловать его сейчас».

Подарки он задумал отдать накануне праздника: так и не выбрав, что именно дарить, Макс приказал отнести всю кучу даров прямо в комнату Лисса.

\- Просто доставьте все наверх и оставьте коробки на его постели, – велел он. – Я хочу, чтобы Сэм нашел их уже вечером, когда пойдет спать.

«А один презент я вручу ему позже, за ужином», – плоский футляр с кулоном он пока оставил при себе.

Поздним вечером на другой день, предвкушая радость Сэма, Барро поднялся наверх и мягко постучал в его спальню. Ему не ответили, и он приоткрыл дверь. 

Да так и застыл в изумлении, глядя на плачущего Лисса: тот стоял над горой подарков, высящейся на кровати, и прижимал к себе что-то, – Барро разглядел, что это оказался снежный шар.

\- Сэм! 

Тот резко вздрогнул, повернулся, а Макс подошел ближе и встревожено отвел челку с его лба.

\- Почему ты плачешь?

\- Хозяин! Спасибо, спасибо вам!

\- Тебе не нравятся подарки? – все еще не понимал Барро. – В чем дело?

\- Нравятся! – горячо воскликнул Сэм. – Они такие!.. Просто я не ожидал… Даже представить не мог, что вы… Спасибо!

Барро вздохнул с облегчением. 

\- Ну, тогда зачем же рыдать? – проворчал он. – Не понимаю.

\- Просто это так неожиданно... и прекрасно, – Сэм улыбнулся и тут же смахнул слезы. – А вот это, – он встряхнул шар, в котором закружились снежные хлопья, – особенная вещь. Знаете, я когда-то мечтал как раз о таком. Мне тогда исполнилось восемь, но о моем дне рождения никто и не вспомнил, а потом и в зимние праздники я ничего не получил, и долго стоял у витрины, глядя на такой вот шар. Он казался таким волшебным, но денег у меня не хватило, чтобы купить. А еще больше хотелось, чтобы нашелся кто-то, кто вспомнит про меня. Я мечтал, что просто найду шар под моей подушкой, но, конечно, этого не случилось. А теперь…

\- Нашел, из-за чего слезы лить, – фыркнул Барро, тут же привлекая его к себе. – Это нелепо. Я хотел тебя порадовать, а не расстроить.

Он легко сжал его обеими руками, осторожно, будто прикасаясь к мотыльку. Сэм задрал голову и уставился на него сияющими глазами.

\- У вас получилось, хозяин, – заверил он тихо-тихо. – Я счастлив.


	20. Chapter 20

Максимилиано оглядел музыкальный салон, дожидаясь появления Саммера: «Кажется, все просто идеально». Комната была полна цветами и свечами: волшебный аромат таял в воздухе, а мерцание золотистых огоньков хоть и не могло совсем рассеять полумрак, но делало его таким уютным. Полная луна заглядывала в одно из высоких – от пола до потолка – окон: приоткрыв стеклянную дверь, отсюда можно было шагнуть прямо в ночной сад. Этот зал предназначался для парадных приемов, но Барро редко приглашал гостей на свой остров: сюда попадали лишь близкие друзья или самые важные деловые партнеры. Его любовники здесь тоже не часто гостили: обычно Макс звал их в свой пентхаус или в отель. 

Негромкая музыка лилась из колонок, утопленных в стенах, а посреди комнаты ждал небольшой стол, сервированный для двоих. Сам же Барро, одетый в изысканный смокинг, стоял возле белоснежного рояля, изредка поглядывая на часы. «Сейчас появится Сэм, – убедился он. – Ни я, ни дон Эмилио не предупредили о сюрпризе, так что забавно посмотреть на первую реакцию». Он с нетерпеливым удовольствием предвкушал радость и изумление Саммера. «Его так приятно радовать».

Дверь отворилась, а Сэм потрясенно застыл на пороге, не решаясь войти. 

\- Ну же, смелее, – подбодрил Макс.

Саммер нерешительно приблизился. Он выглядел таким юным и серьезным, тоже облаченный в строгий вечерний костюм, который ему очень шел. Его глаза сейчас казались темными, и он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Барро.

\- Хозяин?..

\- Это тебе, – Максимилиано протянул ему нежно-сиреневую орхидею. – С днем рождения, Саммер!

Тот неуверенно принял цветок и поднес к губам.

\- Но… как же так… – он во все глаза смотрел на него. – Мой день рождения ведь давно прошел.

\- Да, но я решил, что мы вполне можем отпраздновать его и сегодня, раз уж я пропустил сам день.

Саммер прерывисто вздохнул, прижимая к себе цветок.

\- А я так удивился, когда дон Эмилио сказал, что я должен надеть смокинг и прийти сюда вечером. Но я и представить не мог, что вы…

\- Я подумал, что нам стоит отметить твое совершеннолетие. А еще хотел подарить тебе немного той романтики, о которой ты как-то говорил, помнишь, на яхте? – Саммер нерешительно кивнул, и Макс продолжал: – Знаю, ты влюблен в какого-то альфу, которого сегодня нет рядом…

Сэм еле заметно вздрогнул.

\- Но я хочу побаловать тебя хоть немного. Ты это заслужил. 

Саммер опустил взгляд. 

\- Спасибо, сеньор Барро, – прошептал он. – Это… это так невероятно, что я…

\- Расслабься, Сэм. – Барро шагнул вперед, властно беря его за руку. – Это все – для тебя. Наслаждайся. И, кстати, нас ждет ужин.

Он подвел его к элегантно накрытому столу и галантно подвинул стул.

\- Вот так. Хочешь шампанского? 

Но Сэм лишь зачаровано глядел на него, так что Макс не дождался ответа и просто наполнил оба бокала, а потом сел напротив.

\- Поздравляю, детка!

Легкий перезвон бокалов поплыл над столом, а в теплом свете золотых свеч глаза Саммера казались просто огромными и недоверчивыми.

\- Сеньор Барро… – робко начал он. 

\- Зови меня по имени. Оставим формальности на сегодня.

\- Но я не смогу! – взмолился тот. - Не сумею!

\- А ты попробуй, – фыркнул Макс. – И почему ты ничего не ешь? Столько всего вкусного.

Он взял сочный плод и разрезал, а кусочек протянул Саммеру. Тот вспыхнул, но послушно раскрыл губы, принимая дольку персика, а потом вторую. Макс задумчиво наблюдал за ним и не сразу заметил, что пауза затянулась и стала неловкой.

\- Отчего ты сегодня такой молчаливый, Сэм?

\- Ммм…

\- Ты ведь не боишься меня?

\- Нет, что вы! – воскликнул он и тут же прикусил губу. – Просто… Вам же, наверное, так скучно со мной. 

\- С чего это?

\- Ну… – Сэм опустил взгляд. – Со мной ведь не так, как с омегами. Я не умею звонко болтать обо всем, хохотать и развлекать альфу. То есть, я хотел сказать… – он окончательно смутился и умолк, спрятавшись за бокалом.

\- Саммер, посмотри на меня. Посмотри, – терпеливо повторил Макс, а потом склонился вперед и мягко приподнял его подбородок. – Не знаю, откуда у тебя эти мысли. Но мне очень нравится твое общество. Это правда. – Он легко погладил его по щеке. – И, в любом случае, в этот вечер все для тебя, детка. Так что мы будем заботиться лишь о твоем удовольствии. 

Сэм вновь зарделся.

\- Вы меня с ума сводите… – прошептал он еле слышно.

Но разговор все же завязался, и вскоре они уже смеялись вдвоем. После ужина Макс поднялся и протянул руку.

\- Идем танцевать. Если не умеешь, ничего страшного. Просто ощущай музыку и плыви по ней.

Но оказалось, что тот отменно двигается: они скользили под плавную джазовую мелодию, и движения Саммера были техничными и изящными одновременно. 

\- Ты отлично танцуешь, – улыбнулся Макс. – Сколько сюрпризов.

\- Я научился в одном из домов, где жил. Мои опекуны учили своего сына, но кто-то нужен был в пару для его тренировок.

\- Вот как. – Максимилиано сделал крутой поворот и склонился вперед, так что Сэм почти лежал на его руке. – Ты прекрасен.

Сэм быстро облизнул губы, отводя взор.

\- Вы преувеличиваете.

\- Нисколько.

Он вновь закружил его под нежную мелодию, ощущая, как тот словно тает в его руках. «Тает, как шоколад, – удивленно подумал Макс. – Такой чувственный, кто бы мог подумать». Он уловил тонкий аромат, исходящий от волос Саммера, и узнал запах. Это напомнило ему о последнем и все еще не отданном подарке. Закончив танец, Максимилиано подвел своего партнера к зеркальной стене.

\- Так, детка. – Барро небрежно расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его сорочке и раскрыл ворот. – Повернись сюда и подожди чуть-чуть.

Он достал футляр с украшением, спрятанный за вазой, а затем вернулся к взволнованно ожидающему Саммеру, не смеющему оглянуться и следящему за ним в зеркале. Встал позади него, извлек аметистовый кулон и надел на бледную шею, аккуратно застегнув цепочку. Серебро блеснуло на острых ключицах, а сам треугольник из темно-лилового аметиста загадочно темнел на груди.

\- Что это? – выдохнул Сэм, пробегая пальцами по цепочке.

\- Этот подарок я оставил напоследок, чтобы вручить тебе сегодня. И он тебе идет. Нравится?

\- Спасибо, хозяин, – изумленно прошептал тот. – Очень. Только я…

Барро нахмурился.

\- Не хозяин и не сеньор Барро, а Макс.

\- Я не могу!

\- Всего-то на вечер? Ну, хотя бы «сеньор Максимилиано».

\- Но… Пожалуйста, сэр! Я не смею…

Макс рассмеялся и потянул его за руку. 

\- Пойдем гулять. Полнолуние и ночь такая звездная. Идем.

Он распахнул перед ним створку высокого окна и оба вышли в сад, прохладный и полный ночных шорохов. Молча прошли по дорожке, свернули на другую, а потом остановились, любуясь звездами.

\- Красиво.

\- Да, – взволнованно отозвался Саммер, глядя на него. – Это самая прекрасная ночь в моей жизни.

\- А вот теперь ты преувеличиваешь. 

\- Ничуть. Каждое слово правда.

Макс погладил его по щеке. «Интересно, – подумал вдруг, – кто тот альфа, по которому он сохнет? Какой он? Хоть бы он не обидел его, Сэм этого не заслуживает».

\- Вернемся? Или хочешь еще погулять?

\- Как скажете, сэр.

\- А чего хочешь ты, Сэм? Кажется, ты слишком привык ловить чужие желания и подстраиваться под них.

\- Это плохо?

\- Нет, но… Это хорошо для работы, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты следовал своим желаниям. И делал это почаще.

\- Просто для меня в радость, – тихо начал тот, – все, что вы предложите. Весь этот вечер как сказка. 

Они помолчали. 

\- Мне вообще очень нравится здесь, – поспешно добавил Сэм. – Я так полюбил весь этот остров, дом и…

\- Это приятно слышать, малыш. Но ты подумал, что делать дальше?

\- Дальше?

Они медленно направились к замку.

\- Да, когда вернешься к семье. Я не имею в виду, что это должно случиться скоро, – тут же уточнил Макс, заметив, как тревожно вскинулся Сэм. – Можешь остаться здесь, сколько хочешь. Но мне интересно, есть ли у тебя планы на будущее? Особенно теперь, когда ты достиг совершеннолетия, а твой дядя перестал быть опекуном.

\- Нет, сэр. Никаких, – печально отозвался тот. – Я надеюсь, что дядя Джайлз позволит мне остаться, предложит работу при его доме или офисе. Я готов взяться за любую. 

\- А что насчет учебы? Не думал об этом?

\- Но у меня ведь нет средств, чтобы позволить себе это.

«Хоть кто-то из его обеспеченных родственников мог бы позаботиться о парне, – раздраженно подумал Макс. – У него же светлая голова, почему бы ему не учиться. Он и так упускал год за годом, фактически работая на своих опекунов за кров и еду».

\- А ты хотел бы поступить в университет?

\- Да, очень. Но к чему об этом мечтать.

\- Не отказывайся от мечты, Сэм. Никогда.

«Возможно, стоит взять его в мой офис? Из него выйдет отличный администратор, а зарплата позволит оплатить учебу. Хотя у нас сейчас нет таких вакансий. Сделать его моим личным секретарем? Надо это обдумать».

Они вернулись в музыкальный салон.

\- Еще вина? – Максимилиано налил ему шампанского и протянул бокал. – Держи.

Саммер пил мелкими глотками, смущенно опустив взгляд. 

\- Хочешь клубники? Открой рот, – велел он, предлагая ему крупную ягоду. – Вкусно?

\- Ммм… – простонал тот, случайно задев языком его пальцы.

\- Еще одну?

Сэм покорно обхватил ее губами, влажно глядя на него из-под ресниц.

\- Как сладко, да?

Щеки Саммера могли соперничать цветом с той самой клубникой.

Макс залпом допил свое шампанское и сел за белоснежный рояль.

\- Как давно я к нему не прикасался, – задумчиво протянул он, лаская клавиши самыми кончиками пальцев.

\- Вы умеете играть, сеньор Барро? – удивился Сэм.

Макс вскинул голову, ухмыльнулся.

\- Да, пришлось научиться. Неожиданно? Это была мечта моего папы. Хочешь послушать?

Сэм мягко кивнул.

Пальцы взлетели над клавишами; мелодия заструилась, переливаясь глубокими тонами. Сэм подошел ближе, словно притянутый мощным заклятьем. Он заворожено глядел на него, не отрываясь.

Когда последние звуки музыки растаяли в тишине, Макс улыбнулся Саммеру.

\- Слишком давно не играл. Подрастерял технику, но… 

Он не успел договорить, как Саммер наклонился и стремительно поцеловал его в губы. Но в тот же миг, едва Макс распробовал поцелуй, Сэм отшатнулся. Он с ужасом глядел, тяжело дыша.

\- Простите! – он попятился назад. – Простите, сэр!

Барро хотел остановить его, но тот бросился прочь. Дверь жалобно скрипнула, а с лестницы донесся звук легких и быстрых шагов.


	21. Chapter 21

Максимилиано откинулся на борт огромной круглой ванны и попытался расслабиться, но вскоре нахмурился: «Все же чего-то не хватает». Вот уже третью неделю он обитал в своем роскошном пентхаусе, и столичная жизнь успела надоесть донельзя. «Но не могу же я постоянно руководить издали! Бизнес такого долго не терпит. Может, хоть на выходных удастся выкроить время? Урвать денек-другой, чтобы побыть на острове Глэр?» Он рассеянно провел рукой по остывающей воде: «Интересно, как там Сэм?» Они почти не общались после того дня, закончившегося поцелуем и бегством Лисса.

Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая, что не сразу пошел за Саммером, решив дать тому время, чтобы прийти в себя. «Может, стоило все же поговорить с ним?» Барро тогда погасил свечи, отправился к ночному морю и долго бродил по берегу один. А потом вернулся в салон, забрал оставленный там футляр от аметистового кулона, орхидею и поднялся наверх. Он постучал в дверь комнаты Лисса, но тот не ответил, и Макс вошел. Он положил на столик атласный футляр и цветок, постоял, глядя на спящего парня, и мягко провел рукой по его волосам. 

«А потом момент был упущен, – с досадой подумал он. – И Сэм слишком смущался, даже стал избегать меня, хотя я ни словом его не упрекал ни в чем, да и с чего? Но он, похоже, ждал именно этого». А затем пришлось вернуться к делам и в столицу, так что он даже не знал, чем теперь занят и о чем думает Саммер. «Надеюсь, он уже перестал корить себя за тот случай».

Мелодичный и долгий перезвон, донесшийся из холла, заставил его раздраженно прислушаться: «Кого там еще принесло? Я никого не жду, да и время позднее». Он, правда, хотел вызвать массажиста-омегу, но потом решил отложить заказ и просто хорошо выспаться, что не удавалось всю неделю. «И кто бы это мог быть?» Макс выбрался из ванны и неохотно пошел открывать: слуг в городской квартире не было, только раз в неделю приходил персонал из клининговой службы.

Он распахнул дверь: 

\- Да?

\- Эмм… Сеньор Барро…

\- Саммер! 

Они застыли, жадно разглядывая друг друга, но потом Лисс поспешно отвел взгляд, а Макс, наконец, вспомнил, что стоит в одном полотенце, так и норовящем слезть с бедер. 

\- Хм… Заходи уже, – мрачно бросил он. – Как ты здесь оказался?

Он развернулся и направился в спальню, а Сэм нерешительно пошел следом и застыл на пороге.

\- Я… – он вздохнул. – Добрый вечер, сеньор, – неловко продолжил он. – Меня отправил к вам дон Эмилио.

\- Эмилио? – закутавшись в длинный халат, Макс принялся энергично вытирать волосы. – Но зачем?

\- Я не вовремя, да?

\- Вовсе нет, о чем ты? – он отшвырнул полотенце. – Я просто не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, да еще на ночь глядя. Неужели что-то случилось в замке или на острове? Но почему он сам не позвонил?

\- Нет, все в порядке! – поспешил успокоить Сэм, почему-то виновато глядя на него. – Мажордом просто велел мне доставить вам это, сэр, – он протянул шуршащий сверток. – Там ваш смокинг и все остальное.

\- Действительно. – Макс с недоумением уставился на свой вечерний костюм. – Но зачем?..

\- Дон Эмилио сказал, что вам все это может понадобиться.

«Какое-то недоразумение. Я не просил дворецкого ни о чем подобном. И даже если бы мне нужен был смокинг, то у меня здесь есть, да еще не один. Зачем же Эмилио послал Саммера?»

\- Ну, так или иначе, ты здесь, так что располагайся.

\- Разве я не должен вернуться? – тихо спросил Лисс.

\- Но не ночью же! Слишком поздно. Оставайся.

\- Я не хочу вам мешать.

\- Ты и не можешь помешать,– фыркнул он. – К тому же, квартира огромная. Здесь можно не встречаться хоть целыми неделями. Хочешь есть, Сэм? Я как раз собирался ужинать.

\- С радостью, сэр, – еле слышно ответил тот.

\- Что ж, тогда надо заказать доставку еды на двоих.

\- Но я ведь могу и сам что-нибудь приготовить?

\- Вот только продуктов для этого нет. – Барро пожал плечами. – Обычно я ужинаю в ресторанах, да еще все эти деловые обеды и званые приемы, но сейчас остается только служба доставки. Позвони и закажи нам, что хочешь.

После ужина Сэм нашел в шкафу над барной стойкой запасы какао и сварил по чашке. Они вдвоем потягивали густой шоколадный напиток на террасе пентхауса, глядя на ночные огни города, раскинувшегося внизу.

Барро почувствовал, что настроение загадочным образом изменилось: теперь оно неудержимо стремилось вверх. Он ощущал себя расслабленно, уютно, спокойно – почти так, как в замке на острове. «Странно, с чего бы это?» Зато Саммер был притихшим и каким-то совсем неуверенным, но Макс отнес это на счет поздней поездки и неожиданного визита в город.

\- Ты, кажется, говорил, что редко бываешь здесь? Оставайся на пару дней, и я покажу тебе столицу.

\- Но у вас же столько дел, сэр, – печально сказал Лисс.

\- Ну, вечером или ночью я с удовольствием погуляю с тобой, детка. И еще можно сходить в планетарий, где тебе точно понравится. – Барро небрежно потрепал его по волосам. – А сейчас – пора спать. Идем, покажу тебе гостевую спальню.

Он проводил Лисса, но уже на пороге остановился под его напряженным прямым взглядом.

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего. – Сэм вздохнул. – Спокойной ночи, хозяин.

Однако вместо двух-трех дней Саммер остался на всю неделю, а потом и на следующую. Как-то само собой это получилось: днем тот помогал, исполняя обязанности личного секретаря, по вечерам они ужинали вместе, а иногда и гуляли, и Барро находил его общество удобным и очень приятным.

Несколько раз он брал его с собой в главный офис, но хорошо вышколенные служащие не обращали внимания на спутника босса. Впрочем, пару раз Максимилиано заметил явный интерес в глазах альф, устремленных на Сэма. И однажды секретарь Барро, почуявший конкурента на свое место, осмелился вести себя недружелюбно: этот сухощавый парень в очках – тоже бета – сначала обдал Лисса арктическим холодом, а потом довольно язвительно расспрашивал того об образовании и опыте работы. Сэм отвечал сдержанно, но исключительно вежливо; когда Максу окончательно надоело это, он оборвал их разговор одним взмахом руки. 

\- Тебе стоило бы вести себя жестче, – сказал он, когда за секретарем поспешно закрылась дверь. – Зачем ты позволил ему хамить?

Сэм недоуменно посмотрел на него. 

\- Но мне нравится быть любезным с людьми, сэр. Или я просто не умею иначе. В любом случае, я предпочитаю вежливость.

\- Да ты просто святой, Сэмми. Столько терпения! Наверное, именно потому тебя и хватает на меня и все мои требования.

Тот выглядел еще более озадаченным.

\- Но… С вами мне никогда… с вами легко всегда, – пробормотал Сэм. – Я счастлив, что могу быть полезным, – еще тише добавил он. – Хоть немного. 

Барро выполнил обещание и сводил его в центральный планетарий, получив немалое удовольствие от восторгов Сэма. «Забавно, но я наблюдал за ним больше, чем за звездами, – осознал он внезапно. – Хотя здесь даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Надо сыновей привести, когда они приедут на каникулы».

Так у них и повелось: утром Лисс готовил легкий завтрак, потом отправлялся вместе с хозяином в офис или ждал дома, но иногда они ужинали в уютных местечках и гуляли допоздна. Если же Макс не брал его с собой, то часто приносил что-нибудь приятное: мороженое, шоколад или вино, которое они пили вдвоем, а то и просто букет. Сэм каждый раз поражался тому, что Барро помнит: его любимый пломбир – малиновый, шоколад – темный, а цветы – тюльпаны или колокольчики. Каждый раз таял от знаков внимания. Теплая улыбка и смущенная благодарность заставляли вновь и вновь баловать его.

И лишь однажды Барро оказался им недоволен: он поручил пригласить домой омегу из массажного салона, услугами которого постоянно пользовался, но в назначенный час никого не дождался.

\- В чем дело? – раздраженно поинтересовался он, выйдя из ванной комнаты. – Где массажист?

\- Ой, простите меня, сэр! – вскочил Лисс. – Кажется, я совсем забыл об этом. 

Барро не заметил никакого раскаяния на его лице, хотя в голосе все же звучали тревожные нотки. 

\- И что теперь делать? – проворчал он. – Мне нужно расслабиться после сложной рабочей недели, просто необходимо, а ты не в состоянии выполнить такое простое поручение.

\- Сеньор Барро, – почти прошептал Сэм, – а можно я… Можно, я сам попробую заменить его?

\- Что?

\- Я умею! Я даже специальные курсы закончил, у меня и свидетельство есть.

\- Да ты полон сюрпризов и достоинств, как погляжу, – фыркнул Макс. – Ну, не знаю…

\- Позвольте мне! Раз мастера все равно нет, да и зачем ждать, если я все умею? Я сделаю лучшее, что смогу. У меня есть опыт в этом деле, правда.

\- Ну, теперь-то мой обычный массажист, наверняка, уже занят. Он всегда нарасхват. Придется довериться тебе, – с досадой протянул Барро. – Идем, посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Они расположились в ванной, где Макс скинул шелковый халат и устроился на специальном столе, подставив свое бронзовое от загара тело его рукам.

\- Приступай.

Саммер охотно взялся за дело: сначала его прикосновения были легкими и чересчур осторожными, Максимилиано снова начал ворчать, но вскоре его недовольство переросло в удовольствие, расслабленность и блаженную истому.

\- Ммм… да, детка, сделай так еще. Вот так, да.

\- Вам же нравится, сэр? – еле слышно отозвался Сэм за его спиной. 

\- О, да… Ты действительно знаешь, что делаешь. Еще раз пройдись по плечам. 

\- Как пожелаете, хозяин. 

Тепло его рук, аромат кокосового масла, умелые движения, то нежные, то энергичные и настойчивые, готовность исполнить любую прихоть, – Макс наслаждался всем этим достаточно долго. Однако нахлынувшее возбуждение помешало раствориться в неге полностью.

\- Достаточно, – суховато остановил он. – Выметайся. 

\- Но я… – растерялся Лисс. – Еще чуть-чуть, сэр. Осталось лишь закончить сеанс – это совсем недолго.

\- Хватит. 

\- Я сделал что-то не то? Вам не нравится?

\- Нет-нет, все прекрасно. Ты делаешь отличный массаж.

«Даже слишком хороший, – подумал он. – И вот что теперь делать? Если бы рядом был тот омега… Но это же Саммер. Он доверяет мне, и он бета, и девственник, да и вообще…» 

\- Уходи. Ну же, уйди скорей, Сэм.

\- Да, сэр, – прошептал тот.

Едва он исчез, как Макс со стоном повернулся на спину и быстро обхватил твердый ствол крепкой рукой. Сладкая и быстрая разрядка, наконец, позволила ему абсолютно забыться. 

«И все же Сэмми делает шикарный массаж, – подумал он чуть позже, вспомнив его волшебные ладони. – Пожалуй, ничуть не хуже, чем профи». 

\- Умница, Сэм, – ласково сказал он, найдя огорченного помощника в его комнате. – А теперь сделай-ка нам кофе.

\- Вы разочарованы, сэр? Я подвел вас, да?

\- Вовсе нет. Мне очень понравилось, так что я непременно снова воспользуюсь этим твоим талантом, если не возражаешь.

\- Как угодно, сеньор, – тут же просиял тот. – В любое время – я к вашим услугам. Всегда.

Его услуги действительно понадобились скоро, но совсем иного рода. Три дня спустя Барро пришел довольно поздно, но вместо серебристой пижамы облачился в вечерний костюм антрацитового цвета.

\- Собирайся, Саммер, – велел он. – И побыстрее. Приложи все усилия, чтобы выглядеть как можно лучше. 

\- Можно узнать, куда мы идем, сэр?

\- Я сегодня ужинаю с важным деловым партнером, а ты идешь со мной. 

\- Но почему?

\- Твое дело не вопросы задавать, а исполнять.

Сэм чуть поежился под его тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Да, хозяин. Но позвольте узнать, зачем нужно мое присутствие? Я хочу лучше понять задачу.

\- Все просто. Это важнейший деловой компаньон, с которым мы давно сотрудничаем, так что ужин наполовину дружеский. С ним будет его жених и, конечно же, тот омега. 

\- А я, сэр?

\- А ты составишь мне пару, разве не ясно? Уже слишком поздно, у меня нет времени искать кого-то еще. Да и зачем, если ты прекрасно справишься?

\- Но я…

\- Ты ведь уже изображал омегу для моего брата? И все отлично прошло. Сделаешь то же самое, вот и все. 

\- Как скажете, хозяин, – грустно ответил Саммер, отводя взгляд.


End file.
